


Chef-Mate

by Roxygrl803



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Cooking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cooking, Food Porn, Football | Soccer, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealous Other Characters, M/M, Mostly fluff and not a lot of angst, One Bottom Harry, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxygrl803/pseuds/Roxygrl803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry agrees to be a celebrity chef on a cooking show. This year, the premise is a little different and the chefs are paired up with other celebrities including football player Louis Tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for other people to read. I'm sorry if there is not very much to this first section. I wrote it in about and hour and a half. I hope to write and submit more tomorrow. Also, I'm American but I going to try and write a bit British cause I'm writing from POV. Please let me know if something sounds weird or doesn't make sense. 
> 
> Also, thanks to whomever posted this idea on tumblr.

Harry had to admit to himself that he was kind of excited about the whole thing, even if it did slightly make him feel like a sell-out. His sister Gemma had convinced him that this would be a great step for his career and would be a fun, less stressful break from his jam-packed schedule at the restaurant. His sous chef, Jeff said he would handle the head chef responsibilities while he was working on the TV show. Jeff was great; he and the restaurant would be fine without Harry for 8 weeks. Besides, he was still going to be in L.A. it’s not like he couldn’t still stop in from time to time. 

Chef-Mate was the new reality show, moving chefs from back of house into the limelight. The premise worked just like most reality cooking shows. Relatively unknown chefs compete in a series of competitions against each other and someone comes out of top. The difference with Chef-Mate was that chefs had to always work in pairs. This added to the already ridiculously enhanced drama. The pastels wearing pastry chef and the rock star butcher with a meat thermometer tattooed on his forearm were paired up. The outspoken lesbian chef and the mom of four who started her career at age 45 were paired up. Cameras on 24/6.5 (half day on Saturdays), producers watching and waiting for any slight hint of drama or salaciousness to jump on. 

This season however would be different. According to the most recent polls for young adults age 19 to 29 and parents age 25-40, Chef-mate was getting a bit predictable and somewhat boring. To add new buzz to the show the producers had come up with a new formula, sort-of. Use more well-known chefs, still not superstars such as Ina Gardner or Bobby Flay, but known enough in the food world, and pair them with non-chef celebrities. Everyone would tune in; either to see their favorite celebrities, or to see the new format and what would ensue. 

Harry didn’t consider himself a “well-known chef” but winning the James Beard award last year apparently made him well-know enough for the producers of Chef-Mate to contact him about competing in the new season. 

“I’m not sure TV shows are really my thing,” Harry said while shaking his head at Jeff as Jeff nodded back at him.

“Just do it.” Gemma begged on the other side. “You are always so stressed because you want the restaurant to do well, your staff to learn from you, blah, blah, blah. What better way for all of that to happen than for you to go on TV and promote the restaurant and learn new techniques?”

She had a point, Harry was always calling her and their mother back in England mainly to discuss his life in L.A. and the child of his that was the restaurant, The Chapel. He knew they didn’t mind, in fact they would call him if he hadn’t called in over 7 days and ask him what was going on with the restaurant, why wasn’t he calling, was he eating enough, how has Jeff, etc. etc. 

“Ok, I’ll do it!” He exhaled.

“Hello?” Liam answered as if he didn’t recognize the number. He always did that!

“Liam, it’s Harry. I know you have caller ID. Stop answering like you don’t know who is going to pick up!” 

“You never know, some gentleman caller you had over last nigh could have swiped your phone on his way to your bathroom and made a call to your wonderful friend and agent just to hear his lovely voice”. 

“That would require me to have a gentleman friend over. You know I’m in a dry spell”

“Whose fault is that?!” Liam taunted.

It was true; Harry hadn’t really been looking to date anyone lately. He knew he could, he saw how people looked at him, guys and girls. Although the girls looked at him more with a sad why-does-he-have-to-be-gay glint in their eyes. He was just so busy and wound up that relaxing enough to date, or at least fuck was just too much for him to worry about. The Chapel had been open for eight months and was doing well but Harry was a perfectionist. He needed more; the super type A personality in him really came to the surface when dealing with all things restaurant.

“Liam, just call the producers. I’m going to do the show”.

“Yes, great decision mate. I’ll call them right now”. 

That had been two weeks ago. Now he was sitting at a conference table at the 30 Rockefeller Plaza in some NBC Studios conference room in New York. There were seven other chefs he recognized sitting around the table as well. They had all introduced themselves and now the producers were discussing the new format and what celebrities had been lined up. 

Judy Quick from Days of Our Lives, teen heartthrob Jacob Dillon, Rachel Somebody from something, Joe Schmoe from who knows what, and on and on. Harry had stopped paying attention. He didn’t recognize who these people were. He was sitting low in his chair starting to daydream about new ways to cook lobster. He didn’t care which celebrity became his “chef-mate” as long as they were there to have fun and learn, just like him.

“And lastly, Louis Tomlinson from the LA Galaxy.” The producer finished his list of eight celebrities.

Harry heard that name and quickly sat up. Of course he recognized that name. He was somewhat surprised since most Americans enjoyed football (soccer) to some extent, all their kids were practically required to play it at some point in their lives, it seemed, but to have an athlete from a football team, a non-American football team… Harry was pleasantly surprised. Doubtful the two Brits would end up as partners. The producers probably wanted them to square off against each other and yell things like ‘bloody hell’ and ‘Oi’ at each other. Americans love British accents and fights. What a great combo! 

Still, it didn’t matter to Harry if they were on different teams for this show. He was just excited to get to stare, LOOK AT, Louis Tomlinson up close. He had admired him from afar for quite some time. He knew Louis had been with the LA Galaxy for about 2 years now. He had attended a few games and cheered for L.A. even when they were playing Manchester United, which seemed like a sin but he couldn’t help it. Watching Louis’ beautiful ass run up and down the pitch was sinful enough. One particularly sexually frustrated night after a game he and Liam had attended. He went home and wanked it to the image of Louis jumping up and down in his white shorts, dick bobbing about. And that ass. How could he not think of that ass. It was so perfect in his jersey. In fact, Harry was quite certain it was perfect out of the jersey as well. Not that he would be actively trying to prove that hypothesis. 

“Harry, you will be with Louis Tomlinson.” The female producer, Michelle, was it? said.

“Oh, do they know who their chef is?” Harry realized he had started daydreaming again, about Louis Tomlinson no less. 

“No, we want you guys to know but we will film the celebrities finding out. It adds to the suspense. We get genuine surprise form each celebrity. See you all next Monday back at the LA studios to start filming.

“Ok.” Harry said, a little stunned as everyone else got up and started to shuffle out of the room. 

Harry called Liam as soon as he hailed a taxi to take him back to the hotel.

“I’m with Louis Tomlinson”

“Wow, didn’t realize you guys were dating” Liam smirked on the other end.

“You know what I mean you twat. He’s my ‘chef-mate’.”

“Cool, Now you get to ogle him at close range.”

“What am I going to do? I can’t be partners with him! I’ll be hard every time he offers to…I don’t know, butter my bread.”

“Butter your bread?” Liam laughed.

“You know what I mean!”

“Yeah, yeah. Calm down. You will be fine. Maybe he’ll be a complete ass and you’ll get over your crush.”

“Ok, yeah. Maybe you’re right. He’s an ass.” 

Harry kept repeating this to himself until he got ready for bed. He fell asleep on the plush white comforter of the Grand Hyatt Manhattan and dreamed about Louis Tomlinson’s perfect ass all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very limited knowledge of the TV and film industry so some of this might be completely far-fetched or impossible but...its AU right?! Anything is possible! Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Louis woke up with a crick in his neck and a bone to pick with the sales lady at Brookstone who told him the pillow was like “sleeping on a cloud in heaven”. He rolled out of bed and stumbled to his bathroom. It was 4:30 in the morning and he couldn’t wait to get to the pitch. This was his last week of two-a-days before he dropped down to one practice/workout a day with the team because of that show. What was the name again? Oh yeah, Chef-mate. What a weird name. Chef-mate. Checkmate. Play the game, with a partner/mate. So weird! Why had he agreed to do this? The conversation came back to him as he straddled his toilet.

“Tomlinson! I have a proposition for you,” his agent hollered into the phone.

“Ok, I’m not sure I’ll like it from the way you sound so excited but, lay it on me.”

“Chef-mate wants you as a celebrity contestant.”

“Li, I don’t even know how to cook. I’m not a chef!”

Liam went on to explain the new format…chefs with celebrities. He explained that he had already conferred with the Galaxy owner, manager, and coaches and they had all agreed. They thought it would be good publicity for the team and a way to get some sort of free advertising.

Great, Louis thought. I’m basically required to do it and pimp the team while I whip up some mousse with a pretensions chef named Jacques. 

“Ok, sounds like you’ve got it all figured out. I guess I have no choice.”

 

So now he was standing in his bathroom getting ready for his last week of two-a-days before he spent hours in some studio in Hollywood. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look as tired as he felt. His somewhat greasy hair was going in all directions on his head. He ran his fingers through it and combed it back as much as he could. He needed a haircut. Louis grabbed the turquoise headband on the counter and swiped it onto his head, holding back his too long fringe. As he brushed his teeth he noticed the crinkles by his eyes while his mouth moved around with the toothbrush. Was he getting more? Oh well, he thought. His mom always said they made him look more distinguished. 

Once he was on the pitch, Louis finally spoke his first words of the day.

“Oi,” he yelled to his teammate Dave, motioning for him to pass the ball. 

“Oi yourself Tomlinson,” Dave replied as he kicked the ball towards Louis. Louis bounced it off his knees and started knocking it about.

“Did you hear they announced the chefs for your show last night?”

“It’s not my show,” Louis answered back. 

Louis had not heard this piece of information. He wasn’t sure he should care. He probably didn’t know who any of them were anyways. As far as he was concerned, his food was prepared by some shadow in the back of the restaurant or some teenagers at the fast food places he frequented. Cooking was not something he ever learned. Sure, he could make pot noodles and a sandwich but he didn’t cook that often. He didn’t need to in the City of Angels. There were tons of amazing places to eat. Drive thru, food truck, sit –down, eight-course meal with wine pairing and everything in between. What more could a star footballer ask for.

“I didn’t really recognize any of the names of the chefs but there was some chef from right here in L.A.” Dave said.

“Cool.”

Louis did actually think that was pretty cool. Maybe this chef could teach Louis how to make a proper fish taco. Maybe it would be a So-Cal surfer chef with awesome hair that looked good even after two hours of surfing Manhattan Beach. Someone he could stare at between takes or in the dressing room while getting ready. He wouldn’t protest if this surfer chef of his wanted to be shirtless most of the time. Although, that might be dangerous around flames.

“Yeah, some chef with a place down on Sunset called The Chapel. Maybe he’s really religious. Ha!” Dave let out a loud laugh that startled Louis from his surfer daydream. He really should try to daydream less.

“Ha, yeah. Maybe,” Louis chuckled. He hoped not. That might mean he would have to tone down the swearing and the…almost everything else that made Louis, Louis. 

“Let’s go check it out tonight after evening practice.”

“Yeah, ok. What type of place is it? Do we need a reservation?”

“I didn’t think of that,” Dave replied. “Shit. I’ll call and check.”

“Ok, well I doubt they are open now. It’s five fifteen in the morning. Call around lunch and text me when our reservation is set. 

 

At noon Louis got a text from Dave stating that The Chapel was all booked up for the next three months. 

Ok, Louis thought. I guess I won’t be going to check out my competition. My cute, religious, surfer boy competition. Filming was one week away. He could wait.

 

The first day of filming had arrived. Harry looked around and didn’t see any Louis Tomlinson. The lot was quite big. Maybe he was hidden behind that large crew member carrying heavy lighting equipment, or that intern bringing in food for craft service. The pre-filming meet and greet was about to end. He was so nervous. The butterflies in his stomach were going one hundred miles a minute.

“Calm down Harry,” he whispered to himself.

“Looking good Hazza” Liam said as he strolled up to Harry, Starbucks cup in one hand and cell phone in the other. “Love the look.”

“This is always how I dress.”

“I know, I know. But most everybody else here doesn’t know that. Looks like you really made an effort. Like you want to look good. Ya know?”

Harry looked down at his outfit. He had tried to make an effort but he wanted it to look effortless. Maybe this was in an attempt to impress a certain footballer who wasn’t even present at this dang meet and greet. 

He had chosen one of his black pairs of skinny jeans. They were tight but allowed for some breathing room. His top might be where people would “notice his effort.” It was a button down, but not a stuffy looking business collared shirt. No. It was lightweight and had a great paisley pattern throughout. The colors were a mix of black, shades of blue, and purple. Who didn’t love purple? He also only buttoned the first three buttons from the bottom. So what if his chest was showing. He knew who he wanted to look good but he didn’t care what everyone else thought. Besides, he would be wearing his chef’s coat most of the time anyways.

“Oh.” Liam exclaimed as his phone vibrated in his hand. “There’s my other client.” He answered his phone and started to walk towards the front of the lot with his coffee arm held out wide. Just then Harry heard a booming female voice and turned to find its source. 

“Everybody into the studio please”. 

As soon as everyone had filed in, the same female stood on top of a small platform and looked down at them.

“My name is Perrie and I am one of the stage managers for this show. Between me and the other stage manager, Niall, you will have all the answers you need. He’ll be along later to introduce himself. Find one of us if you have any questions. Right now we need the chef-testants to head this way”. 

She motioned to the right. There was a sign that said ‘WARDROBE’ on some doors.

“And the celebrities to head this way.” Motioning to the left towards doors with a sign that read HAIR & MAKEUP. “We’ll be swapping rooms in two hours.”

Two hours later Harry moved from wardrobe to hair and makeup in the exact same clothes he arrived in. The stylist had looked him up and down and decided he was “perfection” and didn’t need to be styled.

After hair and makeup, where again, he was barely touched, just some powder “for shine” and a spritz of sea salt spray for his “amazing curls” and he was back in the studio. All the chefs were lined up behind the eight giant workstations. Each station was set up with a long island made of granite and stocked with the newest and nicest kitchen tools. Behind the island, each station had a gas Wolf cooktop. There were eight Wolf ovens, stacked in sets of two, along a the right wall and four Sub Zero refrigerators on the left wall next to a glass room that Harry assumed would be filled with produce, spices, etc. once the cooking portion of this cooking show finally began. No expense was spared.

Harry and the other chef-testants were told they would be filming their first segment- the celebrities finding out who their chef-mate would be for the series. They were told to put their chefs coats on. Right now they were allowed to wear their personal coat. Harry’s was black with The Chapel stitched in white thread on the left breast pocket. The font was flowy. Harry liked things flowy, flowy shirt, flowy font. Jeans on the other hand were a different story. He remained himself of this as he adjusted his pants. 

They were told the celebrities would “pick” a chef coat and embroidered on that coat would be the name of the chef they would be partnered with for the competition. Harry knew that Louis Tomlinson would be “picking” him but how would Louis Tomlinson know which coat to pick? A sudden panic settled over him. What if Louis Tomlinson didn’t pick him? What if he was stuck with that terrible bitch from the Fake Housewives of Titsville? Not sure how she qualified as a celebrity anyways. The term ‘celebrity’ was used loosely in this, and most shows, toting that word.

He whispered under his breath. “Calm down Harry. The producers have it all figured out.”

Perrie came forward form behind the cameras pointed at all of them at their pristine workstations. 

“Ok, we are getting the celebs walking in and then we’ll reset and shoot them picking their chef coats. Just stand there and look pretty.” 

Some of the chefs chuckled, including Harry. Perrie smirked and gave him tiny wink. At least, he thought it was a wink. She knew he was gay right? Maybe it was a twitch.

“Ok, cue the celebs,” yelled Perrie.

Harry straightened up and smoothed out his chef’s coat. This was it. He was finally going to get to see Louis Tomlinson up close!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are teamed up. Lots of story set up, bare with me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Louis was running late. His first time sleeping past four thirty on a Monday morning and, of course, he would oversleep and miss the six a.m. alarm. Luckily Liam had called at six-thirty to see if Louis wanted him to pick up Starbucks on his way to the studio. 

“Hello?” came a groggy voice that didn’t sound like him. This was quickly followed by a “shit” and “no coffee, see you there” before hanging up on Liam mid-sentence.

Louis was supposed to be at the studio in thirty minutes. There was a schedule meet-and-greet before the official start of filming. There was no way he would make it in time. He jumped in the shower and spent a little too much time soaping up. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to look fresh and smell nice for his surfer chef. He toweled off, smelling like citrus and eucalyptus and scanned his closet for something to wear. He decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, so tight they might as well be leggings, and an Adidas t-shirt with his blue Adidas trainers. Technically, they were Men’s Campus 2.0 in Night Flash/White but nobody cared about that. This outfit really wasn’t a hard decision for him. It was basically what he wore every day when he wasn’t in a jersey.

He arrived at the studio at the exact time the meet-and-greet was ending. He dialed Liam.

“Mate, where do I go?”

“Hold on. I’m headed towards the entrance. I’ll come find you.”

After some necessary operational items, he, along with the other seven celebrities were ushered into Hair and Makeup. Good thing too, he didn’t get time to do his hair this morning. Next he moved to Wardrobe. The stylists changed everything about his outfit but his shoes. Of course they wouldn’t touch his shoes. He had a feeling those bright blue Adidas would become part of his ‘Louis Tomlinson’ persona. Gotta keep the shoes. The rest of the outfit was…whatever. He was indifferent. He knew he would be wearing a chef’s coat most of the time and it was probably a good thing they changed his jeans from skinny to regular fit; more room to run around and move during challenges. Although, it didn’t show off his bum like his skinny jeans. 

After he and the rest of the group were done in Wardrobe, a guy with blonde spiky hair walked in a clapped his hands together. 

“Alright,” he said in a clear Irish accent. “You all look great. My name is Niall and I’m the other stage manager Perrie mentioned. The chefs are in the studio waiting for you guys. We are going to get a shot of all of you walking into the studio, which will be referred to as the kitchen from now on. Then we will reset for a multiple camera shot of you picking your chef-mate.”

Louis glanced around the room and recognized a few of the celebrities, although some he didn’t consider people to be celebrated. There was that lady from that Housewives reality show, Rachel Gilmore. The woman from the mid-morning Soap Louis sometimes watched after morning practice, Judy Quick. Oh, someone proper famous, John Cassadee, the TV star. There was a comedian, a pro golfer, that teen star Jacob Dillon, and some singer Louis had never heard of. 

“When you guys walk out, line up in front of the workstations and face the chefs. When we reset, it’s going to be quick. There will be eight chef coats, upside down, lined up in a row on the far left workstation. Our host, Padma Lakshmi; yes, Top Chef knows we have her, will call each of your names one at a time to pick a coat. Now, listen closely. I’m going to tell you which coat to pick.”

Niall looked down at his clipboard and thumbed through some papers. 

So, they are forcing the teams to fit what they want, Louis thought. He shouldn’t be surprised. Naturally the team set up was rigged.

“Do we get to know who we are picking?” he asked.

Niall glanced up. “No, that’s the ‘surprise’ part so we can film genuine reactions. Oh, and even thought I’m telling you which coat to pick, some of you need to make it look like you’re contemplating which one to choose.”

After another short pause as he consulted his clipboard he looked up.

“Right, ok. John, pick the coat that is farthest left. Rachel, pick the next one. Louis, the one after that…”

Niall kept talking but once Louis heard his name he stopped listening. Coat three; coat three, he kept repeating in his head. Suddenly he realized they were all lined up and ready to walk out and meet the chefs. Hopefully one of them was the surfer chef of his daydreams.

As Louis was walking out with the other celebrities he was eyeing the chefs. He could only see the backs of them but he could tell that the one with longish blonde hair was definitely a female. But there was one with dark brown hair that was “beachy” looking from the back, Even through the jeans on this chef were tight, he could tell they were not on a woman. He wasn’t picky; he’d take a brunette surfer chef.

Louis and the others were now directly facing their soon-to-be teammates (excuse, chef-mates) or rivals. His eyes flicked over each chef. They paused when they hit the chef with the curly brown hair. Holy shit! Who was he? He could be a surfer but he didn’t look tan enough. Who cared what sports he was into as long as one of those extracurricular activates was…

“Stop it!” He muttered to himself.

He gave Curly a slight side grin and raised his eyebrows. Curly cocked his head to the right and gave Louis a sly smile before quickly looking away as his cheeks flushed pink.

Oh. Louis thought. Did that just happen? Was he flirting?

Indian Goddess, Padma Lakshmi, seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

“Welcome chefs and celebrities. It’s time to find out who you will be working with for the next two months. Celebrities, when I call your name, come forward and pick a coat. On the front of the coat you will see the name of your chef-mate. Please put the coat on and go stand beside them.”

When Louis’ name was called he stepped towards the coats repeating ‘coat three’ in his head. Coats one and five were already taken. He grabbed coat three and opened it to reveal the name Chef Harry Styles. Which one was Harry Styles? He should have looked them up when Dave mentioned they were announced. 

He showed it to Padma and said “Harry Styles.” She smiled but did not indicate where to go.

He glanced to the chefs. There were three male chefs without a partner. Harry could be any of them. Luckily, Harry moved his hands from where they were clasped behind his back and gave a little wave at Louis. Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides and he wandered over to stand beside Harry. Harry offered up his hand and Louis grabbed it, giving him a firm handshake as a surge of electricity shivered up the length of his entire body. 

After all the teams were established they cut filming and were told they had a thirty-minute break. 

“This is the perfect time to find some place in the kitchen to talk with your chef-mate and get to know each other better,” Niall shouted at everyone.

Louis pointed towards a corner of the studio past the pantry. It seemed kind of dark but it was ‘some place’.

“Want to go over there?”

“Sure, looks quiet enough,” Harry replied, hands clasped behind him again. 

Whoa! Harry was British. Louis had not expected to hear anything but an American accent come out of that beautiful mouth.

“Hey, you’re a Brit!?” Louis said it somewhat rhetorical but Harry felt the need to answer anyways. 

“Yeah, Holmes Chapel. And you’re from Doncaster.” Harry said the second sentence without even thinking. Immediately after the words came off his tongue he realized what a creeper he must sound like. Who was he? Some weirdo fan who just stalked Louis Tomlinson and knew everything about him. Ok, The second part of that sentence might hold some truth but he was not a weirdo stalker. His face contorted into an uncomfortable grimace and Louis chuckled as Harry glanced at the floor.

“Yeah, I am. Do you live here now? Are you the L.A. chef with the church restaurant?” 

He thought about the name, what did Dave say it was called?

“The Chapel! Oh, I get it. Cause you’re from Holmes Chapel.”

Now it was Louis’ turn to grimace. Harry’s face lit up with a huge smile. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. 

“Louis Tomlinson, star football player, is my partner.”

“Please, just call me Louis. Full names sound so formal, Harry (he looked down at his coat) Styles.” 

“Oh, I like how my name sounds coming from your mouth.” Harry’s face flushed. He considered himself pretty good at flirting and usually didn’t blush after every attempt but he was still embarrassed since he was flirting with Louis Tomlinson. Sorry, Louis.

Louis wanted to grab him right there and shove him against the back wall. It was dark, nobody would notice. He wanted to run his hands up Harry’s back and through his hair while forcing his lips on Harry’s over and over again. 

“Oh, do you?” Louis replied in an equally flirty tone without blushing. “Well you’ll just have to wait and see if I decide to say it again.”

This show thing was shaping up nicely, Louis thought. He was looking forward to the next eight weeks with Chef Harry. If they lasted that long. Louis wasn’t sure his cooking skills would be enough to last the entire competition. He reminded himself that Harry had a three-month wait list at The Chapel. They would be fine. They’d last through week five at least. 

 

The rest of the day was spent filming individual bios, interviews, and action shots of the chefs cooking and the celebrities…celebrating?

By the end of day one everyone’s eyes seemed kind of glazed over. All the contestants were shuttled to the W Hollywood. The house they would be living in as part of the show wasn’t quite ready yet. Louis was the only one who didn’t have to go the hotel. He also didn’t have to live in the contestant house since he would still be going to practices and he lived in LA. Harry was a different story. He didn’t make seven digits a year and have a team of people to negotiate his contact for the show.

When Louis finally got home he felt like he needed a nap before he headed off to evening practice. It was scheduled to start at eight. Coach made it late in case filming took a while even thought the production crew had assured the team that filming, for the first week at least, would be done by five each day. The crew was right; Louis was back at his place by six and was contemplating his nap when a different idea entered his mind.

It started as just him, lying on his bed, in his briefs. He closed his eyes and started to touch himself over his underwear. He pictured Harry hovering over him, hands pressed firmly into the mattress on either side of Louis’ head. Jeeze, Louis was already rock hard. Masturbation Harry had that same sexy smile he had flashed when Louis had first laid eyes on him less than ten hours before. Louis peeled off his underwear and licked his palm. He grabbed his hard cock and started to stroke slowly. He bit his lip and started to play with the tip of his dick. God, he was so hard just picturing Harry, with his amazing green eyes, kissing every inch of his body. Louis licked his palm two more times, making sure his tongue was flat against his hand to wet the most surface area he could. He pictured Harry breathing heavy over him, lube dripping off his fingers and pushing them into Louis, slowly, with purpose and passion. Louis’ chest heaved as he spasmed into orgasm, coming hot on his bare chest and stomach.

Well that was quick, Louis thought, somewhat embarrassed that fantasizing about Harry reverted him back to his fifteen year old self. He grabbed some tissues next to his bed and wiped himself up. He rolled over, adjusting his horrendous pillow, set the alarm on his phone for forty-five minutes and dozed off. 

Wonder what Harry is doing right now. He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I was listening to during the locker room scene was Snakeface by Throwing Muses. Truly sexy song!

Harry had just arrived at the hotel and was unloading his luggage in his room. The production team had spared no expense but each contestant did not get their own room. He was sharing with another chef named Xander. Xander was the classic tall, dark and handsome…. and straight. He seemed like a good bloke. Harry had talked to him during the meet-and-greet. 

“So, you’re with the soccer player.”

Yeah, who’s your partner?” Harry realized he had no idea who the other teams were. He was so focused on Louis that he completely blocked out the rest of the contestants. 

“Judy Quick,” Xander replied. “She appears nice and normal enough. She did mention her grandma taught her a lot about cooking so that could be helpful…or a real problem.”

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Whenever Gemma came to visit she wanted in the kitchen so she could “cook something grand”.

“If Harry can do it, then so can I. We come from the same genes.” She would tease. 

Jeff would appease her and let her into The Chapel kitchen before morning prep. She usually just made pancakes, with banana. Harry loved banana anything. Jeff would help and the three of them would eat their grand breakfast at The Chapel bar before the rest of the staff arrived. Harry loved when Gemma came to visit. Only problem was that she never cleaned up after herself. Harry’s newest staff always got the wonderful task of cleaning up after his sister. “Paying dues” Jeff said. 

Harry went down to the hotel bar with Xander. The show had set up a nice spread with drinks and dinner. He was having a good time mingling and getting to know the other contestants but he wished Louis was there too. He knew Louis was flirting back, even if Harry hadn’t been so smooth with the flirting on his end. Would flirting with Louis lead to something more? He wouldn’t get his hopes up. Louis had a slight reputation for playing the field. Magazines often ‘reported’ things like Louis Tomlinson parties hard in favorite LA club and Galaxy star spotted with ANOTHER mystery man. 

These things didn’t change the fact that Harry did secretly hope the flirting…and maybe more would continue. Louis looking great in a stadium but even better than Harry had imaged close up. Oh and Harry had imagined it.

He had imagined walking into the Galaxy locker room after some big loss. Everyone had gone home for the night except Louis. Louis was in the third locker bay. He was reviewing game tape. His shirt was off and he was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees. His hair was wet and dripping onto his bare shoulders, back and the floor. His head was pointed towards the TV on the wall, which was illuminating his face with a faint kelly green hue. He was wearing tear-aways and his feet were bare.

Harry walked towards him, slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. Louis didn’t hear him until he reached the middle of the room. He sat up and looked at Harry with his beautiful blue eyes. He started fondling himself through his pants.

“ I thought you’d never get here.” He said to Harry in almost a whisper as his face curved into a small smile. 

“I’m sorry you guys lost. I came to take the sting of loosing away.”

Louis opened his legs towards Harry. Harry took two more steps and was at Louis’ feet. He got down on his knees for Louis and pulled his hair up into a loose bun. Louis licked his lips.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Take the sting away.”

“Hey don’t get cheeky with me or you can keep your sting!” Harry shot back giving Louis a wicked grin.

Louis lifted his ass off the bench and pulled off his pants, throwing them behind where Harry as kneeling. He wasn’t wearing underwear-he never did after a game (or so Harry imagined). His dick was already hard. 

Harry’s eyes grew wide, like a child seeing his birthday cake. He grabbed Louis’ cock and started to lick it all over. He put just the tip in his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around the head as he lifted his eyes to gaze at Louis. Louis was looking down at him, lips parted. He smiled at Harry and ran his fingers through the top of Harry’s hair. Harry cupped Louis’ balls and gave them a few light squeezes as he sucked and sucked on Louis’ now throbbing, dick. 

“Fuck that feels amazing.”

Harry ignored his gag reflex and took all of Louis in his mouth. He was tearing up but he didn’t care. Louis was moaning now and Harry could tell he was getting close. Harry pulled almost all the way off and quickly sucked and slurped Louis’ entire cock back in his hot mouth again. 

“I’m- I’m gonna come.”

“Mmmh.”

“Coming.” Louis exclaimed, half out of breath. 

Harry let Louis’ come hit the back of his throat and continued to suck and swallow until Louis was all done, shuttering in contentment. Harry stood up, licked his lips, smiled at Louis, turned and walked out of the locker room. 

“Losing games isn’t so bad if that’s how you cheer me up every time.” Louis shouted as the locker room door was closing. 

 

Harry suddenly realized he was not in a dark locker room. In fact, he was sitting in a booth at the W bar, aptly called The Living Room, with three other people, supposedly having a conversation about the use of cooking with liquid nitrogen. He noticed he was hard under his jeans and shifted in his seat. 

“I’ve experimented with it but I wouldn’t say I’m confident in using it,” Xander said as he took a sip of his Pinot Blanc "Cuvée d'Amours". 

“How about you Harry?” The blonde chef Barbara asked.

“Um, never used it. Not confident.” Harry replied before taking the last swig of his Blanton’s-neat.

“I think I’m off to bed.”

“It’s only nine Harry!”

“I know, I want to be fresh for the morning.” 

“Good idea,” Barbara said. “I want to be fresh for Mr. Soccer!” 

Xander looked at Barbara and laughed. 

“You know he’s gay, right?” 

Barbara’s face dropped. 

“No,” she said in a rather forlorn tone. Turning her face towards Harry she asked “Is he really?”

“He really is.” Harry replied trying to sound equally forlorn for her.

“Well, I guess it’s better that you look fresh then. Since you’re the gay one.”

“Hey now,” Harry jokingly argued. “How do you know? I mean…you’re right but…. how did you know.” 

“Well, its semi-obvious and I’ve read up about you. All those awards, the hair, your time in Italy, blah blah blah. You’ve mentioned past boyfriends in interviews.”

Wow, Harry didn’t realize that just because he didn’t look into the other chef didn’t mean that the other chefs didn’t look into him. It was too late now. All chefs and celebrities were herein banned from looking up anything on the Internet related to food, unless it was specifically for a challenge and under the controlled environment of the studio. Excuse, KITCHEN. He had his phone so, he could try and sneak it, but there were also about a half dozen interns mingling with the contestants making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be and not doing anything outside the rules of the show. He figured he could ask Louis tomorrow morning if he had any insight on the other chefs.

Once he was upstairs he got ready for bed. It wasn’t a long process but he did have a routine. Cleanse, correct, hydrate, protect. Cleanse with PCA BPO 5% Cleanser. Correct with PCA A&C Synergy Serum. Hydrate with PCA Clearskin. Protect with, well…he just brushed his teeth, but in the morning he added PCA Perfecting Protection Broad Spectrum SPF 30. Now, time for bed.

Harry slipped into his bed. The sheets felt amazing. He got a sudden rush of adrenaline. He wiggled his toes into the fabric and scrunched his face in excitement. He was partnered with Louis Tomlinson, Louis. And they had flirted. And they still had eight more weeks to flirt. Well, if they lasted that long. Louis had told Harry that he wasn’t a great cook but Harry figured he was just being modest. Louis could at least make something homey like bangers and mash. Right? They would last till… at least week five! He melted into the mattress and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Louis crashed, face first, onto his bed and tossed his phone onto his nightstand. Luckily he was clean. He’d showered at the stadium after practice. He was exhausted. Why was he so tired? He was used to working out for at least another three hours a day. He should be less tired! Hell, he’d even had a nap. 

While still facedown on the mattress he reached down and started to shimmy his sweats off, struggling a bit to get the pants past his bum. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. He never did after evening practice. It started because he forgot a change of underwear after a practice early in his career and was embarrassed. Instead of being the rookie who forgot his underwear he decided to be the rock star that didn’t need underwear. He liked the feeling, and the attention, so he just kept it up. 

He contemplated getting up and brushing his teeth. 

“Fuck it,” he mumbled into his mattress.

He threw his useless lump of a pillow on the ground and rolled onto his back as he grabbed his phone. He knew that the contestants were no longer allowed to look up anything related to cooking but who was going to stop him. There were no studio minions around. He opened the Internet and typed Chef Harry Styles into the search engine. Pictures, videos and articles popped up.

“Ok Harry Styles. Let’s see what you’re all about.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to a lot of Florence + The Machine during this chapter writing session.

“Each team will have up to thirty minutes to plan and prep for the dinner challenge. When your team is done, one person must run over here, to the chess clock and stop your side of the clock. That will start the other team’s clock. If your team uses less time to prep than your opponent and you win the dinner challenge as determined by our judges, your team will have an advantage in the next challenge." 

Padma was standing in front of the group and the cameras were rolling. Louis and Harry were wearing their matching white chef coats with ‘Chef-Mate’ stitched on them in big block letters. Underneath was stitched H&L. For this first competition they would be facing off with Chef Barbara and her celebrity chef-mate Jacob Dillon. Four chess clocks were on the stainless steel worktable directly next to Padma.

“To determine who goes first, you will all draw chess pieces from this chef hat.”

She pulled a proper Chef Boyardee hat from behind her back. Everyone huffed out a mix of short laughs. 

“The team who draws the higher piece value gets to choose if they want to go first or second.”

One by one the teams drew their chess pieces. Barbara drew a knight. Harry looked over at Louis and gave a little shrug as if to say “we can beat that.” He was standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back. Louis noticed he liked to stand that way a lot.

“Harry. Louis. Who will draw your chess piece?”

Harry unclasped his hands and drew his arm out in front of him, motioning to Louis implying “after you.” Louis stepped forward and reached his hand into the hat. He smiled up at Padma in her damn four-inch heels, making Louis look shorter than he was. All the chess pieces were in small, clear, plastic cases so as not to allow cheating by feeling for a queen vs. a pawn. Louis pulled out his selected piece and held it up for Harry to see.

“A rook,” Padma said. “That beats Barbara and John’s knight. Would you guys like to go first or second? Remember, you are not allowed to talk and plot while waiting.”

Louis gave a small smile towards Harry, turned his head to Padma and said, “We’ll go second.”

He snickered to himself as he walked back to Harry. Padma dismissed them and the other teams going second. They had to wait in silence in a back room. They wouldn’t be allowed to watch the other teams because it might give them an advantage. When the first team had hit the chess clock, a buzzer would sound in the back room, signaling the second team to begin. 

Harry wasn’t sure why Louis had chosen to go second. He would have picked for them to go first. His brain was already planning the menu and he wanted to get started. They walked into the back room. There were eight comfortable looking chairs flanking each side of the room. At the back of the room there was a craft service table with assorted fruits, meats, and cheeses on it along with bottles of red and white wine. The wall was painted a grayish blue and had Chef-Mate painted in white on it. On one side of the title there was a chess piece, the King and on the other side, a butcher knife. Louis and Harry sat across from each other. Xander and Judy were with them along with two other teams Harry hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk to yet. Guess he wouldn’t be doing that now. 

Judy went right to the wine bottles, opened a red and exclaimed, “Who’s thirsty?”

As Louis, Harry, and a few others raised their hands, Xander laughed and reminded Judy they would be cooking in thirty minutes. Niall popped his head in to the room, told them “no talking of any kind” and left. Judy handed out the drinks and plopped down next to Harry. 

Well, this is boring, Harry thought. Why did Louis want to go second? Now we just have to sit in awkward silence for what will feel like an eternity. 

He glanced at Louis and Louis was staring right at him, right through him. He shifted in his seat and glanced at the floor, feeling self-conscious. He lifted his eyes a few seconds later and Louis was still staring at him. He looked at Xander to Louis’ right. Was he looking at Harry too? Was there something on Harry’s face? Xander was thumbing through one on the only pieces of reading material in the room. A parenting magazine where all the pages that had anything to do with food had been torn out, making the magazine about half of normal size. Harry looked back at Louis, still staring. Ok, staring contest, Harry thought. He could play.

Harry adjusted his body so he was sitting straight up and down directly facing Louis. He fixed his eyes on Louis’ face and straightened his lips into his “serious” look, usually reserved for staff at his restaurant when they’d really fucked up. Louis looked right back at him, his piercing blue eyes piercing Harry’s heart. He gave Louis a minor smile and Louis responded by parting his lips seductively. Harry’s eyes widened and Louis licked his upper lip. Ok, so Louis’ plan was to mind-fuck Harry before prep. Harry was going to lose this starting contest. He looked at Xander to see if this was registering with anybody else. Or maybe, maybe he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. Xander looked right at him, raised his eyebrows, gave a side glance in Louis’ direction and went back to flipping through the magazine promising Easy Family Travel. 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, letting his curls fall to his shoulders, all the while staring at Louis. He sucked in his lips and made a smacking sound. Louis bit his bottom lip, his knees, which had been touching, spread apart. The movement was so small it would have been insignificant to anyone else. Harry smiled and looked towards Louis’ crotch. What was happening? Louis opened his legs wider. It was Harry’s turn to lick his lips. Louis let out a tiny laugh and Harry smiled, his dimple bursting on his cheek. Louis leaned his head back and gave a heavy sigh. The sexual tension was palpable.

A noise came from the speaker on the wall. It sounded like a mix between a fire alarm and a doorbell, loud and high pitched. It was followed by Perrie’s voice. 

“Xander and Judy. I repeat, Xander and Judy.”

After chugging down the rest of her wine, Judy followed Xander out of the room. Harry relaxed a bit in his chair. They were alone.

“What-.”

“Shhh.” Louis cut him off, putting his finger against his lips.

The speaker blared again.

“Harry and Louis. I repeat, Harry and Louis.”

That was going to get old fast. They both got up and ran out of the room. Time to get cooking! As soon as they got into the kitchen, Louis headed towards the pantry- fully stocked- as Harry figured.

“Where are you going?” Yelled Harry. “We have to plan.”

Louis skidded to a stop and turned on his heels, and ran towards their workstation.

“I don’t know. I was just going to start grabbing stuff.”

“No, no. We need to be strategic.”

As with his nighttime routine, Harry had a routine for the kitchen. Clean, prepare, cook, flare. He knew it was silly but it helped him keep organized. He had developed it when he was a chef in Italy, working for Chef Marcelo Gallo, who was known for being a hard-ass. Gallo had been a chef for forty plus years before Harry stepped into his kitchen- fresh from culinary school, broke, looking for “worldly experiences” and so green his might as well have been the fresh spinach Gallo grew in the restaurant garden on the roof of the building. Harry was convinced Gallo hired him out of pity. After a week of begging everyday, Gallo conceded and hired Harry as a Recluta (literally, rookie). 

Harry would listen to Gallo shout over and over, “cleaner, cleaner, scrub, scrub” in Italian while the entire staff would scour the entire kitchen on hands and knees every morning before prepping for service. Then they would cook, and finally, flare. Gallo liked to create edible masterpieces. He used the word ‘bagliore’ a lot. After hearing it about twenty five times in one night he’d looked it up. Harry came up with his little four-word phrase the next night. Clean, prepare, cook, flare. After two years in Italy with Gallo he moved to LA to become an executive chef at a small, seven top restaurant that ended up closing a year later. Luckily the investors liked him and put money into his concept, which became The Chapel. 

He still kept his four-word phrase and made it his own. Clean- he got down and dirty with his chefs, cleaning with them and showing them how he liked his kitchen. Prepare- each day he would inform his staff about new menu items or ingredient changes. They would then all go about doing their part to prep for service. Cook- his favorite part, reading off the tickets as they came in and helping Jeff & Co. sauté, grill, bake, and broil. Flare- adding or taking away form each dish as needed. Sometimes it was the chive vinaigrette drizzled on the plate before the pan-seared salmon was set on top. Other times it was the pansy placement on top of the panna cotta. 

“Clean, prepare, cook, flare,” he told Louis. 

Louis laughed and said, “Ok chef. What do you want me to clean,” looking around the spotless kitchen? 

“Ok, ok. I guess we’ll just go right to prepare since this place is pretty clean.”

“Innit.”

The cameras were right next to them, eating up every British idiom and syllable. They, and by ‘they’ that is to say Harry, planned out their meal and wrote out two lists of ingredients, one for him and one for Louis. They would divide and conquer the pantry. 

 

As soon as Louis got into the pantry with his list he knew he was in trouble. Harry had headed in the opposite direction upon entering and Louis was staring at a wall of spices, most with names he’d never heard. He looked down at his list and took a gulp. 

6 Garlic cloves  
Bunch of fresh thyme  
Extra virgin olive oil  
Basil  
Parsley  
1 Onion  
1 Lemon  
Red wine  
White wine 

Louis quickly translated the list to:  
Those white things you pull off of that bigger white thing  
Part of a Simon and Garfunkel song-pretty sure it’s green  
EVOO! Thanks Rachel Ray!  
The green in a caprese salad-his favorite when dining somewhere nice because, cheese.  
Also part of a Simon and Garfunkel song-also green?  
Thing that has to be peeled and makes people cry  
Lemon- he wasn’t a complete dunce  
Delicious  
Delicious

He turned and headed towards the bottles. He found the olive oil and the wine. He grabbed a bottle of red, a bottle of white and a big bottle of olive oil, making sure it was extra virgin. He then saw some green looking things. He recognized the basil and threw it in his basket. The parsley and thyme were another story. He had no idea what he was looking for. He didn’t want to call Harry over but he didn’t want to guess wrong either.

“Harry?”

“Louis.” Harry replied from across the pantry.

“What does parsley look like?”

“Like cilantro but the ends of the leaves are pointy.” 

Louis bit his lip.

“What does cilantro look like?” he asked shyly.

Harry looked up from his basket loading and quickly ran over to where Louis was standing. He grabbed a bunch of cilantro in his right hand and a bunch of parsley in his left.

“This is cilantro.” He said, holding up his right hand. “The leaves are smooth or curved at the ends. 

He held up his left hand. “This is parsley, the leaves are pointed at the ends.” Harry places the parsley in Louis basket and ran back to the other end of the pantry. 

“Thanks.” Louis said, embarrassed.

“No problem Lou.”

Did Harry just give him a nickname? Most people didn’t call Louis, Lou. Just his close friends and family. It didn’t bother Louis but it made him feel weird, like Harry was now part of an intimate group of his life. He looked back at the list. Uh Oh. What did thyme look like?

“Harry?”

“Humh?”

“Thyme?” Louis asked, sheepishly.

“It’s not as flat as parsley. It has stiffer sprigs and kind of reminds me of lavender.”

Louis thought he spotted what Harry was describing. 

“Ok, I think I got it.”

He grabbed a lemon and the garlic. Next, the onion. Great, three different looking onions! Which one should he grab? The white one, the yellow one or the purple looking one.

“Harry, what kind of onion?” His voice was in a panicked state. He was really fucking this up and they hadn’t even started cooking yet. 

“Yellow, yellow.” Harry shouted. 

Louis realized Harry was already headed back to their workstation. Louis grabbed the yellow onion and ran to the workstation, camera hot on his trail. They were prepping to make Red Wine Braised Angel Hair Pasta with Pork Meatballs and a Tomato Succo, whatever that was. Harry had already started mixing some of the ingredients for the meatballs. He had Louis combine the red wine, some chicken stock, garlic and shallots in a large bowl. 

“Once you get all the ingredients in here,” he said, motioning towards the bowl, “whisk them really good, cover it and put it in the fridge.”

Louis nodded. He could do this! He knew how to cook pot noodles for fuck’s sake. He could whisk these damn ingredients together. He had to. He looked over at Harry. Harry looked so, so…in his element. He had pulled his hair back into a bun and was quickly cutting Louis’ onion. Louis didn’t want to let him down. The adorable, sexy, cute, hot chef who Louis was definitely lusting over. Louis was playing for charity but he knew the chef winner would be getting a monetary prize. Harry had set everything out for him including the bowl, measuring cups and something he assumed he was supposed to use to “whisk” everything together. 

Once all the ingredients were in the bowl he leaned over the Harry and whispered, “How do you whisk?”

Harry let out a giant, one syllable laugh and quickly threw his hands over his mouth, embarrassed by his true laugh that he tried not to let escape too often. He walked over to Louis and grabbed the whisk. 

“Like this Lou.” He quickly demonstrated to Louis what to do. “You got it.”

“Cheers, mate. Thanks.” 

Louis took over whisking duty; his cheeks a pink hue from the humiliation that comes with not knowing how to whisk. As soon as he placed the bowl in the fridge Harry ran over to their chess clock and hit the stop. They had beat Barbara and John by twenty-three seconds.

“If we win the dinner challenge we get the advantage next time.” Louis said excitedly. 

Harry thought Louis’ excitement was rather cute and squeezed Louis shoulders in acknowledgement. 

Once everyone was done they gathered back in the kitchen for the group shots of Padma explaining the next day’s portion of the challenge. Someone in the dark behind the cameras yelled ‘cut’ and Niall walked out onto the set.

“Ok, now we are going to film your first chef-mate interviews as a team. We are going to film each team, one at a time, in the back room. The rest of you can stay out here. Feel free to cook if you like and we’ve set up a seating area behind the pantry.”

“Can you bring out the wine from the back?” Judy asked. 

“Sure thing Judy love,” Niall said while giving her a wink. “First to interview is Harry and Louis cause Louis has to get to practice.”

Louis and Harry started to walk towards the back and Louis swore he saw some of the other celebrities roll their eyes. Oh well, fuck ‘em. 

Niall opened the door to the back room. 

“We’re going to ask you guys some questions about your teamwork so far. How you think you guys will do, what you knew of each other beforehand, blah blah blah. It will probably take about a forty-five minutes and then Louis, you can go. Harry, sorry. You’ll have to wait until everyone else is done to get back to the hotel.” 

“I can drive him to the hotel after we are done.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that, you need to get to practice,” Harry interjected before Niall could respond.

“Really, I don’t mind. It’s no problem.”

“I’ll have to ask the producers if that’s ok.”

“Ok, yeah. Well, if it is…I’ll take him.”

“Alright, let’s do your interview first and then I’ll check.”

“Cheers.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you weren't sure, I am mixing real and fictional names. Thanks for reading.

Harry could tell Louis was nervous. He was fidgeting with his chef’s coat, his slender body feeling foreign within the stiff cotton and buttons. Harry watched Louis leg bounce up and down on the chair next to him at the speed of a horny dog humping a new guest’s leg. Harry reached out and touched Louis’ thigh. The crew was still setting up for the interview.

“Lou, stop. Are you nervous?” Harry said while trying not to think about how thick and athletic Louis’ thigh felt under his now clammy hand. 

Louis stopped bobbing his leg. “Just a bit, I don’t want to make you look bad.”

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked, genuinely shocked.

“Um, how about because I don’t know the difference between parsley and cilantro?”

“It’s fine. Nobo-“

“Ready to get started?” Niall interjected.

Most of the questions were pretty basic. How did the first challenge go? What are you guys making? Do you think you make a good team? They were instructed to answer the questions as if they hadn’t been asked a question at all. 

WRONG:  
Q: Do you think you will win tomorrow?  
A: Yeah, we think so

RIGHT:  
Q: Do you think you will win tomorrow?  
A: We are pretty confident that we will win against Barbara and Jacob in the dinner challenge.

Once they got the hang of how to answer the questions Harry thought they were sounding pretty natural. Questions were fun; he got to talk about food. Louis loosened up and joked about needing Harry’s help to find the parsley and thyme. Niall’s questioning paused. He leaned forward a bit. He looked at his clipboard. Harry could see an internal struggle happening in Niall’s brain.

“Are we done?” Louis asked, oblivious to the Niall struggle.

“Um…yeah? Yeah.” Niall said running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, we’re done.”

“You sure?” Harry wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah, done. And Louis,” He said standing. “Production said you can take Harry to the hotel but you have to have a cameraman with you. Don’t want to miss a chance to get something for the show.” 

Harry followed Louis, along with that big cameraman guy; what was his name, out to the studio lot. He was curious to see what Louis drove. Was he one of those famous athletes who had a super speedy two seater to show off? Or maybe he was the athlete with the tricked out Range Rover. Or, Harry could walk up to something seemingly not Louis’ style at all, like a truck. Harry told himself that if they walked out to a truck he would give Xander five dollars because it sounded like a bet they would have made the night before.  
Luckily for Harry, Xander would not be getting five dollars richer. 

Louis stopped and Harry and the cameraman stopped behind him. Harry gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. He knew if wouldn’t be a truck and he was glad it wasn’t something too flashy, like a Lamborghini. This car had a bit of flash, no doubt, but it didn’t scream “celebrity inside! Come and look!” Louis was standing by a brand new 2016 Audi A8 Sedan in Daytona Gray Pearl. In the early morning hours at The Chapel, after service was over and all the staff had gone home Harry and Jeff would often joke about what fancy cars the would buy once they were as famous ad Gordon Ramsey. Harry would say he would get something nice but not too ‘showy’. 

“Like an Audi or a Lexus.”

“Screw that,” Jeff would retort. “I’m getting a top of the line Rolls Royce Phantom.” Then he would take a long pause and tell Harry he would get a jeep too. “Ya know, to drive around town.”

They would then both double over in laugher as they pictured themselves in such fancy cars and ridiculous situations. Now Harry was in his ridiculous situation. About to get a ride form from football star Louis Tomlinson in a Audi A8. The car as sleek and sexy, just like Louis. Louis unlocked the doors. He looked at Harry and, in his best Regina George impressions said, “Get in loser, we’re going shopping.”

Harry let out his same burst of a laugh from earlier and Louis’ eyes crinkled in delight and were accompanied by a smug smile. 

The cameraman slid the camera off his shoulder and said, “Actually you can’t do that. You have to go straight to the hotel.”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Preston. I’m joking. It’s a line from a movie.”

Once they had all filed into the car, Louis, Harry, Louis’ new best friend Preston, and Preston’s camera, Louis sped off the lot. Harry had wanted to sit in the front next to Louis but he was forced to sit behind Louis so Preston could get a clear shot of both of their faces with talking. Harry was secretly moping about it like a teenager. 

“How’s the hotel?”  
“It’s really nice. I’m rooming with Xander.”

Why did that follow his answer to Louis question? Like Louis cared who he was rooming with. What was his motive? Was he trying to make Louis jealous? Or maybe is subconscious wanted to tell Louis that he couldn’t sneak back later cause Xander would be around. Naughty subconscious!

“Cool.”

Oh no, Harry thought. Cool what? Cool that the hotel is nice or cool that I’m rooming with Xander.

“He seems nice.” 

Ok, cool that I’m rooming with Xander, Wait, why was that cool? Harry’s brain told his inner monologue to shut up.

“Seems so,” was all he decide to reply.

“I’ve never stayed at the W. Been to the bar though, Station Hollywood. It’s delicious.”

“You can come up and see my room.” Harry could feel his face turn bright red and he was suddenly glad he wasn’t sitting next to Louis. 

Louis’ face grew into a smile. 

“Oh really Harold?” he asked, raising his eyebrows, even thought Harry couldn’t see him.

“I-I mean, uh…to see what the rooms are like. No to, uh. I’m just going to stop talking now.”

Louis laughed and Harry slouched into the beautiful black leather seat.

Harry watched as Louis turned on his radio. Sweet Disposition was playing. He started to quietly sing along. 

“Harry, you have a really great voice.” 

Louis sounded sincere and somehow Harry’s cheeks got even more flushed with embarrassment. After listening to the soundtrack of Louis' bedroom which included Incubus- Friends and Lovers, Ed Sheeran- Kiss Me, Zero 7-Somersault, and Yaz- Only You, they pulled up the hotel valet stand. Harry was sure he wouldn’t be able to get up from the back seat. He was pretty certain his heart had fallen out somewhere back there between songs. Pulled out by the amazingness of Louis’ music choices and the fact that he and Louis quietly sang together the entire time. 

Preston got out and Harry managed to shove his heart back into his chest and exit the car. Preston had been ordered by Perrie to “Stay with Harry and film, just in case anything exciting happens.” He was also supposed to stay with Harry because Louis’ contract said he was not to be followed outside of the studio, unless specifically part of Chef-mate business. To Harry’s surprise Louis got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet.

“How ‘bout we grab a drink? It’s a nice evening. I don’t have to practice until eight. Plus, it will give poor Preston here something to film besides you in your room watching trashy TV.”

“Oh, they’re not allowed in our rooms.” Harry immediately realized this sentence was right on track with his entire innuendo themed dialogue since leaving the studio. Just when the earlier embarrassment had receded, it was now back in full force.

Louis laughed out loud and grabbed Harry’s shoulder. 

“Come on Harold. I hear the Grey Goose calling my name.”

 

After two Vodka Sodas and a glass of wine Harry was feeling quite happy and realized he hadn’t really eaten anything all day. Tasting his food while cooking did not count as a meal. He was pretty sure Louis hadn’t eaten anything either. He knew Louis didn’t touch the food in the back room during their mind-fucking. 

“Do you want to order some food?”

Louis looked at his watch.

“Yeah, ok. I could eat.”

They ordered some appetizers and shared with Preston. Harry thought that sitting with a heavy camera on your shoulder filming two guys talking couldn’t be that exciting for him. He was pretty sure Preston didn’t understand every third word they said anyways. Harry noticed that every time he hung out with other British people in America his accent got thicker. Jeff would often comment on this after Harry's family would visit or they would converse with foreign restaurant guests who wanted to thank the chef. 

“So why did you agree to do the show?” Harry asked.

“Well, I didn’t really have a choice. My agent really wanted me to do it. He had spoken with the entire management team of The Galaxy before he even told me about the offer. The owners and managers thought it would be good publicity so, here I am.”

“I see.”

“My agent is kind of a foodie so I think he thought it would be cool for me to be on the show. Plus he knows I’m shit at cooking and he thinks I should get better at it.”

“You’re not so bad.”

“Harry, I didn’t know how to whisk.” Louis said, giving Harry the you-know-I’m-a-bad-cook look.

“Ok, ok. You’re not great!”

Somewhere in the evening, more teams came back to the hotel. Some spotted Louis and Harry and pulled up next to them at the table while others claimed exhaustion and went to their rooms. Eventually Louis looked at his watch again and realized it was 7pm. He got up from the table and started to say his good-byes. Instinctively Harry got up as well.

“I’ll walk you out.”

“Ok.” Louis said smiling and melting Harry’s heart.

As they waited for the valet Harry suddenly felt the air around them fill with awkwardness. This seemed like a first date. Sure, they didn’t end up paying for the food because the show picked up the tab. And sure, there was a big burly camera guy filming their every move but…still. Harry suddenly felt like they had had a date. He wasn’t sure if Louis was feeling the tension but the fact that neither of them were talking and Louis was scuffing his feet back and forth along the sidewalk made Harry think Louis was feeling it as well. There was no camera with them because Preston was still the only cameraman at the hotel. He had to decide who to film. Follow the guy he already had at least 3 hours of footage of or stay with the new group at the bar? 

The valet pulled up with the Audi and Louis looked up at Harry and smiled.

“Well, that was fun…until this awkward part right here.”

“Mmmm,” was all Harry could reply, realizing he must look like a teenage girl waiting for her good night kiss at her doorstep.

“Ok, well…see you tomorrow.” 

Louis started to walk around to the driver’s side of the door. Harry knew this would be his only chance for a while. No cameras, no crew, no Niall and Perrie, just the two of them. He turned Louis towards him, grabbed him by the shoulders and…. chickened out…and gave Louis a peck on the cheek. Louis looked surprised. He chuckled, walked around to the driver’s side, opened the car door and got in.

Before he drove away he rolled his window down and leaned over the passenger seat.

“Maybe next time I’ll be charming enough to get a kiss on the lips.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was 2 a.m. Louis knew this to be true because he was staring at the illuminated red numbers on the alarm clock next to his bed. He rolled over and punched his pillow. It was now 2:01. Sure he couldn’t sleep because of the damn pillow that he still hadn’t gotten around to exchanging but that was a small piece of the two-piece, no-sleep puzzle. The larger piece was Harry. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. Louis kept replaying the day in his head. He was such a mess in the challenge. What’s parsley? How do you whisk? What the Fuck?! Why hadn’t he paid more attention when his mom was cooking? He might have been a little optimistic in thinking they could make it to week five. He hoped Harry would be able to carry is ass through at least a few more competitions. He wanted to spend time with Harry. 

He suddenly felt claustrophobic. The sheets were too tight around him; the air was thick and suffocating. He had to get out. Of his bed, his room, his hours. He threw on his Adidas jumper, gym shorts, trainers and a beanie. Practically running downstairs to escape, he swiped his keys off the kitchen counter and headed to the car. Once inside the garage the claustrophobia subsided a bit. 

He drove over to the Natural History Museum, up the PCH, over to the Wilshire Country Club Golf Course and back to Venice Beach. The early, early morning dark was calming, most of the city lights were off and the whole world seemed dim. Louis had the windows down. Feeling the west coast breeze off the PCH, he breathed deep and smooth. He was driving without a destination. Practically on autopilot, his car arrived at the valet stand for the The W.

Once inside the lobby he needed to see Harry. He didn’t know why his subconscious had brought him here. He just knew he had to see Harry. He didn’t even need to talk to him; just seeing him would be enough. He walked up to the young girl behind the check-in counter.

“Hi, I’m looking for a friend but I don’t know the room number.” He said in his most charming ‘Americans-Love-Brits’ voice.

The girl, whose nametag read Rebecca, was looking down at the counter, through her hipster glasses. She seemed slightly annoyed that someone was making her stop her studying. 

“Sorry Sir. To protect the privacy of our guests we are not allowed to give out room information.” She responded without taking her eyes off of her Political Science textbook. 

But as soon as she looked up her anger transformed into the soft look of a lovey-dovey schoolgirl. Louis recognized this look. He had seen it multiple times before from both sexes. He was ready to lay it on thick.

“Sorry Love. I completely understand and normally I wouldn’t insist,” He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. “But, he forgot his phone in my car and I can’t very well call him to let him know, can I? I know he will need his phone. Do you think you could do it just this once for me Rebecca?”

He knew that if Rebecca had recognized him as famous he wouldn’t have even needed to turn on this level of charm. Most girls didn’t recognize him though, at least not in America. They liked soccer and they’d watch the World Cup and they knew who David Beckham was but that was pretty much the end. Her swooning face lit up and she gave her hair a flip. Louis knew he was going to get what he wanted. 

“Ok, I guess I can do that. Just this once.” 

She looked down at the computer. “What’s the last name?”

“Styles, although it might be grouped with the rooms for ‘Chef-Mate’.” Louis said, hoping this didn’t raise any red flags with her.

It did not.

“Found him. He’s in room 509.”

“Thanks Love! I really appreciate it,” Louis said flashing her smile and gorgeous blue eyes at her once more before heading to the elevators. He knew how to get what he wanted form people. It didn’t matter, male or female, if the recognized him or not, he could work the powers of persuasion. He tried not to use said powers often because he hated feeling like he was taking advantage of someone but sometimes it couldn’t be helped. He needed to see Harry.

The elevator doors opened and he was face to face, almost, with Xander. Louis had never really seen Xander close up. His hair as short, basic brown, and curlier than Louis remembered. His face had some stubble that Louis that was meant to be ironic. He was taller that Harry. He could see why Xander would be considered attractive. 

“Hey,” Louis said with genuine surprise.

Even though he had planned to see Harry he didn’t really consider the possibility of seeing other contestants. 

“Hey, “ Xander replied, equally surprised and exiting the elevation. “Is something wrong?”

“No, why?”

“Well, it’s about three in the morning and you’re not asleep in your bed. You’re here, and the W hotel elevator. Is something wrong? Did you need to see Harry?”

Need to see Harry? Yes, Louis needed to see Harry, needed to smell Harry. Needed to hear, touch and taste Harry. He would settle for see.

“Errm… yeah but it’s not urgent, nothing is wrong.”

Only, something was wrong. Louis was still in the lobby talking with Xander. He could feel the air around him getting thick again.

“Want to get a drink? Harry’s snoring and I can’t sleep.”

Louis looked at the bar and saw the bartender with one sad-looking businessman, probably from Ohio, nursing his beer.

“Tempting.” He said, trying not to sound too sarcastic. “I think I’ll try my luck at waking Harry up.” He paused. “I just have a really quick question,” was the best he could come up with.

“Must be an important one if it can’t wait another five hours.” Xander said with a slight air of annoyance.

“It is.” Louis replied, sounding just a hint of bitchy as he stepped into the elevator.

The air inside the elevator already felt lighter now that Xander was removed. Before Louis ever had time to think of what he was going to say to Harry, the doors opened and he was on the fifth floor. He knocked on door 509, stood up straight, and wiped his suddenly clammy hands on his jumper. No answer. He knocked again, louder and longer. Still no answer. He’s nerves were subsiding with each attempt to wake Harry from sleep. He switched to knocking and talking. After three “Harry. Harry. Wake the fuck up” ‘s and continuous knocking he heard Harry stumbling to the door. 

“Ouch. Fuck! Stupid boot.”

Harry opened the door still half sleeping. Louis shoved him backwards, stepping into the hotel room. 

“Louis, what the fuck?”

“You’re making me sleep deprived.”

Louis hadn’t known how he was going to react or what he was going to say once he woke Harry up. Now that he was in front of Harry it seemed Louis was going to react with anger. Mild anger. More frustration, really. 

“Wha-”

“Well, you and my fucking pillow. But mainly you!”

“I’m-”

“Nope, don’t apologize.” Louis spit out. “It would make you too perfect and I’m not ready to know if you’re too perfect yet.” 

Louis sounded calmer now and a bit defeated. He sat down on floor next to the bathroom door. His legs were straight out in front of him and he was moving his feet back and forth. The claustrophobic feeling was gone, the annoyance from the lobby was gone, the anger was lifted and now all Louis felt was stupid. Stupid for driving to the hotel, stupid for waking Harry up, and stupid for having nothing to say afterwards. 

Harry sat down next to him and crossed his legs. They both stared out at Louis’ feet. Harry didn’t know if Louis wanted him to talk but he felt he just needed to be quite. He had only met Louis less than 72 hour ago but he felt like he knew him, knew what he needed. And yet, he also felt that he didn’t know Louis at all. He knew the Louis Tomlinson that the media pushed on the masses but that didn’t really count. That wasn’t who Louis truly was. Parts of Louis felt foreign, his past, his family, his goals. But Harry knew he would learn about those parts in time. Even if they didn’t last on this silly show and they were kicked off next week, he knew he wasn’t going to stop talking to Louis. He was determined to be… friends? Sure, he would take friends. He wasn’t sure why but he felt that was what Louis needed right now. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said. 

“What for?”

“For waking you up, pushing you, not letting you talk.” 

“It’s ok.” Harry replied and placed his arm around Louis, pulling him into the spot between his shoulder and chest. 

“I promise I have my shit together. I don’t usually wake people up without explanation.”

“ It’s fine. I don’t mind. I’m not used to going to bed until after two anyways.”

“Why?” Louis asked, sounding disgusted. 

“Once everything is closed up and cleaned at the restaurant it’s usually close to 2am.”

“Shit! That’s got to be rough!”

“Naaa, I’m pretty used to it. Hey, want to see the place?”

“What? Now?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered, getting to his feet. “Your car is here. I want you to see it.”

“Um, what about the fact that you are not allowed to leave the hotel unless it’s show related?”

“Fuck it! It’s three in the morning. We will back before pick up to the studio. Let’s go.”

“Um, Xander is downstairs. He saw me the lobby. He’ll see us leave.”  
“Ok,” Harry said. “I’ll talk to him. He won’t care and he won’t rat on us.” 

“If you say so,” was all Louis could say. He really did want to see Harry’s restaurant and it seemed Harry really wanted to show it to him. 

With that response, Harry let out a full smile, dimples and all, and grabbed proper clothes. Louis watched as he threw on black denim over his briefs and a silky button down that he only buttoned halfway. After sliding on a pair of short black boots Louis assumed were the recipient of the earlier swear, Harry looked and Louis and proclaimed he was ready. Louis gave a straight-mouthed smile.

“Is this how you normally dress?” 

Harry looked down and furrowed his brows. 

“Yeah. Well, a lot of the time. You just don’t know because you’ve only seen me in my chef coat and my t-shirt I had on under it today. I can tone it down too.”

“No, no. Don’t do that. I like it. You look… hot.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, blushing.

Once they were in the Lobby, Louis pointed towards the sad-business man with a new pint and Xander sitting one seat over. Harry strolled over to the bar and Louis walked towards the valet. Louis watched Xander as Harry said whatever he did to him. Louis sensed that Xander wasn’t all too pleased and it appeared Harry had to do a bit of convincing. Eventually Harry gave Xander a pat on the shoulder and walked back to Louis. 

“Was he cool?” Louis asked still looked at Xander who was looking straight back at him.

“Yeah, he’s cool.”

Xander gave Louis a head nod and, out of habit and social courtesy, Louis gave one back. He had a weird vibe about Xander. He didn’t know what it was but it felt like a mix of overprotective big brother and jealous boyfriend. Louis pushed the vibe deep down inside. He didn’t want to think about Xander. He was going to see Harry’s restaurant. He was excited to see where Harry created and crafted delicious meals that people waited three months to try.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer to post this chapter. Thanks for reading!

The building for The Chapel was not gaudy, in fact, it was practically non-existent. If someone has driven by it a hundred times they probably wouldn’t realize it was The Chapel. Someone looking for it might miss it. It was a dark brown building with a rather nondescript look about it. The sign was simple and was not illuminated, but it wasn’t plain either. Louis guessed that Sunday mornings in parking lot might be filled with confused churchgoers trying to find a church to experience God. 

Once inside, Louis thought he was in a completely different restaurant. The large dining room had a white granite bar spreading the length of the left wall. It was in front of long, glass shelves housing the nicest of bottles for regulars and visitors to try. There was white everywhere. The walls were white, the tables, the chairs, and the booths, white everywhere. The look was completely modern. The exact opposite of what Louis expected. There were large black and white framed photographs all throughout the dining and bar.

“So, this is where the guests sit.” Harry said walking backwards so he could explain and see Louis at the same time.

“Innit,” Louis relied.

They kept walking towards the back of the house. Harry asked if Louis wanted something to drink. Of course Louis said obliged. 

“Whatever you want to make me.”

“Ok, but let it be noted that I asked.”

“Noted.”

Harry pulled out two champagne glasses and poured them with a third of X-Rated and two thirds of champagne. Louis took a sip and felt like he was drinking the beach at sunset. The drink was sweet and also smooth and strong.

“Amazing,” he said.

“Thanks,” Harry replied. “I had it in San Diego and knew I needed it on my bar menu.” 

“Who took the photos?” Louis asked after taking another swig of his drink. “Is it someone famous?”

“No, it was me, actually. They are of different places around Holmes Chapel.”

“Brilliant mate! Really nice job.”

They walked into the kitchen and the modern white style continued. Black and white appliances and utensils complemented the stainless steel throughout the kitchen. Harry grabbed a large mixing bowl ad set his champagne glass on the line.

“I’m making us breakfast. How do you feel about banana pancakes?”

“I feel great about them.” Louis replied, hoisting himself up on the counter. 

Louis watched as Harry measured, mixed, and eventually poured the banana pancake batter onto the griddle. Harry could feel Louis watching him. He could feel himself falling. Falling for Louis without hesitation. This didn’t happen to him. He didn’t’ fall for people. He protected himself to make sure that he never fell. He stayed busy and consumed with the restaurant. He wasn’t willing to let someone inside his life. 

On more than one occasion Liam and Jeff (and his mom and Gemma) had spoken to him about opening up to dating. They would suggest dating sites, double dates with them, blind dates, anything to get Harry happy in something other than food. He flipped the pancakes and thought about the last conversation he had had with Liam. It had been during service about two weeks ago. Liam had come by after work and was munching on some kale chips at a barstool he pulled up to the line.

“He’s a lawyer. He’s really sweet.”

“I’m not sure those two sentences go together Liam.” Harry replied after reading off a ticket.

“Ok, I....you’re right. He is a lawyer, and he seems nice enough.”

“Nice enough, is that what I’m worth to you…setting me up with someone who ‘seems nice enough’.”

“I’m just trying to get you out there.”

“What exactly is ‘out there’?”

“You know, THERE-dates, seeing people, doing something besides cooking.”

“I see people.”

“Romantically?”

“Does it count if I’m seeing them romantically even if they don’t see me that way?” Harry asked. Or at all, he thought.

“Is this someone who is your friend?” Liam asked, genuinely curious to know if Harry had been pining over someone they both knew some Liam could play matchmaker. “Or is this some famous person you think about when you wank?”

“Haha, like I’m telling you! Just leave it Liam. I don’t have time for a boyfriend.” 

“That’s what I’m saying. You need to make time. You’re too wrapped up in the restaurant.”

Flash forward to now and Harry was in his kitchen making breakfast for the person he was seeing romantically in his dreaming only now he wasn’t asleep. Louis was in his kitchen, watching him make pancakes.

“I had a dream about this once,” He said to Louis.

“Oh yeah? Cooking breakfast for me in your restaurant kitchen at four in the morning?” Louis asked, expecting Harry was joking.

“Yeah, well not the time specifically…” Harry replied, completely serious. He left out the part of the dream where they were both wearing only aprons. 

Harry served Louis the pancakes along with syrup and fresh squeezed orange juice. 

Louis took his breakfast and exclaimed, “Dream come true.”

Harry laughed and they both dug into their pancakes. Once they were done Louis offered to do the dishes. Harry insisted Louis not lift a finger and they compromised by Louis washing and Harry drying and putting them away. 

They spent the next hour absorbing each other. Harry learned about how Louis became a star football player and Louis heard about Harry’s time in culinary school and in Italy. They were scratching the surface of getting to know each other. Harry disappeared into the dining room and came back with Scrabble. 

“Aces! Where did that come from?” Louis asked.

“We keep it in a drawer behind the bar. Sometimes I get stuck on what to cook and this helps me refocus. Want to play?”

“Yes! But I must warn you. I’m pretty good.”

“Oh is that so?” Harry flirted. “Care to make a wager?”

“I would feel bad taking your money, Harold.”

“Who said anything about money? I was thinking clothing.” Jesus, Harry thought, did I just say that out loud. 

Louis’ eyes lit up. He rubbed his hands together like a greedy capitalist.

“You’re on.”

Harry explained the rules. If your word does not score higher than the other player’s word then you must remove an article of clothing. If you 'challenge' a word and win, you can put an article of clothing back on; if you lose, you must remove an article of clothing.

Harry put the Dirty Dancing soundtrack on because who doesn’t love listening to The Ronettes when playing strip Scrabble. He let Louis go first since Harry had been the one to suggest the game. Louis looked at his tiles and played the word Silver, 9 points, plus double points for a letter, so 10 points, not too shabby. Harry played off of the V and spelled Vortex, 16 points. So far, no clothes were off. All Louis could come up with next was Jolt, which was only 11 points. Harry’s eyes lit up. Louis laughed and removed a shoe. 

Another shoe and a beanie later, Louis was cursing himself for not putting on socks. Harry was still fully clothed and looking quite smug. Louis knew he was about to lose his shirt. Harry and just played a fifteen-point word. Louis looked at all his tiles and realized he could spell penis. It wouldn’t beat Harry’s point total but he didn’t care. The kitchen was already sexually charged just from the flirting and shoe removal alone. Harry laughed at Louis’ word and watched as Louis pulled his jumper off over his head and then fixed his hair. 

Louis chest was smooth. It wasn’t as tan as Harry thought it would be. He had a small amount of light hair in the center of his chest. His abs were defined but not too defined, like he tried too hard to look ripped. Harry was enjoying the view and Louis noticed.

“Oi, your turn Curly. Or would you rather just stare at me all day.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said crossing his legs out in front of him and leaning back.

“Just play.”

Harry looked at his tiles and he knew he could beat Louis’ points earned with ‘penis’ but he wasn’t sure he wanted too. He played the word ‘lube’ and took off his first article of clothing, his boot. Louis was ready for more. He had to rip the clothes off of Harry. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached out and crawled towards Harry, scattering the Scrabble game across the floor. He tore at Harry’s top, ripping the two buttons that were buttoned. Harry looked stunned but didn’t say anything, his Peridot eyes watching Louis work. Louis bent down slightly and licked all the way up Harry, from navel to neck. Harry shuttered in delight. Louis kissed Harry on the throat, on the jawline, on the cheek, on the eyelid. He parted Harry’s lips with his tongue. His tongue lapped against Harry’s. Harry’s tongue was heated and longingly licked back. 

“Are you sure this is ok?” Louis asked breathlessly between kisses.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Harry asked, pulling at Louis’ gym shorts.

“Your clean kitchen…. Don’t want the health department to get mad.”

“Fuck the health department,” Harry said as he pulled Louis shorts down. 

He was on top of Louis now and started to run his tongue along Louis’ collarbone. He grabbed Louis’ hands and put them over his head. He had managed to get Louis’ shorts off but his boxer briefs were still on. Harry gave Louis a dimpled smile and went down to Louis waist. He bit the band of Louis’ underwear and pulled them off in one swift movement with only his teeth. Louis hard dick sprang from the layer of fabric holding it down and Harry eyed it and smiled. He took the head in his mouth; he flicked his tongue around the rim and listened to Louis moan with pleasure. 

Harry licked up the entire shaft and sucked Louis into his mouth. It was just like his dreams but he wasn’t dreaming and they were in his restaurant kitchen. He moved off of Louis’ dick and sucked on one of his balls. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Louis sighed.

Harry tickled his finger over and around Louis’ hole while continuing to suck at his balls. He moved back up to Louis’ dick but only kissed it and continued to move upward. Louis groaned with longing before Harry shoved his tongue inside Louis’ mouth. He kissed Louis and moved his hand up to jack him off. Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair, panting and shuttering between kisses. He pulled on Harry’s hair ever so slightly not knowing if Harry would like it or not. Harry sucked in air. 

“Yeah.” 

Louis’ dick was throbbing and Harry felt him swelling. He moved back down to Louis penis and started sucking from base to tip, adding a swirl around the lip with each pass. Without warning Louis arched his back and came inside Harry’s mouth, shuttering as his back fell back against the kitchen floor. Harry swallowed and crawled up to Louis’ face, giving him a slightly salty kiss.

“Well, I guess I was really charming. That was more than just a kiss.”

“You started it,” Harry replied laughing. 

“I guess I should finish it too,” Louis said. He rolled on top of Harry and started kissing him ever so softly. He licked at Harry’s lips. He went in for a kiss but it was hardly a kiss and he barely gave any tongue. He continued to tease and torment Harry in the form of hot, so hot, little kisses, making Harry whine and whimper for more.

“Fucking kiss me,” Harry finally said when he couldn’t stand the desire anymore. 

Louis smiled to himself and kissed Harry hard and full, lapping his tongue with Harry’s. He could feel that Harry was hard under his jeans. He peeled the jeans off of Harry and focused in on Harry’s long, hard cock. He spent time on the tip, listening to the sounds of bliss coming from Harry’s mouth. Eventually, just like with the earlier kisses, he knew Harry couldn’t take it anymore and shoved his whole mouth around Harry. He slobbered as he worked back and forth, making a mess in the short hairs surrounding Harry’s dick. Harry started to buck with the motion and pretty soon he was mouth-fucking Louis, Louis’ eyes watering slightly as he worked. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna come Lou.”

And then he did. And Louis swallowed and swallowed until Harry was all done.

Louis sat back, his jaw sore from it’s recent workout. Harry sat up looking satisfied and grabbed his shirt. He leaned forward and kissed Louis, Louis kissing back equally. Louis looked at his phone.

“Shit! It’s 6am.” Louis said as he pulled his pants on. “We’ve got to go.”

They arrived back at the hotel with thirty minutes to spare before Perrie, Niall and the whole production crew arrived to take everyone to the studio. They ran up to Harry’s room. Harry wanted to shower before the day started. He also needed to change his clothes, seeing as there were no longer function buttons on half of his current top. Xander was sitting on one of the beds and his head snapped towards the door as soon as it opened. Louis stumbled in first, followed by Harry whose hands were pressed against Louis’ low back. 

“God Harry, cutting it a bit close aren’t we.”

“Sorry, Xander. I know we put you in a tight spot. Nobody noticed thought, right?”

Louis giggled at Harry’s reply and Harry laughed back. Harry disappeared into the bathroom and Louis was left waiting with Xander in the room. Luckily Harry was quick and Louis didn’t have to make too much small talk with Xander before they were all ready to go downstairs. They met Judy in the lobby and she didn’t even question Louis’ presence. Other contestants filtered in and eventually Niall arrived with three cameramen, including Preston, and the transport vans.

“Oh. Louis. What are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d arrive to the studio like everybody else. Harry mentioned the pick up time so, here I am.”

“Ok, well…I guess that’s fine.”

Niall seemed a little thrown by the addition of Louis and Harry noticed him taking some notes down on his clipboard. Everyone funneled into the vans and headed to the studio.

Padma met them in the kitchen after Hair and Makeup and explained the rules of the dinner challenge. They would have two hours to cook and then they would present their dishes to the judges. One team would be eliminated after the dinner challenge. Off camera, Perrie explained that during judges deliberation they would be interviewed again- as a team and individually. They would also be starting the first half of the next challenge after the first team was eliminated. 

Every team got to work at their stations. Louis was having trouble concentrating. His mind kept wandering back to the image of Harry sucking and fucking him. Luckily he didn’t need to concentrate too much. He and Harry had worked out a game plan for the day. He would do side jobs and random tasks that Harry asked of him throughout cooking time and Harry would do most of the “heavy lifting.” When time was up Harry looked pleased with their dish so Louis decided he was pleased with it too. Now, hopefully the judges would feel the same way so they could stay on the show and continue to work, and play, together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this yesterday but with all the Bullshit 3.0 I just couldn't motivate myself enough to do it. Today I decided that people are liking reading this and I'm liking writing this so....screw it! It is a slightly shorter chapter.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!!!!

The judges were sitting at a round table with crisp white linens. A bouquet of poppies and ranunculus sat at the center of the table in a blue glass vase. Harry was intimidated the minute he stepped into the room. He was holding two plates of Red Wine-Braised Angel Hair Pasta with Pork Meatballs and Louis was holding the other two. Harry placed his plates in front of Padma and guest judge, Ted Allen. Louis walked to the opposite side of the table and placed his plates in front of Eric Ripert and actress/Italian chef Debi Mazar. They both stepped back and Harry explained the dish.

“Today we’ve made for you a Red Wine-Braised Angel Hair Pasta with Pork Meatballs and a Tomato Succo.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Padma said sweetly. “Louis how was it cooking with Harry? We’re you helpful?”

“It was great. I’m not sure how helpful I was but I know I’ll get better.”

They left the judges to eat and joined the others in the mind-fuck room. If Louis was nervous, Harry couldn’t tell. He strolled right up to the table filled with food and booze and grabbed a bottle of water. Harry could see that Louis was in his element, well, one of his elements. Harry could tell that Louis was one of those people who was comfortable in almost any situation. He was calm and confident in front of groups of people. He had a swagger about him that Harry never saw in anyone else. Harry also never stared at anyone else’s ass to the extent that he did Louis’. 

He could fell eyes on him. He pried his eyes away from Louis’ perfectly curved ass and looked up. Louis’ upper half was turned back to him like a movie star posing on the red carpet in a backless dress. He smiled at Harry and gave him a small wink. Harry smiled back and glanced to the right. Xander was looking at him too. Harry smiled at Xander and looked back to Louis. Louis wasn’t looking at him anymore and Harry was somewhat happy that Louis hadn’t seen his exchange with Xander. He wasn’t sure why.

Niall came in and started taking teams for interviews. Perrie as also in and out of the room, grabbing each person for individual interviews. Louis and Harry went with Niall when it was their turn. Niall kept looking back at them with a worried look. Harry noticed, Louis didn’t.

“some of the questions today might be a little personal.” Niall explained. “It doesn’t mean we’ll use all of it, or any of it, once it’s edited for the show but I have to ask.”

“Ok, no worries Mate. It’s not like I haven’t had reporters probing me with personal, sometimes inappropriate, questions before.” Louis stated matter-of-factly.

“Right, erm…ok. Have a seat.”

As the interview proceeded harry thought that the questions didn’t seem very personal at all. How was your teamwork in the kitchen today? Louis, how do you think you are doing? Basic questions Harry was expecting.

“Louis, are you learning a lot from Harry?”

“Oh yeah, I’m learning a lot from Harry. Loads. I learned how to whisk! He’s very good with his hands.” Louis thought about adding “and mouth” but used his better judgment and decided against it.

Harry looked a little shocked at Louis’ innuendo but tried not to let it show. Niall’s eyes grew a bit, he chuckled and used Louis’ answer to segue to more personal questions.

“Would you guys say you have a connection the other teams don’t share?”

Louis looked at Harry and gave a smile.

“I would say we have a great connection. Certainly being the only two Brits in this competition gives us a different connection than the rest of the chef-testants, “Louis said, laughing as he used the word chef-testants.

“We seem to compliment each other well in the kitchen.” Harry added, smiling over at Louis.

Louis smiled back and Harry thought his chest was going to explode. He felt the watts of Louis’ smile burning his heart. He knew he wanted Louis to be his for however long Louis would allow. He would be Louis’ friend if that were all Louis wanted but he wanted more. He needed more. His head and heart were so filled with Louis Louis Louis he didn’t even hear Niall ask a question.

“Harry?” Niall asked again.

“Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you felt Louis did a good job today.”

“Oh yeah, great job.”

“Please answer like I’m not here, remember.”

Harry laughed. “Oh, yeah.” Louis did an excellent job in the kitchen today,” thinking about the excellent job Louis had done in the kitchen off Sunset at five in the morning.

“Do you feel there was anything he could have done better?”

“Yes,” Louis smirked, looking at him. “What could I have done better Harry?” He requested, also obviously not referring to the Chef-Mate kitchen.  
“Well, Louis could get better at identifying ingredients in the pantry. I split up the list and tried to give him easy ingredients but…he’ll get better.” Harry was proud of himself for being able to answer so coherently while opening staring at Louis’ perfect mouth, which was slightly open.

“Well, I’m pretty good at tasting. Right Harry? Licking and swallowing…” His voice tailed off and Niall smiled from behind the camera as Harry turned stop-light red. 

Using Louis’ comment as his opening, he asked “Some of the other chefs have noticed some sexual chemistry between you too. What do you guys have to say to that?”

Harry and Louis looked at each other with different expressions. Louis read Harry’s expression as one of ‘oh shit! We’ve been found out.’ Meanwhile, Harry read Louis expression as ‘of course, how hilarious.’ Louis took the lead in answering the question.

“I think it’s fine that others are thinking that we have sexual chemistry. I’m not sure what they think that does or us in the context of the competition…if they think that would hurt us or help us but…who cares.”

Niall persisted. “Well, do you guys think there is a sexual chemistry between you?” 

Louis, taking the lead again, responded. “Sure there is. Why wouldn’t there be. Look at him! But that doesn’t mean anything for this competition. It certainly doesn’t give us an advantage. If anything, it’s a disadvantage.”

He looked at Harry and gave a tense smile. Harry pursed his lips and looked from Louis back to Niall. He felt the burden of his feelings for Louis pushing down on him. Harry realized his feeling for Louis might be just that, his feelings. Louis might not feel the same way. He might just be fooling around. Of course he was just fooling around Harry thought. He’s Louis Fucking Tomlinson, star athlete, adored by millions. He can get anybody he wants. One blowjob session on a kitchen floor does not a relationship make. Now Harry had to decide if this new crushing realization would cause him to retreat or if the risk was worth the reward. Was it worth it, just to have a piece of Louis? What if what Louis wanted and would allow was just THIS? Only, THIS hadn’t even been defied yet. Harry was getting ahead of himself. He needed to relax. Good thing there was alcohol back in the mind-fuck room. 

 

As Harry and Louis walked from the interview room, Louis put his hand on Harry’s upper arm, his thumb pushing into the fabric against Harry’s flesh. 

“Hey, you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry responded, almost too glib. 

“Ok. That line of questioning was ok, yeah? It didn’t freak you out or anything?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve been asked about my sexuality before, Louis.”

Harry saying Louis’ name at the end of his sentence made Louis feel like he was being scolding. He didn’t like that.

“Alright.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound snide. I’m…I’m…I guess I’m just tired.”

“I wonder why that could be!” Louis laughed.

After only half a glass of wine Padma came in and called Harry and Louis and the Pro-golfer, George and his chef-testant teammate, James to come in with the judges. From watching previous seasons Louis knew that this meant one of them was on the top and one of them would be eliminated. 

Louis followed Harry and stood as physically close to him as possible without trying to actually crawl on him. The judges were still sitting at the round table. Two plates with cloches sat on the table. Under one cloche was a king and under the other, a pawn. The winning team would be revealed with a king under their cloche and the loosing team would get the pawn. Hokey, Louis thought but ‘camp’ was part of reality TV. Plus it fit the whole theme of the show. 

Louis didn’t realize how nervous he was until he was back in the room with the judges. He knew everyone had received positive and negative feedback on their dishes. Between interviews the judges gave feedback to each team. He and Harry were told the flavors were strong and balanced but they wanted more pork meatball and less stucco. They also thought the dish needed a bit more texture. Louis wasn’t sure what all that meant and he didn’t know what kind of feedback the other team received. He hadn’t even had a chance to talk with Harry about the judges’ comments. 

His hear was beating so fast. The adrenaline form competition he knew well. Playing football since the age of five and consistent dedication and practice to become a powerhouse player had made him crave that type of adrenaline. This was a different kind. He didn’t want to be eliminated. He didn’t want to be away from Harry.

“James and George, Harry and Louis,” Padma said with her hands on each cloche, pausing for maximum suspense, “For one of you, the game ends here.”

She pulled up the cloches. In front of Louis and Harry, on eggshell white china was a King. Louis was so excited he literally jumped into Harry’s arms. Harry didn’t startle at all and grabbed Louis around the waist holding him in a bear hug, nuzzling into Louis’ neck. Louis’ legs were wrapped around Harry’s hips like a Koala holding onto a tree limb. Louis composed himself and climbed down from Harry. The judges were smiling at them. Louis realized that this meant George and James would be going home. 

Harry and Louis settled down enough to shake hands with the James and George and then headed back to join the rest of the chef-testants. 

Louis couldn’t help but smile. They were safe. He would get to be with Harry some more. Even if it was just little more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late. I felt like the first part wasn't long enough so I didn't want to post it and then it took me a while to get the rest pulled together.

Louis was barefoot, pacing in his living room.

“Li, I want to move into the chef-testant house.”

Everyone had moved into the house three days ago. Everyone except him. He and Harry had survived another challenge. They didn’t come out on top but they weren’t eliminated. He and Harry hadn’t been alone since their scrabble sex session in The Chapel kitchen. He was antsy to be alone with Harry again. Being in a house with eleven other people seemed the opposite of ‘being along’ but Louis figured it might be easier to find some time or some place where they could be by themselves. Plus, he really didn’t care, he wanted to be near Harry, where ever and when ever he could.

“Ok, but I worked your contract so that you didn’t have to do that. You said you didn’t want to do the whole ‘Big Brother’ type portion of the show.”

“I know. I know what I said, “ Louis was rubbing his hand across the back of this neck and staring at the thread that had come lose from the living room rug.

“Does this have anything to do with a certain chef partner?” asked Liam.

Louis wasn’t sure how he wanted to answer that question. If he were to answer honestly it was as if he were pulling at the thread on the rug. All the feelings he was having would start to unravel out of him before he even knew what the feelings were. He was like the rug on his living room floor, well constructed and supposed to withstand constant abuse from forces outside of its control. The thread that had come undone on the corner, if pulled, would surely breakdown the overall construction of the rug, leading to its demise. Louis wasn’t ready to know if he could handle the pull.

“It has to do with wanting to be fully committed to the competition and the show. And I can’t do that if I drive home everyday after filming and everyone else goes to the house.”

He hoped that sounded blasé enough for his agent whom he didn’t owe a thing to, and his friend whom he wanted to spill his guts to, but not yet. 

“Ok, I’m sure it will be fine with production but what about your team…practices, you can get there if your holdup in a reality house?”

Louis had thought about this. He knew he could get practice time in on his own. Harry had told him about the house. He knew there was a big backyard with lots of grass. Thinking like this made him feel like a dog, excited to have a play area to fetch and exercise in, but who cared. He’d be with Harry. He could run sprints and practice his ball skills on his own (or with Harry). Now, it was just a question of the coaches and management letting him do that. 

“I don’t know. Work your magic,” Louis scolded, half annoyed, half sugary sweet. “Do what you do. Tell them I’ll practice on site or someone can pick me up or something. Just work it out.”

“Alright Lad, I’ll call the Galaxy.”

A few hours later Liam had called Louis and Louis had set off packing his bags to move into the house. One of the Galaxy trainers would be coming to the house every night at seven to get in a practice with Louis. The coaches were not too happy about Louis not practicing with the rest of the team but they also wanted him on the show for publicity. Louis knew they were stuck between a rock and a hard place and he figured they would cave, being one of the star players had its perks.

 

Louis was like a little kid on Christmas morning when he go to the studio the next day. He was so excited to see Harry and tell him he was mobbing into the house. All of the other chefs-testants were already spread throughout Hair & Makeup and Wardrobe. Louis tore through Hair & Makeup. No Harry. He opened the door to the Wardrobe room. Standing in his Converse on his tiptoes, he canned the heads of the cast and crew looking for a man-bun or long brown curls or…anything that might be the back of Harry’s head. He spotted curls in the back of the room and made his way towards them. As he got closer he could tell it was Harry who was facing away from him, talking with someone. Louis wasn’t sure whom. Xander. Xander was standing with his back against the wall, staring at Harry who, Louis presumed, must be saying the most amazing, most important thing in the world based on the look he had on Harry.

The angry, green monster named Jealousy stirred in Louis’ stomach. He came up behind Harry and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, trying to make it look as casual and non-possessive as possible. As soon as Harry turned to look at him, Louis dropped his arm and put his hand in his pocket, trying to be nonchalant while simultaneously giving Xander the “Back-Off” message telepathically. 

“Hi,” Harry said, his whole face lighting up.

“Hey,” Louis replied. “Xander,” he nodded.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“Nothing. Harry can I talk to you a second?” He looked towards Xander. “Alone. No offense man.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Go ahead.”

Louis gave a stiff nod and started to walk towards the front of the room. Harry followed Louis out of the Wardrobe room. He didn’t know what Louis wanted to tell him but he’d follow him anywhere to hear it. He watched Louis walking in front of him. Louis had such a great walk. He walked with confidence and just a hint arrogance that Harry found rather sexy.

“What’s up Lou? Is something wrong?”

Louis couldn’t help but smile. Harry was so concerned, so caring, so sweet. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Of course you would think something is wrong. You’re so thoughtful.” He paused and tucked a strand of hair behind Harry’s ear. Harry blushed and swept both sides of his face, pushing the curls behind his ears. “I just wanted to tell you something without Xander around.”

Louis realized they were as close to alone as they had been since The Chapel. Sure, the door to Wardrobe was still open and the hustle and bustle of show prep was going on around them, but it was kind of fuzzy on the edges and felt far away.

“You don’t like Xander?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Alright,” Harry said knowingly. “What is it?”

“I’m moving into the house.”

“What? Really?”

Really!” Louis replied as Harry scooped him up into a big hug. 

Louis laughed and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, smelling Harry’s curls. It must have tickled cause he felt Harry shiver before letting go. They both looked up and saw it. A red light floating in the dark, down the hallway. Louis knew they had just been filmed hugging, sniffing, and shivering. If production weren’t trying to ‘catch’ them doing something that could be defined or at least portrayed as sexual chemistry before, they would be now. This meant that alone time at the house would be that much harder to create.

“Come on,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s arm and heading back into Wardrobe. “Let’s get me dressed to zest.” 

Harry let out his loud cackle that Louis had decided to call his ‘Louis laugh.’ They both turned back into the room and the camera, attached to Preston, followed. 

 

Padma was explaining the directions for the next challenge but Harry wasn’t listening. He was very distracted. His line of sight was directed down and to the right, to where Louis was standing. He was trying not to be obvious but the back of Louis’ chef coat wasn’t lying flat all the way down his back. It had gotten hung up on the curve between Louis’ back and bum. Harry smiled. He reached out the grab the chef coat and grazed his hand across Louis ass before reaching up slightly and pulling the coat smooth. He gave Louis a pat on his ass and then gave a little squeeze. Nobody could tell or see what he was doing. The workstations were tall enough and Harry’s arms were long enough. The only person who would give it away would be Louis and Harry could tell he was smirking but not giving anything up to the rest of the cast and crew.

“Remember, you will be feeding this meal to a group of forty five hungry competitor’s tomorrow night. Be sure to incorporate all the food groups. Each team will draw chess pieces to determine what course you will be preparing. The team with the highest chess piece value will choose which meal they want to cook first and we will continue until all courses are assigned.” 

Louis glanced back at Harry and smiled. Harry assumed it was because of the butt grab but it could have been in response to what Padma had just said. Although, Harry had no idea what that was. All he remembered hearing was something about cooking one of six courses. He needed to focus on what Padma was saying not what he wanted to do to Louis’ ass. To be near Louis’ ass more he had to keep them in the competition, which meant he needed to listen to Padma.

When it was their turn to pick their chess piece Harry took the opportunity of competition to give Louis a slap on the bum and a “come on Lou” much like a football teammate. Louis laughed and reached into the chef hat. He pulled out a queen. 

“Nice,” Harry exclaimed.

There were six teams and six chess piece options. The only team that would get to pick before them would be the team that drew the king. Xander and Judy drew the king. Just the night before Harry had told Xander about some different recipes he had been working on. They covered the gamut of cooking of cooking; soups, amuse bouche, proteins, dessert. He had hoped Xander had sensed which dish he was most passionate about and didn’t pick that course. Louis looked at him after Xander and Judy drew the king.

“What course are you thinking?” He asked Harry. “I kind of want to do dessert, is that suicide?”

“No, not necessarily,” Harry assured him. “I was thinking we could do the second course. I’ve got a really nice soup I’ve been working on.”

“Oh, ok. Whatever you want is fine.”

Harry looked at Louis. He didn't want to hurt Louis' feelings by shooting down Louis' dessert idea. He did have some dessert options. They could pick to do dessert and give every other team a sigh of relief. Louis was watching the next team pick their chess piece. He had a thin smile on his face and was looking just as happy as could be. Harry was beaming on the inside and he hoped it didn’t show on the outside. Louis was so cute and so hot at the same time. How was that possible? Harry couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with admiration for all that Louis was. He decided he would pick dessert.

Xander and Judy picked the forth dish, traditionally a protein dish. Perfect, Harry wasn’t heartbroken. Their turn, Harry smiled and stated that they would be taking the last dish. Louis, looking startled and enthusiastic, gave Harry a sweet smile as if to say “Yay! Thank you” and Harry’s heart melted. Once they were given planning time Harry turned to Louis, pad of paper and pen ready.

“So, you had a dessert idea, huh? Let’s hear it then,” Harry said in his beat Hermione Granger impression and his hand on his hips.

Louis chuckled and told him about the time he traveled to Brussels and had “the most amazing” bread pudding. Harry listened and smiled as Louis described the flavor and the atmosphere that made this bread pudding “the best.” As he listened he envisioned their dessert, a croissant baked with white chocolate liqueur and golden raisins. Topped with a cinnamon ice cream, caramel, and white chocolate sauce. They needed to get to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Louis nodded awake. He was still in the van with all the other chef-testants, heading to the Chef-Mate house. He was exhausted from all the whisking, boiling, stirring, and any other cooking verb, he and Harry had just done in the kitchen. He was sticky from caramel and raisins and he was pretty sure he smelled like a mix of white chocolate and sweat. One sly sniff towards his arm pit and this was confirmed. He closed his eyes and prayed LA traffic wouldn’t let him down and he would get a nice little nap before dinner at the house, which Harry promised to cook, and then practice with the Galaxy trainer. 

When Louis woke up again it was because the lull of the engine had stopped. He opened his eyes and realized the van was completely empty (almost) and sitting in a semi-circle driveway of the Chef-Mate house. Louis then noticed that his head was resting on Harry’s shoulder. Realizing mild embarrassment, Louis sat up and turned towards Harry. 

“You could have woken me up.”

“I know.” Harry replied, “But you looked so peaceful. Plus I figured you must be tried.”

“You just sat in here with me? How long was we been here?”

“About 20 minutes.”

“Jeeze, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, like you said. I could have woken you up. But I liked you drooling on my shoulder.” 

“Oh God.” Louis said mortified. He turned his face away from Harry and wiped the sides of his mouth of any possible crusty, dried drool. 

“Shall we go in now?” Harry asked smiling.

The house was very nice indeed. Harry had done a good job of describing it to Louis. Of course, Harry had never been to Louis’ house so he didn’t have anything to compare it to but Louis thought this was nice but nowhere near what he was used to living in. No matter, he didn’t make Liam work to get him into this house because he wanted to be somewhere posh. He did it so he could be near Harry, and he was. 

The entire style and design of the house could be described as California-Tuscan. The wealthy of the west coast like the colors and lines of Tuscany with the gargantuan-ness and hedonistic style of America. The Chef-Mate producers had captured that perfectly. Louis loved the kitchen. Even though he barely cooked he could appreciate quality function of nice kitchen. He had made sure that even in his own house the kitchen severed the dual purpose of 1. Being big enough to host friends and family and mingle in and 2. Having enough space to cook and store anything you would need.  
“Right Harold, what are you cooking me for dinner?” Louis asked Harry, dropping his bag and turning on his heels in the kitchen to face Harry.

“Um, well I hadn’t thought that far ahead. Do you want to put your stuff in the room?”

Louis picked up his bag and followed Harry to the area of the house with the chef-testant rooms. They passed the large living room area where most of the others were hanging out, chatting and drinking wine. Some of them ribbed Louis for falling asleep on the van and Harry for letting Louis sleep once they arrived. Harry and Louis both laughed it off and continued down the hallway. 

They entered a large room with three double beds, two of which were disheveled and one that was made up. The room had an en suite that was quote nice and a large window that looked out to the backyard. Louis could see the pool with Xander and Judy swimming and a cameraman filming them as well as the grassy area he would most likely be running drills on in less than 3 hours. He turned his back to the window. Harry was still standing in the room but Preston and his camera had also joined them.

“Ok, is this one mine?” Louis asked, pointing to the bed that was made up.

“Sure is,” Harry said, giving a cheesy smile. 

“Who else is in this room?” Louis asked Harry, know the answer was probably Xander but hoping that it wasn’t. 

“Xander,” Harry replied. “You’ll like him. I promise, he’s a lot of fun.”

“I didn’t say anything to the contrary.” Louis replied and looked at Preston. “Hey mate, I thought you weren’t allowed in the rooms?”

Harry responded, “They can go anywhere now except the bathroom and our rooms while we are sleeping or changing.”

Preston gave a closed mouth smile that was only visible from the half on the face that wasn’t covered by camera and continued to stand in the exact same spot. Louis looked at him and decided this was as good a time as any to change into his practice gear.

“Well, I guess you need to get out Preston, my man. I’m changing for workout.” 

Preston started to back out of the room and Louis followed, closing the door as he left. Once they were alone in the room Louis threw his bag on the bed and started to sift through his stuff to find his gym shorts, tee, and trainers. Harry sat on his bed and watched. Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him and he proceeded to pull off his shirt in the most seductive way he could without making it look like he was trying. When he turned around Harry’s mouth was slightly agape and he wasn’t looking at Louis’ face.

“God, you’re beautiful.”  
Louis blushed.

“Did I say that out loud?” Harry asked, looking embarrassed.

“You did,” Louis told him.

“Can we pretend it was all in my subconscious and you didn’t hear any of that?”

“I rather like hearing that,” Louis replied, pulling on an old jersey. 

Now it was Harry’s turn to blush.

Louis kicked off his Converse and peeled off his jeans. He was wearing black Topman briefs with TOPMAN written around the waistband in neon pink. He pulled on his shorts and sat on the bed. 

“I know I stink but I know I’m just going to get worse once the trainer is done with me. Might as well wait to shower.”

Harry got up from his bed and moved to sit next to Louis. He put his hand on top of Louis’ hand. They were both looking down at their hands and at the same time, looked up at each other. Louis stared into Harry’s eyes and realized he wasn’t breathing.

“I think you smell amazing.” Harry told him.

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry. Nothing too heated just a nice kiss, mouth to mouth. When he pulled away Harry followed. Harry kissed him back. Louis wanted to do more but he also needed to eat and rest before practice. Louis pulled away from the kiss and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulder, pushing Harry away a bit.

“Later, later.”

Harry frowned and slumped a bit on the bed. Louis’ heart swelled and he wanted to explain himself.

“I’m really hungry and I should rest before practice. Plus, in case you missed it earlier, I smell. You may not think so but I know so.” 

Louis got up and put his hand out for Harry to grab.

“Come on Curly, make me some dinner.” 

Harry got up, smiled and the nickname and agreed. They walked out to the kitchen. Harry announced to everyone that he was making flank steak and grilled corn salsa. Some of the other chefs hopped up from the couches in the living room to come help and most of the other celebrities did exactly what Louis did, which was pull up a seat at the kitchen island, pour a glass of wine and watch. Xander and Judy came in from the pool and Judy sauntered over to the kitchen while Xander went to the room. 

“What are we making boys and girls?” Judy asked, pouring herself another glass of white.

“Steak and corn,” Louis said. He held up his glass and gave Judy a ‘cheers’. 

He liked Judy. She was one of those celebrities who didn’t take themselves too seriously, which was hard to find in LA. She called herself a ‘dame’ and a ‘broad’ and was a flashback to vintage Hollywood. Sure she drank a little too much and Louis could see how her mouth could get her into trouble sometimes but he liked that. He had had the same problem over the years. Too many late nights leaving his favorite club, Bus 1, and yelling at the paparazzi to ‘Fuck Off’ and calling them ‘Fucking Losers’. He could tell they were kindred spirits. He wanted her around throughout the competition. Too bad she was partnered with Xander. He didn’t want to try and like Xander but he made a deal with himself, for Harry’s sake. If Xander was Harry’s friend then he would try to be friends with Xander too…. scratch that friendly with Xander. 

 

After Devouring Harry’s dinner and getting in a forty five minute nap, the trainer, Kurt, showed up for Louis’ session. The nap was a hard decision to make. Louis didn’t want to leave the group and the conversation that followed dinner. Kurt showed up later ready to ‘kick Louis’ ass for not being there for team practice. 

Kurt and Louis headed out to the backyard. Louis started with sprints and jumping jacks. As his lungs burned he reminded himself to lay off the occasional cigarette, just as he did every practice. Soon after his warm up Harry came out with a beer in hand and plopped down on the grass to watch as Louis practiced his passes and power kicks.

“You’re giving me a complex Curly” Louis shouted at him playfully across the yard. 

“I like watching you practice.” 

“If you like practice, you should come see me in a game,” Louis replied.

“Oh, I have.” 

“Have you now,” Louis teased as he passed the ball back to Kurt.

“Indeed, I have.” Harry said taking a swig of his beer. “The most recent  
I went to was the one against New York where, afterwards, the press couldn’t stop taking about your, um…. bouncing.” 

Louis was about to kick the ball back to Kurt and stopped, looking over to where Harry was sitting. 

“You where at that game? I played like shit!”  
“Most people didn’t care or notice that.”

“Yes, Harold. I am aware of what most people were talking about after that match. Thank you. However, I noticed that. It was right after I got in a fight with one of my best mates, Zayn. My head-space was all fucked up. That was a terrible game for me. You’ll have to come to another and see me play properly.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry replied, smiling into the last swig of his beer.

 

Eventually Kurt decided Louis had enough torture for the night and let Louis free. Louis, Harry, and Preston, who had been filming the entire practice and dialogue, went inside the house. Most everyone was asleep and Louis was ready for his much-deserved shower. Luckily Xander was asleep and Louis mentioned he would be showering so Preston did not venture past the threshold of their room before the door closed. Louis immediately kicked off his trainers, removed his jersey and shirt. As he strolled to the en suite in just his Topman briefs he turned back at Harry who was standing at the pile of Louis’ clothes.

“Aren’t you coming?” 

“Yup.” Harry replied, shedding his cotton tee and following Louis, closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my multitude of spelling and grammar errors I have caught (and not caught) in the first chapters. I working on it. As always, thank you soooo much for reading!

The van pulled to a stop outside the Chef-Mate House. Everyone started to pile out, Harry stayed put. Louis was snoring on his shoulder. Xander looked at Harry as he got out of the van.

“Are you going to wake him up?” he asked.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” harry smiled.

“Someone’s got a crush,” Barbara teased.

“Just don’t get your hopes up Harry, “Xander warned. “He’s mega-famous. His life is completely different and he’s probably not wanting anything serious.”

Xander brought up a good point. Louis was obscenely famous. Their lives were completely different. How would a relationship with someone so stupid-famous even work? Also, why was he using the word relationship? Is that what he wanted? He barely knew the non-famous parts of Louis. Except…. except, that wasn’t really true. He’d learned more about Louis that most ‘friends’ Louis had and he had certainly exposed himself to Louis as well, in more ways than one.

“Who said I want anything serious?” He asked, smiling at Xander.

“Oh leave them be Honey!” Judy said to Xander as she exited the van. “Harry looks comfy, I’d nap on him. And Louis looks peaceful. Let’s hit the pool.”

She grabbed Xander by the arm and they headed for the house. Harry smiled to himself the entire time Louis slept, snored, and drooled on him. When Louis woke up, Harry’s cheeks hurt.

 

Later, while cooking dinner, Harry’s mind wandered back to the bedroom and his kiss with Louis. Louis had said ‘later’. Harry wondered how much later ‘later’ would be. He hoped not too long. He’d been holding out on taking care of himself and wasn’t sure his blue balls could take it much longer. To distract himself from his own dirty imagination he decided to tell a joke. Everyone loves a good joke but Harry loved all jokes. 

“Hey Lou, want to hear a joke?”

Louis swiveled from his conversation with Judy and turned to Harry. 

“Let’s hear it then?” He said to Harry.

“Yes, let’s,” Judy chimed in with a fake British accent. “I do so love a good laugh.”

“Not you?” Louis mocked.

“Ok, ready?” Harry asked, turning away from the stove. “What do you call an end of the world scenario where llamas take over?”

“I don’t know, what?” Louis asked playfully. 

“An Alpacalypse!” 

Harry chuckled at his own joke. Judy let out a loud cacophony of sounds and Louis laughed as well. Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was laughing because the joke was brilliant or because the joke was awful but he didn’t care. He knew, most of the time, his jokes were shit. He’d decided long along that it was part of his charm.

 

About an hour into Louis’ football practice Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He was sick of pretending to read Pride and Prejudice. He was distracted thinking about Louis working out and getting all hot and sweaty in the backyard. He grabbed a Corona and a lime wedge from the fridge and headed to the backyard. Passing Xander and Judy in the living room, he gave them a wink.

“Don’t wait up,” he sing-songed. 

He opened the giant sliding glass door to the backyard and stepped outside. The evening air was crisp and fresh, rare for L.A. The sun was down but seeing as it was the beginning of summer, it had only just escaped into the ocean. The lights to the backyard were on and extra floodlights had been set up around the grass specifically for Louis to practice. Shadows of Louis, the football, and the trainer danced along back wall of the house. Harry watched Louis practicing. It was quite breathtaking…even without twenty other player, and a giant stadium, Louis was extremely focused. He gave everything he had on the pitch, Harry had seen it in games but he didn’t consider, or realize that Louis would be just as determined at practice. That’s how you become one of the best, Harry thought. 

When the trainer left, Harry was ready for ‘later’ to happen immediately. However, there was no implication from Louis that this would be happening. Louis was drenched in sweat. His hair was slick. His turquoise headband was keeping his fringe and sweat off his face but his hair was dripping at the back and he shirt was soaked through. Harry was sure that the smell of white chocolate and sweat from Louis had been replaced by sweat and sweat from Louis. Of course, none of this mattered to him. Louis was fucking hot no matter what state of cleanliness he was in. He didn’t know how Louis felt about this though. 

He got his answer when Louis asked him “Aren’t you coming?”

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice. Harry jumped up off the bed, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. He kicked off his pants as he entered the en suite. There was a separate door for the toilet off to the left, followed by two sinks on the same side. The glass walled shower was at the back of the en suite was already getting steamed up and there was a tub on the right. Louis was naked and standing with his back to Harry testing the temperature of the water. He removed his not-as-sexy-as-Topman underwear and followed Louis into the shower.

“Hi,” Louis says as he turns to face Harry in the shower, hot water hitting his back.

“Hi,” Harry replied, staring into Louis’ eyes and running his fingers through his own hair. 

Harry was getting a mist on his arms and face by the water ricocheting off of Louis’ body. He shuttered. Louis responded immediately by placing his hands on Harry’s hips, shifting to the side and moving Harry into the stream of water. Harry closed his eyes and let out a sharp “Oooo” as the water hit him.

“Is it too hot?” Louis asked, reaching around Harry to adjust the temperature.

“No, no. It’s fine. I just need to get used to it.” 

Harry moved Louis’ hand back to his hip. He leaned in and kissed Louis hard on the mouth. Louis let his own mouth part open and Harry’s tongue dove into the space the lips left. Louis’ tongue responded back and, as they continued to make out, Harry’s hand wandered downward. He wrapped his fingers around Louis’ already hard cock and started the stroke. Louis broke free from their kissing and let out a satisfied groan. 

Louis let his head fall back and Harry leaned down and licked Louis collarbone. He grabbed Louis’ ass with his free hand and continued to kiss and lick Louis’ neck, collarbone and shoulders. Louis was salty and grimy from sweat. Harry liked it. Louis pulled Harry into him and Harry let go of his cock, opting instead for the friction between the two of them. Louis rutted against Harry and licked at Harry’s nipples. Harry threw his head or curls back under the shower stream and Louis looked up at him through his beautiful eyelashes.

“Like that, Baby?” Louis asked.

“Oh yeah.” Harry replied, leaning down to French kiss Louis some more. 

“I really, really…”

“What is it Lou? What do you want me to do?” Harry asked in between kisses

“I really, really…. need you to move so I can soap up.” Louis said, smiling.

“You little shit!” Harry teased, grabbing both of Louis ass cheeks. He lifted Louis straight up and spun him around, switching places with him. 

Louis giggled and grabbed the bottle of Origins Refreshing Scrub Cleanser, squeezing out some gel onto a washcloth. He watched Harry and licked his lips.

“Fuck, you look good right now.” He told Harry.

Harry smiled and continued to stroke Louis. “You’re using my soap.” 

“Oh shit, you don’t mind do you? I just didn’t grab my toiletries, trying to be seductive and all.”

“You were, and no, I don’t mind.”

After Louis finished washing his body he looked at the shampoo options. Bumble and bumble Curl Conscious and TIGI Hi-Def Curl Shampoo. Harry saw Louis frown slightly and chuckled. 

“What, not the shampoo selection you were hoping for?”

“We don’t all have curly locks like you, Harold.” Louis joked. He moved Harry’s hand off of his hard and wanting cock and gave him a quick peck. “Keep yourself entertained! I’ll be right back.” 

Harry huffed out a deep breath of frustration and continued where Louis left off. He thought for a second about grabbing the lube he’d stashed in his toiletries bag. Should he start to finger himself, get ready for Louis? Or was this steamy session not going to go there tonight. Before he could decide Louis returned with two bottles in hand. He stepped inside and saw Harry touching himself.

“Screw this,” He said dropping the shampoo and conditioner on the floor of the shower. He grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him in tight, wrapping his other arm around Harry’s neck. The embraced and kissed while rutting their hard dicks against each other.

“Oh yes,” Harry whispered. “Ahh, ahh.”

Soon Harry was so on the edge he couldn’t take it any more.

“Lou, I’m getting close.” 

“Yeah, Baby? Ok, just hold out a little longer.”

“Mmmm” Harry replied, not knowing if he could. 

Louis dropped down to his knees and licked Harry’s entire shaft, stopping at the tip, grinning and then encircling it with his mouth. Harry he swirled his tongue around the tip of Harry’s cock, tasting some precome.

“You’re so sweet,” Louis hummed, lips still at Harry’s tip.

Harry couldn’t respond. He was too ready to come and any further sounds might have caused that to happen before Louis was ready. He wanted to do what Louis wanted, and Louis wanted him to wait. Louis went back to sucking Harry. His fingers were gently grabbing at Harry’s balls and the index finger started to move backwards. The index finger found what it was searching for and started the press a dull, soft heaviness against Harry’s asshole. Harry was done for.

“I’m gonna come.” 

“Do it, babe. Come for me.”

With that, Harry came as Louis sucked him off and then swallowed. Louis rose to his feet and Harry gave him a passionate kiss before bending down to pick up Louis’ shampoo and conditioner bottles. He turned Louis around to face the shower stream and began kissing down Louis’ back. It was time to take care of him. Harry grabbed Louis’ ass and spread his cheeks apart, exposing his tight, pink asshole. Louis whined and moaned as Harry licked his tongue down from the small of Louis’ back to just above his hole. He wrapped one arm around Louis, to his cock and stared to rub it up and down his wet hand. Louis looked back over his shoulder. Harry looked up and him and bit his bottom lip.

“God Harry, you’re driving me crazy. Lick me again.”

Harry did as instructed and Louis was sent over the edge, coming into Harry’s hand. 

 

Once they were both cleaned up and Louis had finally washed his hair, they stumbled, sex-drunk and naked, into the room. Xander was still fast sleep. Instinct kicked in and Harry grabbed Louis by the hand and they both headed for Harry’s bed. Harry’s mind was hazy. He was sexed out and hoped the feeling in his heart would subside tomorrow. The feeling was a stronger version of the feeling he had in the van, and at The Chapel, and when Louis needed help whisking, and when he first laid eyes on Louis in the studio… He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. “He’s probably not wanting anything serious.” Xander’s words rang in Harry’s ears. He pushed the words away and fell into bed, still holding Louis’ hand. 

“You want to sleep in the same bed?” Louis asked, standing at the side of Harry’s bed and looking slightly amused. 

“If... if it’s ok with you?”

Louis just laughed and crawled into Harry’s bed with him. Harry smiled wide, showing his adorable dimples which Louis kissed. Harry turned over and stuck his back and butt into Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his bare shoulder.

“Ok, my little spoon. Sleep tight.” 

“Night.”

A few moments passed. Harry’s eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleep, he was still buzzing thinking about Louis and what all this might mean. At least, what it meant to him.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry said, trying to sound drowsy.

There was a long pause.

“Never mind. Good night.”

Harry fell asleep wrapped in Louis’ arms and dreaming of the Alpacalypse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe for croissants is from Fine Cooking. I'm writing pieces of this story every day. Thanks for reading.

Louis woke up with the crick in his neck still there, but lessened. Moving into the Chef-Mate house was a win-win. He got to be near Harry and he didn’t have to sleep of his own godforsaken pillow. He and Harry were no longer spooning. Yet, somehow they were both still fully on the double bed. Harry’s arms and legs were strewn about and his head was on the far corner of his pillow on the absolute edge of the mattress. Louis leaned over Harry’s naked torso and caught a glimpse of Harry’s perfect face, sleeping soundly. He tip toed out of Harry’s bed and hopped into his own. He was pretty sure Xander knew something was up between them but no reason to confirm it for him. Plus, he wasn’t sure when his official cameraman Preston would be walking in.

On the way over to the studio, Louis and Harry sat in the back of the van and had a row to themselves. They hadn’t really spoken to each other since last night; too busy exchanging pleasantries with the others. Louis didn’t know what Harry was thinking or feeling about the way things were going between them. Not in the competition, there he knew they were doing great and that Harry was very happy with their teamwork. He knew this because they had to talk about it in front of Niall and a camera only every other day. It was more about, how things were going outside of the kitchen. As far as Louis could tell they were friends with benefits. Harry liked Louis’ company and body and Louis didn’t want to pressure Harry into defining it as something more. That’s why he’d stopped himself last night from asking. If Harry was happy with being fuck buddies than so was he. It didn’t stop him from enjoying the feeling of Harry’s hand rubbing up and down his thigh as they drove to the studio though. 

In the kitchen, Padma reminded everyone of the rules and the “hungry competitors.” They would need to have everything packed and ready to go to an undisclosed location by five tonight. Once at said location, they would be judged through voting cards after the entire meal was served. Also, the celebrities were not allowed to serve the meal with the chefs and the chefs were not allowed to specify which celebrity helped each of them with their meal. 

As soon as they were released form Padma’s directions Louis got right to work. Yesterday he had left off with gathering up the measurements and the ingredients for the ice cream. Harry was leaving most of that up to him. He knew he couldn’t put the ingredients in the ice cream maker too early. He wanted it to stay frozen the entire drive to wherever and even with it packed between dry ice, he didn’t want to risk it. 

Yesterday he and Harry had decided they would need at least six quarts of ice cream to serve all forty-five people. They decided to make eight, just to be safe. Louis went to their fridge and gently pulled out the stainless steel bowl with eight eggs resting inside of it. He grabbed the Half and Half and went back to the H&L workstation. Harry was busy unwrapping the croissant dough they had spent the better part of the day before making. Louis watched Harry next to him as he floured the top and bottom of the dough. Harry grabbed a rolling pin and began to press it firmly along the length of the dough.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, truly intrigued.

“Waking up the dough.” Harry replied, glancing over at Louis. “We don’t want to widen the dough yet, we simply want to lengthen it with these first few strokes.” 

Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled ad responded. “That’s what she said.”

“Did you really just quote Michael Scott?”

“I know, I know. It was bad but I had to say something.”

“You know the British version is better right?” Harry asked matter-of-factly. 

“Innit. Same goes for Queer as Folk. Although, I do love Brian Kinney.”

“You would.” Harry teased, bumping his hip against Louis’. “But who doesn’t love watching Jax and Lord Baelish go at it.”

“Indeed,” Louis agreed. “Alright, enough of that.” He said suddenly getting serious. “How do I separate just the yolk from the rest of the egg?”

Harry showed Louis how to crack the egg without spilling the contents. He passed the yolk back and forth between both shells, each time letting more and more of the egg white spill out into the bowl below until only the yolk was left. He pulled out another bowl from under the workstation and dropped the yolk into the fresh bowl. Watching Harry do it, it looked like art. The sun being passed between two universes as the world around it fell away. 

Louis tried to recreate Harry’s talent with each egg. He was pretty proud of himself for getting the egg cracked well enough to pass the yolk between the two halves. On his third egg, he failed. The egg cracked at the edge and sent the entire contents spilling into the egg whites bowl, the yolk breaking as it collided with the rest of the whites. 

“Shit,” Louis cured under his breath. “I broke the sun.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I just, I broke a yolk into the whites bowl. I’ll get another egg.”

After all the suns had been successfully transferred into their correct bowl Louis set off to whisk them, the proper way. He consulted Harry to ensure they were mixed enough before proceeding with the directions Harry had written out for him. By the time he placed the cinnamon concoction into the fridge where it would need to chill for at least two hours, he was pretty damn proud of himself. 

The rest of the kitchen was abuzz. He could hear Barbara and her partner, Jacob laughing with eachother over to the left and he could hear Xander and Judy to his right.

“Louis dear, looks like you’ve nothing to do. Care for a glass of wine whilst you help Handsome Harry?” Judy asked, wandering over to him, glass in hand.

“Thank you Judy. Don’t mind if I do.” Louis said taking the glass and giving Judy a clink of her glass. “He is quite handsome isn’t he.”

“Quite.” Judy agreed as she sauntered back over to Xander who had stopped sautéing and was giving Louis a foul look. 

Louis looked back at him and took a sip of his wine, never breaking eye contact. After what seemed like five minutes, which was really probably only five seconds, Xander caved and looked back at his sauté pan. Louis let himself feel smug, even for such a silly little victory. He walked over to Harry and came right up next to him, touching the small of his back. 

“What can I help you with Love?”

“Um, actually can you make he egg wash for these now that you’re such a pro with the whisk.”

While Louis whisked, Harry cut the dough and began to roll the croissants into their shape. Harry pulled out a pastry brush and dipped it in the egg wash; Louis again was so enamored with the whole process. His mouth fell open just a bit as he watched, mesmerized. Harry told  
Lois that the croissants needed to sit for an hour before they can bake them, which would take about twenty minutes. 

While the croissants and the ice cream sat, they both got to work on making the caramel sauce. Eventually Louis broke off from Harry’s side to put the ice cream into the mixing machine. Before he knew it, there were only forty-five minutes left before they have to go on location and Padma was in the kitchen reminding all of them to pack up everything for transport.

Louis put the lids on the quarts of ice cream and shoved them into the ice chests full of dry ice. Harry pulled the croissants off the baking sheets and placed them neatly inside their storage containers. Louis looked around their station and made a mental list of everything they needed to bring. 

Ice cream, check. Croissants check. White chocolate liquor, check. Caramel, check. Raisins, check. Cinnamon….. Where was the Sri Lankan Cinnamon?

“Where’s the cinnamon? I don’t have the cinnamon,” Louis said frantically.

“Babe, Calm down. I’ve got it.” 

Harry handed the tiny jar of cinnamon to Louis. Louis was not sure why this jar of cinnamon is so precious but with the way Harry spoke about it during prep yesterday, he knew it was important and he was glad he hadn’t gone an fucked it up by misplacing it. He put the jar in the storage container with the rest of the dry ingredients. One more quick check of everything gave him the reassurance he needed to seal the lid.

Everyone was split into three SUV’s since all the food and people would not fit in the van. In the car with them was Preston and his camera, in the front seat, Barbara next to Louis in the first row and Jacob and Harry scrunched in the back row like kids in a carpool. Harry looked ridiculous shoved in the back. His head was grazing the ceiling and his knees were tucked up at an odd angle. He insisted that Louis sit in front of him however. Louis stretched his neck to the side and winced. 

“Your neck sore?” Harry asked as he placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders.

Louis flinched at the unexpected contact. “Yeah, my supposedly miraculous pillow is anything but. Most nights it just ends up on the floor.” 

“Good think you have a new place to sleep and a new pillow now.”

“Yeah, good thing.”

Louis closed his eyes while Harry massaged his neck and shoulders. Harry’s hands felt amazing. They were strong but didn’t grip at him like a vice. They also felt cool against Louis’ warm skin. He allowed himself to enjoy the kneading and would have happily let Harry continue until they reached their destination except he could feel himself starting to enjoy the massage a little too much. He opened his eyes, adjusted himself as discretely as possible and told Harry he could stop. Harry obliged without protest and it made him wonder if he was having the same reaction. Louis looked out the window for distraction. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed. “I know where we’re going.”

“Oh, do tell,” said Barbara, bouncing on the seat. 

“We’re going to the arena.” Louis smiled; proud he’d figured something out that nobody else had. Then he realized what that meant. “Oh shit, we’re serving the team.” 

“Your soccer team?” Jacob asked.

“No, Jacob, the badminton team.” Harry replied sarcastically. “Yes his soccer team.”

Louis was not sure why he suddenly felt nervous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update and it's not a very long one either. The good news is that I have a lot of the next bit after this written out so I can hopefully do another chapter soon. Thanks for being patient.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!

As the second course was being plated, Louis’ nerves kicked into high gear. He tried not to let it show amongst the banter with the other chefs-testants. Harry noticed of course and pulled him to a corner of the kitchen.

“Louis, don’t be nervous, “ He said placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “None of them will even see you or know what you cooked until after the meal is over.”

“I know. I just can’t help it. Like, I don’t care what they think but I also do. Does that even make sense?” Louis asked dejected.

“Yeah, it makes sense. I have that feeling all the time at The Chapel.”

“How do you deal with it?”

“I don’t know, I guess…” Harry paused. “It’s sort of what drives me. Like, to do my best in the kitchen and keep striving to be better. And not let peoples’ reactions be the reason I do or do not try something.”

Louis was nodding along in agreement and realized his insides and stopped their nervous shaking.

“Kind of like what I see in you when it comes to football,” Harry added.

Louis looked up at him and wanted to reach out and kiss him. He was so grateful to have Harry in his life. He didn’t know how Harry was able to do it- make him feel better and special, even though the whole was usually telling him he was special- but he was so grateful. Louis realized he wanted Harry in his life for more than just this competition. Harry’s beauty, his kindness his passion… Louis wanted that in his life, needed that in his life. He fought back the urge to grab Harry’s face in his hands and instead gave him a sincere ‘thank you.’

When the time came to plate, Louis’ nerves had been turned into a kind of hyper energy that spilled into his plating “techniques” (what little he had). He decided to drizzle some of the caramel sauce on the plate around the ramekin of bread pudding, with Harry’s blessing, of course. After stepping back to survey is plating skills his face contorted. The drizzles were not consistent and looked rather haphazard as best. He scrunched up his nose. The judges would dock points for that for sure.

Harry just laughed when he saw Louis’ nose all scrunched. Louis almost gave Harry a playful slap for laughing; luckily Niall came around the corner behind Preston and his camera and Louis remember everything was being filmed. He could already tell from the interview questions and the laser focus from Preston’s camera on them 24/7 that they were quickly becoming a nice little subplot for the Chef-Mate producers.

“They look fine Lou. The players won’t care or even notice for that matter.” 

“The judges will notice,” Louis reminded Harry.

“It doesn’t make or break the dish,” Harry said as he grabbed two of them plates and make his way out of the kitchen.

“Gee, thanks Harold!” Louis replied sarcastically.

Louis waited in the kitchen with all the other chefs while Harry presented their dessert. Louis had tasted it and he’d decided it tasted exponentially better than the one from his travel. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had actually baked this one. Well, sort of. It also had nothing to do with Harry. Except, of course it did. 

This was getting into dangerous territory. His feelings for Harry were starting to overcome him. He couldn’t break free form the thoughts of curls and emerald swirling in his head. He needed to get a grip. He needed to focus on the competition. He was supposed to be nervous. He was supposed to be worried about what he teammates thought. He had just been there less than two hours ago. He tried to get his mind back there.

He didn’t have much of a chance because Harry came back into the kitchen. He plopped down on the stool next to Louis an grabbed Louis’ wine glass, which Judy had generously poured.

“Did they like it?”

“Don’t know, do I?” Gotta wait for final scores but their eyes liked it.”

After what felt like five hours but in reality was only fifty minutes, Padma entered the kitchen announcing that the votes had been tallied and they were all to follow her to the judges. Louis’ nerves surged to the surface and he subconsciously reached out to grab Harry’s hand. His brain realized what his body was doing and froze his hand in mid air. He shook his head slightly and retracted his hand to rest in his own back pocket instead. His eyes glanced sideways and caught Xander and Naill looking in his direction. 

 

Instead of being escorted to the cafeteria where the meal had been served the group exited through a different door and walked down a long hallway.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis couldn’t be sure, seeing as they were making their way to one of many options.

“Practice pitch?” Louis offered up, truly unsure.

When they passed the wall of glass showcasing every piece of cardio equipment on the other side, Louis knew he was right.

“Yeah, practice pitch,” he assured Harry. 

They stepped out onto the pitch and the judges, along with the entire LA Galaxy, stood at the midline, clapping. Harry gripped his hands together behind his back, he twisted then around on themselves and fiddled with his turquoise ring. The feeling of accomplishment never got old to him. In fact, it was part of what made his a great, Type A chef. The part that made him twist his hands in the way his insides felt was that he usually felt this accomplishment in the back of house or when he read a review, knowing others didn’t necessarily know him. It felt different getting applause from a group while standing in front of them.

“Thank you chef-testants,” announced Padma. “The players all enjoyed their delicious mean. Now that the votes are in we would like to introduce the celebrities who helped with each course.”

Padma went through the introductions for each course and the celebrities gave a wave or a ‘hello’ of some sort. Judy, of course gave a grand curtsy followed by a semi-wobbly bow. Harry smiled the entire time but he could feel his dimples deepen when Louis’ name was announced. The entire team erupted in cheers and whoops, and gathered close around Louis. Louis looked humbled, bashful in fact and it made Harry’s heart burst with affection. 

Harry could tell the entire team adored him. Harry knew he was the captain and the star of the team he just didn’t know all his teammates really felt that way as well. Harry noticed one of the players hung around Louis a bit longer than the rest. He was quite handsome with sandy blonde hair and some scruff on his face. He was much taller than Louis. Harry figured he was over six feet, even without boots! A wave of jealousy went through him, entering by way of his heart and exiting through clenched fists.

What the hell? Why was he jealous? It’s not like he and Louis were…. Anything. A few trysts does not a relationship make. Harry needed to calm down. He was getting in too deep. For all he knew Louis had these types of rendezvous with multiple partners all the time. Hell, 6’2” Sandy Soccer Stud could be one of them. Harry pushed the jealous thoughts form his mid and focused on Padma who was attempting to regain control. This would need to be cut in the editing room quite a bit. 

“The votes are in and the winners are…” Padma took a long pause. “Xander and Judy!”

“Darn,” Harry said under his breath so that only Louis could hear. 

“Oi! Lads, you didn’t vote for dessert?”

Sandy Soccer Stud spoke up. “Lou, we loved it, we just loved the meat more. Who doesn’t love meat,” he added with a wink in Louis’ direction. 

“Cheeky Dave. Shut your mouth.” Louis shouted back playfully. 

Ok, so Sandy Soccer Stud’s name was Dave. Harry contemplated the ways he could ‘out-sexy’ Dave and came up with at least five before he realized Padma was telling all the chef-testants that the judges were going to talk to all the groups to determine which team would be eliminated. As Naill was ushering everyone off the pitch Harry heard Dave yell “Lou! Bus 1! Tonight!”

Some sort of sex code, Harry thought. He knew he was being unreasonably possessive of Louis. He just couldn’t help it. Louis was so cute and sweet and sexy and amazing. He didn’t want to share with anyone else. He watched as Louis bounded up ahead of the group and wrapped his arm around Niall. They spoke briefly and when Louis returned to Harry’s side he was beaming. 

“What was that about?” Harry asked.

“You’ll see.”

“We have to get through the elimination first,” Harry reminded him.

Everyone filed into the locker room, everyone except Xander and Judy. They were off with Perrie being interviewed somewhere. Luckily the elimination didn’t last long. The judges knew whom they wanted to get rid of and it wasn’t Louis and Harry. Their dish was praised and it was revealed that they received second place in the votes. Once they had all been interviewed and said their goodbyes to Celebrity Rachel and Chef Michael, Naill and Perrie told everyone to sit tight. Harry watched as the spoke in quite conversation in the corner of the room with someone on the phone. Naill nodded a bit to whomever was on the phone. Harry could have sworn he kept looking back at Louis and him as well as glancing at Xander who had, with Judy, rejoined the group in the kitchen. 

Perrie hung up with whomever was on the other end and immediately stated to radio different crew members while Niall ran his fingers through the front of his hair and approached the group. 

“Alright,” he said. “You guys have tomorrow off, sort of. We have to do individual and team interviews tomorrow but there will not be a cooking challenge. That means, tonight….. You get to go out.”

Everyone got giddy and started to cheer. Harry wasn’t sure what was happening. Louis looked positively smug and seemed to be delighting in something. Harry thought it could have something to do with the secret he’d shared with Niall earlier. Naill went on to explain that they would not be able to go wherever they wanted, a venue had already been selected, and that the cameras would still be following them so to try and “be on your best behavior.” This warning came with a stern glare in Louis and Harry’s direction. 

“Um, where are we going?” Harry asked.

“It’s a club called Bus 1,” Naill replied.

Harry’s brain suddenly registered. Sexy Dave had shouted ‘Bus 1’ to Louis. They were going to the club where Dave was sure to be. Time to ‘out-sexy’ the soccer stud.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, kudos, and comments!

The place was a little too loud and Louis was a little too sober but that would soon change. It’s not that he had to pregame before going out for the night. Lord knows he could afford the drinks but usually when he decided he wanted to go to Bus 1 he would pregame. Just to dilute the anxiety a bit. Tonight that wasn’t an option. After they had been released by Perrie and Niall they were told they had only an hour to get ready to go out, not much time to do showers and shots amongst the ten of them that were still standing in the Chef-Mate house.

The music was booming and Louis started to feel the pulse of it underneath his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment before being pulled back into reality by Barbara’s voice.

“Alright, superstar. What are you drinking?”

“Rum and Coke for now.” 

After getting Harry’s order as well Barbara scurried off to the bar along with four or five others. Luckily only one cameraman was following them tonight, Preston, of course. But Louis knew he couldn’t be everywhere all at once so hopefully that would result in more alone time. Well, alone as you can be in a cramped, sweaty club in the cramped, sweaty city that is LA. 

As if he heard Louis thinking of being “alone” with Harry, Niall appeared out if nowhere and informed the rest of the group that they had reserved two tables in the VIP area, which included bar service. Louis smiled to himself. He knew that’s where his football lads would be as well. So much for “alone” time he thought. 

The VIP area looked a little different from the last time he was here. Granted, that had been over four months ago. The semi circle booths that surrounded each table were reupholstered with a deep purple crushed velvet fabric instead of the usual black leather and the tables were now acrylic and under lit with blue LEDs. The VIP area was raised up above the rest of the club by about three feet. Standard fare for any nightclub; put the people who can afford $200 a bottle looking down at the peons who can’t, very king-and-subjects-esque. 

As Louis settled into one of the booths with Harry, Judy, and sadly, Xander he heard a loud clap behind him. 

“Fuck yeah!”

He stood up and turned around reaching out for Dave.

“I knew you would make it happen man. God. Is there nothing can’t do?” 

“Oh, I’m sure cooking was on that list not too long ago,” Louis joked pulling Dave in for a hug. “Dave, meet some of my…” 

Louis was stuck. What were they? Friends? Competitors? Costars? He decided to go with the nicest answer.

“Friends. This is Xander and Judy. They are partners on the show.” Dave shook both their hands. “And this is Harry, he’s my partner.” Dave shook Harry’s hand as Louis stammered, “On the show I mean. Not in real life…cause I… I don’t have a partner in real life. Not that I’m advertising that for anyone’s benefit or anything. Oh bullocks. I’m just going to shut up now.” 

Everyone was silent and even though Louis wasn’t looking at them, he knew they were all looking at him. Thank God beautiful, bubbly, brilliant, blonde Barbara showed up with drinks and distracted everyone. While drinks were being passed and small talk was beginning Harry reached over to Louis leg and gave it a quick one-two pat and rub before pulling away. Louis downed his rum and Coke so he would be ready has soon as their VIP waitress arrived with the bottle service.

The night was dancing along and the mix of fog machine smell and Harry’s pheromones was making Louis feel dizzier and drunker than he hoped he was. The waitress for their VIP section never let Louis’, or anyone’s, cup get less than a third from the bottom. She would reappear in her tight black dress and short black hair, smile sweetly at Louis and add vodka to the glasses. Eventually Louis realized he needed her to stop or he would be on the ground the next time Barbara came back and asked for a dance. 

“Oh no, Love. I’m fine,” Louis shouted over the music at her as he waved his hand over his drink. “I’m going to take a little break.”

“No problem. What about you, Sweetie?” She asked looked at Harry. 

“No, I’m fine for now too.”

Xander was on the dance floor with Judy and Barbara. Jacob had been recognized by a Lauren Conrad lookalike and was talking with her at the bar. The rest of the group was spread between the bar, bathroom and booths. Harry looked at Louis with fierce intent causing Louis to reflexively reach for his drink. 

“You seem a little on edge?”

“Really? I thought I seemed quite chill. At least that’s what the booze is telling me.” Louis replied after taking the last swig of his drink.

“I could tell you were anxious about being here. Why? Aren’t you the one who convinced Niall to let us come here?”

“Yes, I was.”

And then suddenly Louis was telling Harry everything. About his ex-best friend Zayn and their fight that got blown out of proportion and caused a mess in their relationship. He told Harry about how Zayn had opened this club when Louis had first moved to LA and was living on Zayn’s couch until his first lease started. How Louis used to tell Zayn not to get wrapped in other people and instead needed to do things for himself and have fun. How Zayn had screamed at Louis when Louis told him t was a bad idea for him to move in with his girlfriend of less than four months. 

“You’re making a huge mistake,” Louis shouted. “You barely know her.”

“That’s not true. I know her as well as I know myself.” 

A month after their fight Louis was hoping Zayn would come to my graveling. He pictured Zayn drowning in an ocean of perfume and suffocating under a mountain on makeup. Louis paused his self-history and looked up at Harry. He realized how stupid this fight sounded out loud. At the time, it had been a defining moment and his and Zayn’s friendship was forever marred because of it. And he felt kind of weird telling this whole serious story to Harry in the VIP booth of a club whose owner was the very man they were speaking about. The music was still too loud, the groupies around the VIP area were still too slutty and everyone else was too wasted. Louis thought he might be getting there too. 

Yet, at the same time, it seemed like the perfect place to reveal all of this to Harry. He stole another glace at Harry. His face was perfectly stone, so intent on listening to Louis. His hair was hanging off to one side since he was hunched forward a bit to hear what Louis was saying over the music. Louis just wanted to finish his story so he could run his fingers through Harry’s hair. He didn’t though-finish the story in a rush- he took his time. He wanted Harry to hear the whole thing, how he had been selfish and jealous and needy. He hoped Harry understood where he was coming from back then, and why he had been a prat about change and relationships and all the other bullshit Louis let himself believe. 

“Come on, let’s dance.” Harry said suddenly pulling Louis out of himself. 

“What?” 

“Let’s dance. I want you to feel happy. Dancing always makes me happy.”

Harry stood up and ran his fingers through his hair pushing it off his face. He was bursting with dimples and flushed from the alcohol consumption. He looked like he would cry on the spot if Louis were to refuse. Louis liked dancing. Now, he liked dancing. That didn’t mean he was good at it.

Louis giggled. “Alright Curly, let’s dance.” Louis stood up and pulling down on his thin black shirt over his hips.

Once they were out on the dance floor Louis let himself forget the depth of him he had just shown Harry. He was grateful Harry had listened with what appeared to be understanding and didn’t ask questions or try to justify Louis’ own behavior to himself. They danced along to Ellie Goulding and pretty soon Xander, Judy and Barb had joined them. At first Louis was annoyed the others surrounded them, but then he spotted Preston and the permanent red light above his right shoulder and decided this was not the place to allow Chef-Mate to progress the Harry/Louis storyline. He’d probably done enough of that already in his soul-bearing story telling. 

Xander stepped towards the center of the whole group, which had become sort of a blobby circle and started to move his hips in the direction of Harry’s crotch. Judy hooted and hollered as Xander started to grind on Harry. Louis went immediately motionless and looked at Harry’s face. Harry was looking down at his and Xander’s now joined areas and laughing. He had a stupid grin on his face and was holding his hands up above his head like he wasn’t sure what he should do about what had just transpired. Louis took that as his cue to return to the table just as Barb was sauntering over to dance with him.

“Sorry Barb. I need a break.” Louis said trying to act nonchalant as he bopped back to the VIP area.

He sat down just as their tiny waitress came by. She poured him a stiff one and gave him as sympathetic smile as she watched him, watch Harry, watch Xander. Harry appeared to be enjoying what was happening in front of him way too much. Suddenly he was looking up, looking around, looking for Louis. He didn’t see Louis on the dance floor and he his eyes made their way to the VIP area. Louis looked away, not wanting to seem like he had been watching or jealous. Even though Harry had stopped dancing, Xander was still moving around the front of him. Harry pushed him away and immediately came to Louis in the booth, leaving Xander confused and then annoyed on the dance floor. So much for not moving the Harry/Louis story line along. 

“What’s up?” Harry asked, trying to play it off, whatever it was. 

“I was done dancing.”

“Ok, wanna talk some more?”

“No.” 

Louis knew he was being a dick, he knew it. It didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t help it. He had just finished telling Harry about all his jealously issues he’d had with Zayn. Granted that was over two years ago but still, Zayn was a platonic best friend. Jealously felt different with Harry.

“Were you jealous? Its just Xander. It’s not like it means anything.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Louis lied. “I'm pretty sure it meant something to him. Besides,why would I care if it did or did not mean anything?”

“Think about poor lil me when I saw you with Sexy Soccer Stud Dave?”

Louis couldn’t hold it in. He bust up laughing, giggling in a high pitch and bending over to try and catch his breath as he snickered and gasped for air. Dave and the rest of the team that had been at Bus 1 were already gone for the night otherwise Louis would have called him over and embarrassed him with Harry’s new nickname. 

“You are so cute.” Louis said before he could stop himself. 

“I know.” Harry smiled and they both knew Preston was lurking nearby with that damn camera.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for not posting in such a long time. I actually got busy with life for a while and couldn't find time to write. Not an excuse, I know. I promise to be better about writing and posting more often. Thank you so much for reading.

It had been ten days since that night at Bus 1 and Xander had been acting different. Harry had been trying to brush it off… the feeling. The feeling of Xander looking at him, lightly touching him between takes in the Chef-Mate kitchen, hanging around him and Louis more at the house. Of course, this could have been because there were only four teams left now that Barbara and Jacob were out. (They’d served “quite a beautiful dish that lacked flavor and had an off putting texture” and had been eliminated two days ago.) But, Harry felt like it was something more. He thought Louis noticed as well. 

Louis was spending more time at his evening practices in the backyard with Kurt. Harry would watch sometimes, lounging about in the pool with his tiny yellow shorts, leaning on the pool deck, chin resting on his hands and body floating behind him. Louis would look over at him and smile or wink. Then Xander would come over and hop in the pool, causing Louis to refocus on his sprints and put extra energy into practice. Harry would let out a huff and then give Xander a friendly smile. He was a friendly guy after all. He couldn’t just ignore Xander. 

The thing was, if he wasn’t so damn infatuated with Louis and their… situation, he would be spending time with Xander. Harry liked him. Xander was considerate and fun to be around but he wasn’t Louis. He wasn’t someone Harry was trying to secretly have a friends-with-benefits situation with (that would hopefully become a boyfriend situation). He wasn’t looking for Preston and his camera every time Xander was near him. He wasn’t following Xander around the house like a new puppy. He told himself that after the competition he and Xander would hang out, as friends. He just needed the nagging feeling to subside. He wondering what Xander was getting asked during Chef-Mate interviews.

During individual interviews on the Chef-Mate set Niall was asking more personal questions each time. Harry knew why. He could tell that one of the side stories on the show would be the… relationship? that Preston was catching on camera between he and Louis. Since the questions never veered towards too inappropriate for TV, he figured Preston hadn’t caught anything yet that was blatant. Even though Harry knew Niall felt uncomfortable asking the questions he could also tell that Niall secretly loved it and wanted to know what was going on between them. 

Harry wanted to know what was going on between them as well. As hard as he tried he just couldn’t pull himself away from Louis. Harry was stuck, like taffy to the inside of its own wrapper. He was pulling himself away, trying to not get too attached, but little bits would stick. 

“Want something to drink?”

Harry looked up at the Xander shaped shadow over him. He squinted a bit at the sun. 

“No thanks.”

Xander shrugged and splashed into the pool swimming up next to Harry, holding his beer bottle above his head and out of the water. Harry sighed and gazed up. It was another LA sunset night. The irony that the pollution of the city was creating a wonderful warm glow to close out the day was not lost on him. The sky was dusted with shades of pink, orange, and purple as the sun made it’s way to setting into the sea. Harry turned back to watching Louis at practice, not caring that he might not be subtle about his infatuation. 

“What do you think the challenge will be tomorrow?”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, getting it a little damp and turned to Xander. It seemed liked a stupid question. Like any of them could actually, correctly guess (or think) of the next Chef-Mate challenge. He knew Xander was just making conversation and trying to get on with him, but still.

“Don’t know, mate. Could be anything. We haven’t worked with liquid nitrogen yet though, have we? Could be that.”

Xander nodded intently and took a swig of his beer.

 

After Louis was done with practice, Harry was done with pool talk, and Xander was done with…whatever it was Xander was doing these days, they all went to bed.

Harry’s eyes flickered open. He groaned and rolled to his side. Louis wasn’t in bed with him. In fact, Louis hadn’t spooned him since before the night at Bus 1. Harry tried not to think anything of it. The lack of big spoon was not the reason for his groan however. He clutched his stomach and groaned again, this time also lurching out of bed and stumbling to the ensuite. He hugged the toilet and puked into the bowl. He continued to wretch until another bought of vomit made its way to the toilet bowl. He sat back on his needs and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper. 

He was sure he looked as awful as he felt, pail and weak. He was shaking but was also sweating. 

“Are you alright Love?” Louis had entered the ensuite and was smoothing his hand over Harry’s back while simultaneously pulling Harry’s hair off his neck and shoulders.

“No,” Harry replied meekly. “I feel like shit.”

In any other circumstance Harry would have tried to brush his rescuer off. Explaining that he was ‘fine’ and ‘it’s all under control’ and ‘not that bad’, etc., etc. but this was not that circumstance. Louis stopped rubbing Harry’s back and placed his hand on Harry’s cheek then forehead. He shivered, and not because of Louis’ touch but because he was definitely ill.

“Hazza, you have a fever. Are you going to throw up anymore?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Ok, come with me.” Louis said as he flushed the toilet.

Harry didn’t protest Louis’ help as he got back into bed. He pulled the covers up all around himself and Louis pushed the matted strands of hair off his face.

“You’re really heated. I’ll be right back.”

Harry didn’t know how long Louis was gone but when he returned Harry looked up at the silhouette being cast by the bits of moon coming through the shutters and called Louis an angel. Louis smiled, eyes crinkling and placed a cool, damp washcloth on Harry’s forehead. He stroked Harry’s hair a bit.

“Lou?” Harry asked, half asleep.

“Mmm?” 

“I think I’d miss you even if we’d never met,” Harry barely whispered before sinking into a dreamless sleep. 

And even though Louis knew it was a line from a movie and even though Louis knew Harry wouldn’t hear him, he told Harry “me too” and kissed him on the cheek before crawling back into his own bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little complicated for Louis in the kitchen and for Harry in the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, kudos and comments!

“What the fook am I doing?! I’m all in me head.”

Louis was shouting at Harry and running around their workstation like a mad scientist. Harry was sitting on a bar stool in the back corner of their space. Louis knew Harry could sense the anxiety in his voice, not just because he was yelling but his accent tended to come on a bit thick when he was stressed or excited. 

This morning Louis had woken Harry up, given him his second dose of Tylenol, and ordered him back to bed until the van came to take them to the studio. Even though Harry’s fever had come down since last night Niall and Perrie decided he wasn’t well enough to compete. Plus, it would have been kind of difficult between the coughs, sniffs and shakes to get any actual cooking done.

“You’re doing alright, Lou,” Harry said, his voice laced with flu. “Just follow my steps. I know you can do this.”

Louis appreciated Harry’s ‘Can-Do’ attitude but this didn’t seem like the time for Harry’s version of “Work This Out”. He had never worked with liquid nitrogen. Fuck, he didn’t even know what liquid nitrogen was until about an hour ago. He also knew that Harry had never worked with liquid nitrogen, a little fact Harry told him right after Padma had introduced the challenge. They were also told they could not use any power in this challenge. 

“What would be the chances that you would guess the right challenge today Harry? Pretty crazy, right?” Xander hollered over the Harry and Louis’ station. Louis cringed at the sound of his smugness.

“What?” Louis’ entire body spun towards Harry. “You guessed we’d be working with this stuff today?”

“Well, yeah but, not really. Xander asked me what I thought the challenge would be today and I guessed liquid nitrogen.” 

“Of course you did! You couldn’t have guessed something like pot noodles. Could have made that couldn’t I.”

“Give yourself more credit. You got this.”

Louis went back to cracking open the coconut and tried to picture Harry singing “Work This Out” with Zac Efron in the kitchen, if only to ease the nervousness from his body. The challenge was to make a tasty and unique dessert using liquid nitrogen. Since Harry was down for the count, Louis knew the tasty part would have to be more important than the unique part. Although, he was hoping to at least have an interesting looking plate even if they way the liquid nitrogen was used was not all that attention-grabbing.

Now that he was practically a whisking professional he easily mixed the cream, half-and-half, and sugar before adding some of the liquid from the inside of the coconut per Harry’s advice. He reached for the canister of liquid nitrogen.

“Lou, the gloves! The gloves!” Harry crocked out and then went right into a coughing fit. 

“Bullocks.” Louis said under his breath as he reached the opposite direction for the provided kitchen gloves.

Louis poured a small amount of liquid nitrogen directly into the bowl with the ice cream ingredients. While Harry said ‘stir, stir’; he stirred, stirred the ice cream, while slowly adding more liquid nitrogen. 

“As soon as the cream base starts to thicken, add the mashed bananas and stir vigorously,” Harry instructed. 

“You sound like a bloody cookbook.”

“I know, just listen. When the ice cream becomes too thick for the whisk, switch to the wooden spoon. As it hardens more, remove the spoon and just pour the remaining liquid nitrogen onto the ice cream to fully harden it. Allow the excess liquid nitrogen to boil off before plating, okay?”

Louis was too busy concentrating on his pour and stir mechanics to respond.

“Lou? Did you hear me?”

“I heard you, I heard you. I got this Babe. Don’t you worry.”

As soon as the words left his lips he realized what he had said. He had called Harry, ‘babe’ in front of the cameras, for all to see in the editing room and behind the scenes. Shit, he thought, sure going to get some questions about that in interviews. He stole a glace at Harry while the cameras seemed focus elsewhere. Sure Harry had a fever but Louis could tell he was blushing. He winked at Harry, go big or go home, and finished pouring in the rest of the liquid nitrogen into the bowl. He arm ached from the constant stirring. 

Somewhere in the corner of the kitchen Padma shouted that there were only five minutes left and Louis brushed the fringe out of his face, tore off his gloves, and rushed to the coconut halves still laying on the cold, stainless table. He hadn’t discussed plating with Harry but he had and idea and he was determined to run with it. 

After deciding which half looked like a winner he cleaned it up a bit and set it on a white shallow bowl. It tilted a bit and Louis adjusted it to his version of perfect. He added the banana coconut ice cream to the inside and placed a few coconut shavings on top. 

Harry’s voice came in soft from the back. “Lou, make a flambé of the leftover banana slices, and put them around the coconut.”  
“What?! I don’t have time for that.”

“Yes, yes you do. Listen, it’s really quick. Melt some butter on the cooktop. Add some brown sugar and stir. Then quickly add the banana slices, flip them after a minute and cook them for 30 more seconds. Remove the pan from the heat and add some rum and swirl in pan a bit. Then just pour the caramelized bananas and rum around the coconut on the plate. You have time.”

Harry was talking so fast Louis was barely sure he heard all the directions.

“See, fucking cookbook. And really, you want me to STIR some more!”

Louis was complaining but while he was bitching he was also cooking. He completed the flambé and plated it right as the chess buzzer sounded. The plate looked wonderful and Louis was damn pound of himself. He flashed Harry one of his many killer smiles and Harry responded with a big dimpled grin of his own. Louis’ heart fluttered in his chest. God he was really falling for this Chef-Mate of his.

 

 

“Holy Shit! I can’t believe we won. We’re competing in the finale!” 

Louis was beaming as he answered Niall’s questions in the interview room. 

“How do you feel about your competition for the finale?” Niall asked.

“How do you feel about the competition? Well, Judy’s a riot. I’m glad she’s sticking around just for that fact alone. I know she and Xander have good chemistry. They work well together, much like Harold and me so I’m sure they will be tough competition.”

“Speaking of you and Harry…”

Louis knew this was coming. He knew his comments during the challenge did not go unnoticed. Calling Harry ‘babe’ and smiling at him like a lovesick teenager would require questioning. Louis tried not to change his facial expression to one that would give anything away. He was sure he was failing.

Niall continued. “Things seem to be heating up between you two outside of the kitchen. Is that correct?” 

Louis could see him cringe next to the camera. He was sure Niall was rooting for them, with all the smiles and smirks he gave Louis and Harry around the studio but he also could tell that Niall appreciated privacy. Tough business to be in if you aren’t one to pry, reality TV.

“Why do you say that Niall?” Louis didn’t care that he wasn’t answering the question in the correct format and Niall was too awkward to correct him.

“Well, you did call him ‘babe’ during the challenge. What was that about?”

“Yeah, I called Harry ‘babe.’ Slip of the tongue, just a nickname. I call lots of people ‘babe.’” 

Louis was lying. He loved a good nickname, that was true, but he never used ‘babe’ with his friends and family. That moniker had slipped out on accident. He wondered if Harry had noticed, or thought anything of it. He wondered if Harry was being asked about their activities outside the kitchen as well. Louis looked down at his feet. He started to wiggle his left, bright blue; Men’s Campus 2.0 Adidas laced foot on top of his right. 

“Ok, fair enough but it seems like you and Harry have great chemistry, and not the Xander and Judy kind. Is that an accurate assessment?”

Louis paused and looked up at Niall, his long lashes casting a hint of a shadow on his high cheekbones. “Yeah, that sounds like an accurate assessment,” he stated, grinning.

 

 

Harry was flustered from all the questions Perrie had thrown at him. Did he answer that one too honestly? What about that one, should he have explained more? Did his answer about inspiration make sense? What was with all the Louis relationship type questions? Had he answered those in a way that wouldn’t make him sound too ridiculous if nothing ever happened again with them? He needed to clear his head.

He, Xander, and Judy were all being lazy in the pool while Louis worked his butt off practicing with Kurt just mere feet from them. Judy was laughing at something Xander must have said but harry had missed it. He excused himself and toweled off before padding into the house. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water before taking it with him to the bathroom. 

He was feeling much better since the challenge yesterday. When the new day came, so did new health. Harry was very grateful he was able to participate in all the interviews and photo shoots today, even if he had felt like Perrie was grilling him a little. 

“Are you feeling ok?” A voice belonging to Xander asked behind him as he flung his towel off his body. 

“Yeah, thanks. Just too much sun right now. Needed to come inside.” 

Xander nodded in understanding as he walked towards Harry. Harry suddenly felt exposed even though he was wearing the same yellow shorts he’d been wearing in the pool since filming began. He bare chest now needed some fabric to cover it. Xander was getting too close, too quick. 

Xander’s hand reached out and touched Harry’s face while his eyes closed and pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry was stunned and not quite sure what was happening. He closed his eyes tight in reflex. “Maybe if I close them tight enough this will be all in my imagination,” he thought. “Like a bad dream. When I open them… Xander won’t be there.”

Harry counted to three and opened his eyes. Xander was still there. His eyes millimeters from Harry’s. His tongue searching for the part in Harry’s lips to let him in for more. Harry braced his hands on Xander’s shoulders and pushed him away. Hard. 

“What the fuck, Xander?”

“Um. Well, I like you.”

“Yeah, I like you to man. As a friend,” Harry replied as he wiped his lips clean of Xander’s kiss.

“I like you more than a friend.”

“Yup, I think we’ve established that now.”

“I just, I really like you. Can’t we give it a go? We get along so well. We like similar things…” His voice trailed off. 

“Listen, I agree that we get along. And I really like you to, but-”

Xander cut him off. “Don’t you want the way I feel for you?”

“I do, just….just not with you. I’m sorry.”

Harry didn’t know how else to say it. Now all the shadowing made sense. He hadn’t even thought Xander liked guys until just these past few days. Hell, Xander may still not like guys just one specific guy, Harry. Although, thinking that seemed a little self-centered. 

“Is it Louis?” Xander asked, suddenly seeming upset.

“What? N- what does that matter?” Harry was rattled that Xander would assume Louis. 

He had hoped they had been discrete. Plus, nothing had really happened between them in a long time (long time in reality TV terms). Preston suddenly appeared in the doorway with his best friend recording by his side.

“I see how Louis looks at you and how you look at him. I just hoped that was how you looked at everybody.” 

Harry started to move to the door, arm outstretched to close Preston out. It wouldn’t stop him from filming, especially since Xander’s voice volume was escalating but at least there wouldn’t be a visual. 

“Louis has nothing to do with whether or not I want you like that. And I don’t. Again, I’m sorry.”

“Fine. But I’m moving rooms. I can’t watch you in here with him. You and Louis can have the room all to yourselves.”

“Fine,” Harry replied almost in a whisper. 

Xander started packing up his stuff and Harry decided it would be best to leave him alone to pack and move. He opened the door and sure enough, Preston was there, camera pointed right at Harry’s face. 

“Sorry, Mate. Looks like you missed all the good bits. Um do you know where Louis is?” 

The general rule of reality TV is, don’t talk to the crew. Pretend they don’t exist. Likewise, the crew are also not supposed to talk to or help out the cast in any way. Harry knew this but he knew he needed to see Louis more. He felt that just seeing Louis would be enough to not make him feel so shitty about rejecting Xander, a guy he had hoped would be his friend after filming was over. Now he wasn’t even sure if Xander would look at him. 

Preston must have sensed this because he took pity on Harry and said, “He told me to hurry and get to your room because you and Xander were snogging. He also mumbled something about me wasting my time trying to catch something between you two on camera…. I think he went back outside.”

“Shit”, Harry said under his breath. 

Louis had seen the kiss. How long was he standing there? What did he hear before or afterwards? How did he feel about it? Harry had to find him quickly. Things felt like they were starting to get out of control. What happened to just wanting to come on the show to learn new techniques and find inspiration. This cooking show was turning into more of a soap opera.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I apologize at the beginning of every chapter....sorry this took so long to post. I was really struggling with the sex scene. hope you like it.

All Louis wanted was to change out his nasty jersey for swim trunks. He hadn’t expected to see….well, what he saw. It wasn’t that he was surprised Xander was kissing Harry. He had noticed Xander noticing Harry. Small glances between takes, little touches in the pool, helping Harry with dinner, Louis knew Xander liked Harry even if Harry couldn’t tell. He was surprised however that Harry was kissing Xander back. At least it seemed like he was.

He was.

Really Louis knew he shouldn’t care. It shouldn’t matter to him who Harry decided to kiss. It’s not like they made some pact that they would only kiss each other during filming of this competition. And really, they hadn’t kissed in a while. Like, a long while. Longer than Louis wanted.

“You’re missing the good bits,” Louis told Preston as he pulled his shirt off and jumped in the pool. He resurfaced and shook his head, flicking the fringe off his face. “Harry and Xander are snogging… waste following me around.”

Preston took off down the hallway, camera bouncing up and down on his shoulder. Judy was lounging on a chair, her sunglasses eyes facing the sun. She turned to Louis and raised her sunglasses off her head in a very Audrey Hepburn manner; never mind that the sun had already disappeared behind the house a while ago.

“What’s that Honey? Did you say Harry was kissing somebody other than you?”

Louis looked up at her with an expression that he figured looked like he felt, a bit shocked and a bit satisfied. Luckily there were no cameras around or his smugness might have been caught.  
“I…I mean…I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh come on Honey, anyone can see you are a smitten kitten.”

“No they cannot. I am being ver-”

He was cut off by the sound of Harry bursting through the back door. Louis looked from Judy to Harry. Judy dropped her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.  
Getting up from the lounge chair she wrapped herself up in her silk robe.

“I think I’ve had enough sun for today. You two boys get along now.”

Harry’s panicked expression had faded and he bowed slightly at Judy before she walked inside. Harry sat on the pool’s edge and watched Louis swim towards him, leaning on the deck.

“Um, Xand-”

“Harry, stop. I’m cutting you off because you were going to try and explain to me what’s happening. And you don’t need to. You do not owe me an explanation at all. We never said we were anything and we’ve really just done a bit of fooling around. What you and Xander do shouldn’t matter to me.” Although it does, he thought.

“Ok, but…does it?

For a second Louis thought Harry read his mind. “Does it what?”

“Matter to you?”

Before he could respond Preston was back outside standing at the door trying to be quiet and inconspicuous and failing miserably. Judy was hanging on to his back like a little kid who hasn’t seen her dad in two weeks.

“Sorry boys. I tried to hold him off.”

“It’s ok, Judy. We’re done here.”

Louis got out of the pool and toweled off, leaving Harry still at the pool’s edge. He couldn’t resist a glance back at Harry before stepping inside.

“Harry, it’s fine.”

There, that was inconspicuous enough that it wouldn’t mean much on film. He watched Harry give him a tight smile and run his fingers through his hair.

“Whatever you say, Lou.”

Louis noticed that Harry looked somewhat defeated. Good. He should, Louis thought. You can’t have your cake and eat it too. Except…. Harry could. He still wanted Harry, even if that meant he would have to share with Xander a bit.

 

 

Harry was lying in the dark, on his bed, listening to the shower. Louis was in there. Naked. Lathering himself up with delicious smelling soap and washing his wonderful hair. He wondered if Louis had noticed Xander had moved rooms. Maybe Louis realized that must mean Harry had told Xander he wasn’t interested. Although, if Louis had noticed he may have just as easily assumed that now that the competition was down to just the four of them it made sense to spread out a bit. Harry wasn’t really sure what Louis was thinking. All he knew was, _he_ was thinking Louis Louis Louis.

“Fuck it,” Harry said, rising from his bed.

He opened the door to the en suite and light flooded into the bedroom. Louis heard the door open and hollered at Harry over the sound of the running water.

“I’ll be done in a minute Haz.”

“Nope, I’m joining you.” Harry replied.

He opened the door and stepped in to find Louis crowded towards the showerhead, making room for him.

“I don’t bite.”

“I beg to differ,” Louis joked.

“Well, only if you like that sort of thing.”

They showered together, taking turns under the water and making idle conversation. Harry had been brave enough to get in the shower with Louis but not brave enough to actually have the conversation he wanted to have. He decided body language would be the best way to go.

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis on the forehead. He wasn’t sure if he wanted his plea for Louis’ heart to be erotic and forceful or sweet and sensual. Louis’ response to the forehead kiss gave him his answer. Louis looked up at Harry through misty lashes and leaned in for a smooth, gentle kiss on the lips.

Harry moved both hands to Louis’ face and parted their lips with his tongue. He kissed into Louis’ mouth, trying to lick up all of Louis’ sweetness and goodness and understanding. Louis responded right back and moved his hands into Harry’s wet curls. Louis tasted so good that Harry would have been happy to spend the rest of the night in increasingly cold water, getting prune-y and making out with Louis.

“Love, let’s take this to the bedroom,” Louis whispered into Harry’s mouth between kisses.

They moved as one towards Harry’s bed, kissing and grabbing at each other, their dicks getting harder and harder with each step.

“Noticed Xander moved out,” Louis said.

They were both panting into each other’s mouths and Harry could barely stand not touching all of Louis at once.

“Don’t`- d –GOD, don’t want to talk about him.” Harry breathed, reaching down to Louis’ waist to tear off his towel. He pushed Louis onto the bed and settled between his thighs. He looked up at Louis watching him and licked his lips. Louis moaned and let his head fall back on the pillow.

“Fuck, Harry. Your lips... I could get off just thinking about them.”

In lieu of a vocal response, Harry licked up Louis’ hard cock. He ran his tongue around the head and listened to Louis softly sigh before taking Louis’ entire dick in his mouth. His own dick was throbbing under the towel still wrapped around him and he pulled it off in order to get his hand around himself.

He kissed in the inside of Louis’ thighs, then lightly bit into them, seesawing back and forth between the left and right thigh before taking Louis’ sack in his mouth and sucking. He pulled off as Louis groaned in pleasure.

“Feel the same way about these amazing thighs. So thick and toned. So fucking hot.”

Harry maneuvered his face lower on the bed, and spread Louis’ ass with his hands.

“You’re so beautiful Louis. Don’t want to do this with anyone else.”

“I… I.” Louis stammered.

Harry passed his tongue over Louis’ pink, tight, beautiful hole. This was so intimate. He hoped Louis felt how profound this was for him, for both of them. This was way more than just casual to Harry. He continued to rim Louis’ hole slowly and wantonly at the same time. Louis was moaning and panting between curses and whispers of Harry’s name. Harry couldn’t take anymore. His heart and his dick needed more.

“Wanna fuck you Louis. Want to fuck you so bad.”’

“Yes. Yes. God yes. Want your huge cock inside me. Need to feel you.”

“Lube and condoms in my dresser drawer.”

Louis reached up and over to Harry’s dresser and felt around for the bottle of lube and foil wrappers. He tossed them near his own right thigh where Harry was sucking a hickey into the inner flesh while slowly ghosting his middle finger over Louis’ hole.

Harry reached for the bottle of lube and slicked up his middle and pointer fingers. He took Louis’ cock back in his mouth as he slowly pushed both fingers into Louis. He worked Louis open while sucking and lapping all over and around Louis’ dick.

“Fu-fuck. So good babe. You are…. you’re…so fucking sexy,” Louis hissed. “Need more Haz. Want to feel you inside me.”

Harry slipped his mouth off Louis as he pushed a third finger into his hole. He tore the condom wrapper with his teeth, not wanting to leave Louis empty, and rolled it on to his own aching cock with one hand.

“Ready love?”

“Yes, yes. I’m ready.” Louis replied, exasperated. “Do you want me to beg?”

“Not tonight,” Harry replied sassily. He pulled his fingers out and brought himself face to face with Louis. It had been too long since they had kissed. He needed to kiss Louis again, share his flavor with him. He leaned down and pushed his open lips into Louis’. Their tongues danced hungrily inside their mouths, pushing and lapping against each other.

He grabbed the pillow next to Louis head and Louis lifted his ass off the bed, placing his legs on Harry’s shoulders and allowing Harry to slide the pillow under him. Harry reached down and took his dick in his hand. He positioned in at Louis’ entrance, feeling the openness his fingers had initiated. He slowly pushed inside; the sensation of Louis’ heat engulfed him.

“You feel so good. You’re so beautiful. So wonderful.”

Harry and Louis locked eyes. Harry moved slow and steady until he hit Louis’ prostate. Louis let out a cry of ecstasy that caused Harry to shudder and speed up. He started pumping harder and faster into Louis. He could feel himself getting close to the edge, about the crash down the other side. His gaze was still transfixed on Louis. His beautiful Louis, who was staring right back at him.

“Getting close babe. I can’t hold out much longer. Tongue fucking you really got me going.”

“I’m…I’m close too. Just keep going, little faster.”

Louis broke eye contact, grabbed his own dick at started thrusting into his fist. He bit his bottom lip and looked back up at Harry.

That was all Harry needed. He felt his orgasm throughout his entire body. He head fell back and he squeezed his eyes shut. He filled up the condom that was still unsteadily pumping inside Louis. He pulled out and leaned down licking around Louis open hole. Louis shuddered to his climax, cum spreading up his stomach and chest.

Harry sat up and pulled the condom off. He reached back at the end of the bed and grabbed his shower towel. He wiped Louis clean and flopped on the bed next to him, exhausted.

“Spoon me?”

“Of course Love.”

They both rolled over and Louis brought his arm around Harry. He placed kisses along Harry’s neck and shoulder.

“Sweet dreams, Hazza. I hope I’m in them.”

Harry had just started to fall asleep, tired from sex when Louis whispered in his ear.

“Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“It does.”

“It does what?”

“It does matter to me…. I don’t want to share you with Xander.”

Harry rolled over to face Louis. “You won’t. I don’t want him. I want you. Only you. For as long as you want me.”

“I think that might be a while,” Louis replied and kissed Harry. Harry smiled, closed his eyes and rolled back over.

“Sounds good to me,” he said before he fell asleep in Louis’ arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Listened to a lot of Coldplay and Jason Mraz this chapter.

“Cold soup! Cold soup. Isn’t that an oxymoron or sommat?” 

“Louis love, don’t get stressed out. I love making Gazpacho. It’s a perfect summer soup. We got this.”

“Innit,” Louis replied sarcastically. 

Padma had just told them their first dish for the final had to be a cold, non-salad appetizer, with a cocktail. Then they were to quote WOW with a salad, provide a palette cleanser of their choice, and serve a main course with a wine pairing. They had huddled around their workstation to plan their meal. Xander and Judy were huddled around their station doing the same, Xander giving the evil and defeated eye to Louis every once and a while. Louis knew it shouldn’t make him feel haughty, but it did. 

“You’ll love it.”

“Fine, fine. Cold soup it is. What about the cocktail.”

“I think we should do something classic or old-school. Something unexpected. Like a Collins or a Dry Martini.” Harry said, staring at his scratch pad and pulling on his bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger.

“How about a French 75? Anything with Champagne is good in my book.”

Harry looked up at Louis like he was a mad scientist, a brilliant mad scientist, but still mad none-the-less. 

“That’s genius!”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, assuming his idea would be preposterous. 

“Yeah, brilliant! It will be perfect with the Macadamia Nut and Shrimp Gazpacho. Then we can do a Corn and Bacon Salad with Shrimp Foam, Raspberry Sherbet palette cleanser, and Trio of Beef main course paired with the 2005 Peju Cabernet Sauvignon.”

Louis knew he missed about three fourths of what the lovey boy in front of him had just said but he didn’t care. Harry’s green eyes were glowing with passion and he was scribbling notes and ideas very intently, much like Rita Skeeter without the ulterior motive. It made Louis feel like he was in love with an imaginary character, someone that surely couldn’t exist outside of the fantasy world. And yet. And yet, here Harry was standing in front of him… the same man who had woken up in his arms and kissed Louis’s wrists like they were something to be cherished. Fuck, Louis though….IN LOVE?.....no, that’s not what this was…right? Best to push that feeling deep below until he could better identify it and decipher properly what exactly it was that he was feeling for Harry; this green eyed, long haired God with legs for days and lips like soft plump clouds. 

“Whatever you say.”

“I do say,” Harry replied, leaning over to kiss Louis on the lips.

They had given up all pretenses now that they had properly fucked. Louis had decided that having his ass licked by someone he potentially LOVED meant way more than anything else he should be caring about. 

They had discussed it in the shower before breakfast but after morning blowjobs this morning. They had decided together that since the feelings (still yet to be fully discussed) were mutual that they may as well not hide it anymore. They both knew how “reality TV” worked. Editors for reality TV were also magicians and could make anything filmed look like whatever they wanted. Besides, Preston had basically caught them last night, even if he didn’t get much conversation. He had captured the end of the exchange between Harry and Xander, which Harry said wasn’t exactly cordial. 

They’d decided they wanted to have some say in the storyline that was sure to play out in the subplot of this show. Replacing the question mark from everyone around them with a period seemed like the thing to do. They could get two thousand letters of hate mail or two hundred offers for a new reality show but wouldn’t change how Louis felt. It was like Adele was constantly singing “One and Only” in his ear. 

He stumbled out of his pink mind-cloud of love, aware of how ridiculous he must have looked after Harry’s very simple and light peck. He looked off camera and saw Perrie fumbling with her coffee mug, wiping and blotting a napkin up and down the fresh mocha colored stain on her blouse. He looked at Niall who was grinning from ear to ear like the delightful Irishman that he was and gave him a small grin and shrug.

 

They were told that the Wilshire Boulevard Whole Foods in Santa Monica was expecting four chefs and a film crew. Perrie had given them their food allowance and a time limit of thirty minutes to shop. Louis thought that seemed like a perfectly reasonable timeframe but looking at Harry he knew he was wrong. Harry didn’t look worried per say but he was studying their grocery list rather intently as they rode to the store.

“Don’t worry,” Louis assured him. He reached out and placed his hand on top of Harry’s resting on his knee. “We got this.”

“I know, I know. I just wanted to be able to take our time a bit. Ya know, make sure we are picking the best and freshest ingredients.”

“It’s Whole Foods Love, they charge you for freshness. It’s part of their whole identity, yeah? We’ll be fine.”

Upon entering Whole Foods, Judy and Xander headed for the meat department while Harry pulled Louis towards the seafood. Harry had told Louis that they should care more about the shrimp then beef since there is ‘always a bigger selection of beef’.

After picking the plumpest shrimp Harry steered the trolley towards the butcher’s counter. Louis followed like a kid shopping with his parents. The store’s PA system blared to life and a very non-American, very Irish voice boomed overhead. 

“Attention ladies and gentlemen of Whole Foods. Will all chefs competing in a reality challenge please come to register five. Immediately.”

When Xander, Jody, Louis and Harry had all gathered around register five and cameras were in the best possible positions, according to Niall, Padma appeared. She had a face of mixed emotion. Her smile was an attempt to e playful while her eyes were attempting to hide something that Louis thought looked a lot like sympathy. 

“This can’t be good,” Louis whispered to Harry just as Padma began to speak.

“There is one final game you must play before you cook your final meal for the judges,” she explained. “Hidden throughout the store are six pawns. Three are ivory and three are onyx. The pawns are placed with a food item that must become part of your ingredients for your meal. Each team will randomly select a color. You will then seek out your pawns with the twenty-three minutes remaining in your shopping time here at whole foods. You will also have to still get any other times on your list in this time as well.”

She looked back at Niall who handed her the chef’s hat. 

“Inside the hat are two pieces of chocolate. White chocolate represents the ivory pawns and dark chocolate, the onyx pawns. Xander and Judy, since you won the last meal, you get to pick first.”

Louis and Harry watched as Xander pulled out a chocolate wrapped in a maroon and gold wrapper. He opened the foil and revealed a piece of dark chocolate. Harry had to pick the other piece out of the hat as a formality and to get the shot on camera. He pulled out a piece of white chocolate wrapped in a silver and jade foil. 

“Aw, the wrapper’s so pretty. Color matches your eyes, Haz.” 

Louis immediately felt himself blush, his whole neck and face warming as he went a nice shade of red. He quickly buried his face in his hands. That wasn’t supposed to be said out loud! He thought he had only said it to himself. He looked up from his hands and saw that Harry was blushing too. Padma was smirking, Niall was smiling just as big as he was in the studio, Judy was chuckling quietly, and Xander was rolling his eyes.

“Ok, can we move on please? Who cares about the wrapper!”

Padma reminded them they only had twenty-three minutes and if they did not find a pawn then they would be given that ingredient they missed as well as an additional ingredient that would have to be used. Divide and conquer. That was the strategy again, just like the first challenge. Although Louis was sure he would do better finding these ingredients. Especially since he wouldn’t have to guess what was what. He would be looking for ivory pawns. 

As soon as Padma said ‘go’ Harry had told him he should look for the pawns since he is the football star who can run around the pitch for hours on end. Louis didn’t argue. It made sense that he should stick to having ingredients picked for him. Even though he really didn’t want to be more than an arms length away from Harry, they only had twenty-three minutes to find three bloody pawns in a store as big as at least two football pitches. 

“Meet you back here with three new ingredients!”

Harry smiled, his dimples popping. Louis turned to run and Harry reach out and gave him a pinch on his bum. Louis looked back, slightly stunned but smiling.

“For good luck!” Harry shouted as he and the trolley took off in the opposite direction.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life keeps getting in the way so my updates are slowly but surely coming. I promise. Thanks for sticking it out and as always, thanks for reading, kudos, and comments.

Harry rushed back to the butcher counter. He knew the faster he could get through his ingredient list the faster he could help Louis find the pawns. Of course this didn’t mean that he was going to slack off on picking his cuts of beef. He may want to hurry but he hadn’t spent two years with Chef Gallo and not learned how to select the best cuts.

“Non giudicare una bistecca con il nome di manzo” Harry remember Chef often telling him. Harry eventually understood this to mean “don’t pick a steak just because of the name or the supposed cut, choose the cut of beef that speaks to your five senses.” This takes time and as soon as he used about 12 minutes of the 23 left he moved on to get the rest of the items on the list. As he moved to fresh produce he spotted Louis, on his toes, in the blue Adidas trainers the crew kept telling him to wear. He was reaching and digging through the different shades of left green vegetables. Harry chuckled to himself, looked down and smiled into himself. What was his life?

From the young boy eating bananas in the family kitchen after school to the man making bananas flambe in his own restaurant, all versions of himself could never have predicted the sight in front of him. Well, maybe not never, there are those things called wildest dreams after all. Still, the fact that he was here now. With LouisTomlinson. Louis, an actual amazing person not just a unreachable superstar. And he was falling for him. He was ok admitting that to himself. He could tell Louis was felling the same way. 

This show would end. They would both still be in L.A. and they would be together. Start a proper relationship. Now, all he needed to do was get Louis to agree to this plan of his. He figured the first step would be to ask Louis to be his boyfriend. Once he felt courageous enough. Anyways, back to the list.

Just as Harry picked up a Vidalia onion Louis let out an excited yell. 

“Oi, Harry. I found one! Look Babe. Here it is, on top of this…the…this stuff that looks like lettuce but I know its not.” 

Harry was already standing next to him taking the endive as Louis waved the pawn around excitedly.

“This is endive, Lou. This will actually go great in our salad. I’m not mad about having to add this to our meal. . Good work.” 

Harry gave Louis a peck and a slap on the bum. “Now go get those other two pawns. We’ve only got 10 minutes left.”

Louis took off to the aisles and Harry got back to his list. Before even two minutes had passed, Louis was shouting again. Harry took off with the trolly towards the sound of Louis’ voice. 

 

“Marshmallow Fluff?!” Harry sounded indignant. “No! Not marshmallow fluff. How the hell are we supposed to incorporate this? And why does Whole Foods have marshmallow fluff? Even if it is a healthy version, it should not be in Whole Foods. It should’t be anywhere.”

“This stuff is brilliant,” Louis rebuffed. Clearly miffed that Harry didn’t share his fondness for the sugary concoction. 

“Well then, Mr. Chef, you can figure out how we are going to use it in our dinner.” 

“Fine, I will. Just as soon as I find the third pawn.”

“I’m almost done. Literally two things left and then I can come help you.”

 

In what felt like forever, Harry was able to finish his list and drop the trolly at the cash register. He called out for Louis. There was only four minutes left to find the last pawn. Xander was still frantically looking for a pawn as well. Judy was cheering him on from the cash register as they had decided she was too slow to be of any help. Seemed like a weird decision to Harry but who was he to comment. 

“Here, Harry. By the essential oils,” Louis responded to the sound of his name.

“Where haven’t you looked yet? Where should I go?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. I feel like I’ve been all around this freakin store. Maybe go back to the freezer section? Or…”

Louis looked over Harry’s shoulder and saw the natural diapers with the organic formula.

“The baby section! I haven’t checked the baby section.”

“Right-o! I’m on it.” Harry cringed as headed towards the baby aisle. “Why did I say Right -o? What was that?” What a perfect word to tease someone about. Who says Right-o?

As soon as Harry got to the baby aisle he saw it. The last ivory pawn, sitting on the second highest shelf right next to the canister of Happy Baby Banana and Pumpkin Puffs. He snickered to himself thinking that even if Louis had come down this aisle he still might have missed it. 

“Lou, I found it! Come here.”

Louis rushed into the aisle and grabbed the banana colored plastic canister.

“Nice work Hazza Babe!”

Thanks, this could be worse right?”

“Right-o!” Louis grinned.

 

Back at the studio they were given time to prep, cameras rolling of course. After prep time Perrie told them they would get a break for lunch and to reset, then the final cooking challenge would begin.

When prep began Judy wandered over to the H&L workstation. 

“Hello, darlings. How are you doing?”

“Alright Judy, you?” Louis asked as Harry continued to peel and slice.

“Fine,” She replied. She sounded as if she was in her dressing gown twirling in her foyer. “Fine, of course. Xander seems to be a little discombobulated this morning. Seems like something’s settled between you three.”

“Judy, can we talk about this tonight? I do want to fill you in,” Louis hesitated. “Some. But right now I just want to help Harry with prep. Is that ok Love?”

“Yes darling, of course. We will talk tonight. I should go help Xander figure out what to do with the Hen of The Woods.”

As she walked away Louis turned to Harry.

“The what?” He asked.

“Hen of the Woods?” Harry confirmed. “It’s type of mushroom. I’ll be interested to see what they do with that.”

“Come here for a second.” Louis started to pull Harry away from the workstation.

“Lou, we don’t have much time. Will it really be a second?”

“Sure.”

Harry let himself be pulled by Louis away from the kitchen area and into the dark corner of the studio where they learned the first little bits about each other. He didn’t see any cameras following them (not sure how that was possible) so he figured a quick song in the dark of the studio couldn't hurt.  
As soon as they were out of sight, Louis pushed him against the wall. He watched as Louis licked his lips and went in for a kiss. Harry kissed back and opened his mouth, allowing Louis’ tongue to slide inside. 

They stayed like that for a few wet, hot kisses before Harry moved his arms to wrap around Louis’ hips and picked him up. Harry spun them around so Louis’ back was again the wall, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and Harry’s hands cupping Louis’ ass from underneath. 

The kisses got deeper and more passionate as Harry’s pants got tighter and Louis’ moans got louder. 

“Harry, Har-” Louis was cut off by another kiss.

“Harry, we should get back.”

“You’re the one that dragged me back here.” Harry replied, mock offended.

“I know.” Kiss. “But.” Kiss. “We should get back.” Kiss. “Before anyone notices.” Kiss.

“Too late,” Niall laughed as he came around the corner. “I knew you guys would get together. Perrie and I could tell from reviewing the first shots of everyone meeting. Surprised Liam didn’t introduce you before.”

“Liam?” Louis asked. “Why would my agent introduce me to Harry?”

“What?” Harry replied, looking at Louis like he’d just heard jibberish. “Liam Payne? He’s my agent.”

“Yes. Liam Payne. What? Why does a chef have an agent?”

Harry popped his hip and put his hand on his waist. “I’ll have you know, Mr. Tomlinson, Football superstar. Chefs are in high demand nowadays and I need someone to help me manage it all. Plus, I am a James Beard Award Winner, people want me.” He huffed.

“I know sweetie,” Louis teased, giving Harry a kiss. “I just didn’t realize chefs needed agents.”

“Well, I didn’t realize my agent was your agent! I’m going to give him such shit. He’s been letting me wax poetic about you for ages, yammering on and on about your eyes, your ass, your face, your thighs.” Harry started touching Louis in all the places he described and Louis leaned into every touch. “And never once mentioned he knew you in any capacity.”

“Alright, alright, hands to yourself Styles.” Niall ordered. “Back to your workstation. And be thankful I found you and not Preston or Perrie. The two of them are hungry for some filmed action.”

Harry adjusted himself and tugged at the front of his chef’s coat, attempting to conceal the bulge in his pants. The Marshmallow Fluff sitting on the edge of the counter smirked at him. It was taunting him. He could feel it. Like a primary school kid teasing him on the playground; “You don’t know what to do with me. Nanny nanny boo boo.” 

“Have any ideas for this damn Marshmallow shit, Lou?” he asked as he picked up the jar and tossed it in Louis’ direction.

“A fair few. We’ll just have to see which one speak to me.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and being patient. I stupidly started working on another fic and have been writing both now. Trying to keep me writing up and my mind straight on whats happening in which one. I'm not posting that one until it is complete and I plan to finish this one before April. Again, thank you for reading, kudos and comments!

Louis was in a staring contest with the jar of Marshmallow fluff. He had been told by Harry to “figure out what to do with it even if that means you can’t help me with other stuff.” They were not technically required to make dessert but that’s all Louis could think of making. What else does one do with the fluff of a marshmallow. 

“Harry? I might be mad but I want to add a dish. We need dessert. What else can you do with fluff but dessert?”

“Lou, while I love your enthusiasm, i’m not sure thats possible. I’m already working on a soup, a a sherbet, a salad, and a main course.” 

“I’ll do it. I’ll make the whole thing.”

Harry looked up from his onion cutting and smiled, dimples sinking into his cheeks. “You think you’re ready for it?” he asked jokingly.

“I think I’ve been a pretty good sous chef these past weeks. I think I can handle it.”

Harry stopped cutting a sauntered over to Louis. Cameras be damned. He pulled Louis into him, hips colliding. 

“I think you are right. I just want to make sure we’ll have enough time to do everything.”

“We will,” Louis assured.

“Ok, if you think we can do it, I trust you.”

Louis tiled his head up and leaned in for a kiss. Harry obliged, pushing his lips into Louis’ and pulling away with a big ‘swack’.

“Great,” Louis exclaimed. “I’m going to make a deconstructed s’more.”

“Listen to you. A deconstructed s’more,” Harry mocked. “You really have become a pretensions chef.”

“Ha-ha,” Louis deadpanned. “Just wait. It’s going to be awesome.”

“Ok, Chef Bellanger.”

“Who?”

“He’s a famous pastry-. Never mind.” Harry laughed. “Just remember you can only use stuff we have already purchased or have in the pantry.”

“Got it, Louis replied as he ran to the Chef-Mate pantry.

 

The flames rose and licked the hood. Harry was standing over the stove with an intense look on his face and an intense looking slab of meat in the sauté pan. He was in his element and he could feel Louis’ eyes on him, watching him. They had already presented most of their final meal. All they had left was the main dish and the wildcard, the dessert. 

The kitchen was throwing Harry’s concentration off a bit. In another sick twist of the Chef-Mate finale, they had moved locations. They were no longer cooking on the lot, in the ‘kitchen’ where Harry knew where everything was and how everything worked. No. Instead Perrie and Niall told them they would be cooking the last meal in each others kitchens. That is to say, Judy and Xander would be cooking their final meal at The Chapel and Louis and Harry were currently cooking their final meal at FATE, the restaurant where Xander was head chef. 

Because the kitchen was foreign there had been a few hiccups in the first few dishes, however, none so major as to be a detriment to their performance. The endive fit in the salad perfectly and the gazpacho and sherbet seemed to go over well with the judges. Harry was now cooking the main course. A trio of beef: Happy Baby Banana and Pumpkin Puffs encrusted petite Filet Mignon, braised Kobe short ribs, and an unassuming strip loin. 

He wiped his brow with his sleeve as the beef sizzled in the melted butter. The short ribs and the strip loin were going to be delicious. He had made version of them over and over again. And sure, he had made an ‘encrusted’ filet as well, just….this one was….different. The pumpkin wasn’t an all too unfamiliar flavor but the banana and beef? Harry didn’t even admit it to Louis, but he wasn’t quite sure how it would taste. Hence his decision to keep the other beefs simple and “wow-worthy.”

“Harry?” Louis asked, still staring. “What do you need? What can I help with?”

“The strip lion is almost ready to be taken out of the oven. WAIT!”

Louis hadn’t moved yet, still waiting Harry’s instruction when Harry had yelled WAIT. Harry continued, looking into his own mind to try and remember.

“Did I baste the beef with butter at the twenty minute mark?”

“No,” Louis replied and watched Harry quickly start to panic before adding, “I did.”

“Oh Thank God! Don’t do that too me Lou, I almost freaked!”

“Almost? You screaming ‘WAIT’ was the loudest I’ve ever heard you speak, ever.”

“Oh. Well, trust me Babe. I can be a lot louder. You’ll hear that soon enough,” Harry countered in what he hoped sounded like a sexy voice. With the level of stress he felt he couldn’t be too sure. “Just get ready to get the beef out of the oven to plate. You plate the short ribs and I’ll plate the filet and the strip.”

“Aye, aye Captain.”

“Once these plates go to the judges it will be time for you to step up and get going on dessert.”

 

 

The time had come, the main course had just been served and Louis pulled out the secret weapon. Bacon. He fired up the skillet and it was hot in no time. He threw the bacon on the skillet and began to melt some chocolate in a double boiler on the next burner over. About the time the bacon started to hiss and crackle in the pan Harry returned. He looked at the stove top and leaned down, giving Louis a kiss on the forehead. 

“You got this, Lou. 20 minutes.”

Louis nodded his head and continued to flip the bacon and stir the chocolate. He realized how far he had come since the first day of competition. He didn’t know how to whisk or the difference between parsley and cilantro. And he definitely wasn’t looking for anyone to fall in love with. Now, just two month later he as confident enough in the kitchen to be making a dessert that he conceived himself, with bacon and marshmallow fluff no less, and was falling head over heels for the adorable, handsome chef that got him there.

“Hazza, I need you to grab the grahams from the storage container and crush up eight of them. Keep the other four whole and place one on each plate. Then grab the marshmallow fluff and the brulee torch.”

“On it.”

Louis pulled the bacon off the skillet and dabbed each piece with a paper towel. They were the perfect amount of brittle. Not to burnt but not soggy and flimsy either. With a set of tongs, great concentration, and his tongue peaked out at the corner of his mouth; he dipped each piece of bacon in chocolate making sure it was fully coated before laying it on a cooking sheet with parchment paper. Once each piece of bacon had become more sinful was sitting in a neat row on the cookie sheet, he stuck it in the freezer to harden. The rest of the chocolate stayed in the double boiler.

“Do you want me to get rid of that chocolate, Lou?” Harry asked, trying to find more for him to do. 

“Nope, gonna need it again,” Louis replied and turned his attention to the plates and the fluff. He placed a dollop on fluff on top of each graham cracker, fired up the brulee torch, and caramelized the top of each dollop. 

“I’m so turned on right now,” Harry said, looking at Louis with the seriousness of a headmaster and the wantonness of a schoolgirl. 

Louis let out a long laugh that turned silent before he regained his composure. “Keep it in your pants, Curly. I’m not done yet. Watch me finish plating the first one and you can do the other three.”

Louis grabbed a hot pad and the double boiler. He spooned the liquefied chocolate around the graham cracker and drizzled it across the entire plate, flipped the spoon over and smeared the chocolate making the plate look like something Christian Gheorghiu would create. Next he sprinkled the crushed grahams off the one side of the plate. Then he grabbed the tray of chocolate covered bacon from the freezer and placed one piece of bacon at an angle, resting on top of the fluff.

“Done!” Louis exclaimed. “A deconstructed s’more….with bacon.” He looked up at Harry and smiled proudly.

Before Harry could set to work copying Louis design on the rest of the plates, Louis reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled Harry’s lips to his own. They stayed in the kiss, opening their mouths and letting their tongues press against each other, taste each other. The timer sounded it’s one minute warning and Harry pulled away first. He needed to plate. 

“Follow me.”

“Anywhere,” Louis responded dreamily. 

“I meant with the bacon. Follow me with the bacon. Help me finish your plates.”

“I know, I know.”

“Although, my answer is anywhere too. Now let’s win this!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of the final showdown. But not the end of the story:) As always, thanks for reading, Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Silence echoed in all corners of the great dining room. It was as if the restaurant was haunted and everyone was waiting for a ghost to make an appearance. Louis felt at ease back at The Chapel, even though, according to everybody else, this was the first time he had set foot in Harry’s restaurant. Xander and Judy had just finished serving their meal to the judges and after what felt like days of deliberation, the judges called all of them out into The Chapel dining room for the final results. The judges sat, stone faced, on one side of the crisp white booth; Debi with her black shiny hair and red lips, Eric with is long proud face and beautiful accent and guest judge, Ted Allen back again to critique the final meal. Above them, one of Harry’s black and white photographs was on display.

The photo was of a dark fabric crushed velvet chair against a white brick wall with an open window, steaming in light just at the top of the photograph. The chair had 14 buttons running down the back pulling the fabric taught and creating diamond tufting. Its dark glossy legs sat on a slightly less dark, wood planked floor. Louis wasn’t sure where the photo was taken or why Harry had taken it, but to him it was an invitation. An empty chair, waiting for someone, for him, to come along and sit in it. Waiting for him to be part of Harry’s life. It gave him hope that even though the situation laid out in front of them was very tense and uncertain at the moment, it wouldn’t matter in the long run.  The empty chairs in their lives would be filled by each other.

The silver cloche sat in the middle of the white table between Debi and Ted.  Louis knew that underneath sat a queen; onyx or ivory, claiming victory for one team. He wiped his hands down the sides of his chef’s coat, trying to get the clammy off. It wasn’t working. Harry was standing next to him, hands clasped behind his back and looking utterly composed. It should have helped Louis settle but instead it made Louis more nervous.

“That was a delicious final meal everyone,” Padma said as she folded her hands together in front of her. “As you know, the judges took a long time to deliberate and would like to ask you some questions before revealing the winner.”

Ted spoke up and addressed Harry and Louis, cameras pointing in on them from every angle so as not to miss a flinch or blink.

“Harry, I really liked your use of the surprise baby puffs. It worked surprisingly well on the steak. How did you think to do that?”

Harry cleared his throat and spoke slowly. “Well, I um, I wasn’t really sure how they would fit into any part of the meal and the first thing that came to my mind was, like, was to use them as a sort of crouton for the salad but that felt like too much of a copout,” he took a long pause and started to spin the ring on his middle finger. “I mean, I had already decided the endive was going into the salad so to add another one of the mystery ingredients seemed like a bad idea. and well, just like most chefs, I’ve done an ‘encrusted’ item or two in my time so I thought, might as well.”

“Well, your gamble paid off,” Debi assured as Ted nodded along in agreement. “It tasted delicious and the flavors were fun and different,” she added. 

Louis noted her ruby lipstick was smudged a bit at the corners of her mouth.

“Thank you,” Harry replied humbly.

“Now, Xander and Judy,” Eric said. What was your reasoning behind doing a pasta dish?

Louis stopped listening as soon Xander started his explanation with an air of arrogance and condescension. instead he shuffled to stand closer to Harry, needing more of him. He reached his hand out to grab hold of Harry’s. Harry responded immediately; clasping his hand in Louis’ and giving a tight reassuring squeeze. As soon as Xander quieted, Judy looked over at Louis and gave him a little wink. Debi noticed and immediately shifted her focus to Louis and Harry, noticing their joined hands, which they did not break.

“So, Louis. I hear we have you to thank for our dessert course. Is that correct?”

“You made a dessert?” Xander blurted out.

Louis’ head turned swiftly in Xander’s direction. “Yes, we did,” he replied gripping Harry’s hand harder and staring back at Xander hoping his blue eyes looked piercing enough.

“Well, what did you make?

“We made a deconstructed S’more,” Louis told him.

“You made a deconstructed S’more,” Harry said, emphasizing the You. “The entire dish was Louis’ idea and was completely executed by Louis. All I did was help plate.” He said to the judges.

Debi chimed in. “Well, It was delicious. The chocolate covered bacon was the perfect amount of sweet and salty and the marshmallow fluff was torched just perfectly.”

“Thank you,” Louis said, blushing.

“And what’s this?” Debi asked, looking down between Harry and Louis where their hands were intertwined.

“Um, well. We’re sort of together.” Harry said tentatively as he looked over at Louis and smiled.

Louis grinned back and nodded his head at Harry and then turned to the judges and continued to nod.

“It just sort of happened,” Harry continued.

“Well, that’s wonderful Harry,” Ted said giving a polite, closed mouth smile. 

“The moment has come to reveal the winner of Chef-Mate,” Padma said. 

Stage lights that had been set up all round them dimmed, certain cameras on dollies iced forwards to close in on certain aspects of the final moments that would be “Chef-Mate.” Harry gripped Louis’ hand tighter and Louis saw Judy put her arm around Xander’s waist. 

Eric spoke, “This was a very tough decision and you both did wonderfully tonight. it was very very close. Xander and Judy, you two have been consistent all along in your skills and flavors. Harry, you have really cooked some amazing dishes and Louis we have seen you grow in your cooking skills with each challenge and this was no exception. it really came down to the flavors we enjoyed the most and, like I said. I was a really close call but we had to pick only one team to win. C’est la vie.”

“The winner of Chef-Mate is…” Padma said, pausing for effect that would certainly be edited in post production to appear even longer.

The cloche was raised and Louis realized he was holding his breath. An onyx queen sat in the center of the cloche.

“Xander and Judy!” 

Xander scooped Judy up in his arms and twirled her around. Louis looked at Harry. Harry was already smiling at him. Louis tiled his head to the side, shrugged and they embraced.

They had lost. All that work and they had lost. Louis hated losing. He especially hated second place. Second place always felt like the first worst. He used to think about The Mighty Ducks and how the Hawks had that chant “It’s not worth winning if you can’t win big.” He knew the takeaway from that movie was not what the Hawks did or said, they were the bad guys, but he still really liked that saying. It had always stuck with him. On the pitch it had become his own personal mantra when he needed to push through something. He hadn’t thought about that saying in a long time. It had lost it’s power for him back in university, before he went Pro. That type of drive wasn’t what fueled him anymore. He wasn’t sure why it came flooding back into his mind at this precise moment. Maybe Xander was his own personal Hawk. 

He shook his head, clearing the fog in his brain that was bringing him back to a competitive time he didn’t need to go back to, and fixed his fringe, sweeping it delicately to the side with his thumb and forefinger. Harry was still hugging him. They broke their embrace and went to shake hands with the judges and winners. Louis was ready to be done filming and be back to normal. In his own place, no cameras, practice with the team. He started to think about all the things he would need to get in order to get back to life before Chef-Mate. Number one on his list was to buy a new pillow, or maybe steal the one from the Chef-Mate house. Once he had a new pillow, number two on his list would be to take Harry out on a proper date. 

 

 

 

 

Liam was sitting on a stool in The Chapel kitchen. Harry side-eyed him as he picked at the burger and fries Harry had made for him by request. 

“You know, you did request that plate of food.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Mate. I guess I’m just not that hungry.”

“Well too bad, eat it. I used some of my best beef to make you a burger!”

Liam straightened up and dipped a fry half-heartedly into some homemade ketchup before forcing it into his mouth. 

“What’s wrong with you anyways, you were supposed to come here and help me remember.” 

“Yeah yeah. I remember. What do you need help with though. It’s just a date. Not like you haven’t been on those before,” Liam whined.

“That’s not the point,” Harry explained. “This is an official date with Louis Tomlinson, the football star that you also happen to represent yet never introduced me to even though you knew I was pinning and fawning over him like a thirteen year old to a Disney star. You are here to give me any details I might need to know about him or his place that could benefit me tonight and slash or in the long run.” he finished with a gasp. 

“Ok, I’m not sure I can help you all that much. His place is really posh, of course and he doesn’t own much in the way of cooking tools so I expect he’ll have ordered food in. Remind me again why you aren’t going out somewhere?”

“We are not allowed,” Harry replied. “Remember, none of the chef-testants can be seen out together until after the first few episodes of Chef-Mate have aired. Once the general public knows the teams then we can be seen out and about with each other. Although, still no hand holding or anything that might imply romance. Jeeze, did you even read our contracts?”

“Yes, I did. Ok, I remember now,” Liam answered finally taking a bite of his burger. “Oh my gosh!” He gushed. “This is amazing.”

“I know!”

Liam took another bite of his burger before he was even done chewing the first one. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. He’s practically in love with you.”

“What?”

Liam eyes moved from the juicy burger to Harry’s shocked face. “I mean…uh… pretend I didn’t say that ok. I’m delirious from the taste of this amazing food. I have no idea what i’m saying….it’s all rubbish really. Nothing I say at this precise moment can be held as truth. Now get out of here before Jeff changes his mind about taking over for the rest of the night.”

 

 

It was nearly nine o’clock when Harry pulled up to Louis’ gate and rang the buzzer. He knew nine was kind of late to start a dinner date but he wanted to be able to cook a bit at The Chapel seeing as it was his first night back. And, Louis being who he was, was completely understanding of that and decided nine in the evening would be a fine time to start a date. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and lightly touched the curls at the end as they fell to his right shoulder. He was buzzed in, parked his jeep on the driveway and stepped into the cool night. He was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans that were too tight to be comfortable, not that he cared, and a Rose colored sweater. He knew he looked hot, even if he smelled slightly of butter and garlic. Straightening his sweater as he walked, he gazed up at Louis’ house (ahem, mansion) and then rang the doorbell.

“Hello, Handsome.” Louis said after they had entered the foyer. “Don’t you look wonderful. Love the sweater.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied. “I like yours too.”

“Oh this old thing,” Louis joked. “Come on in. Dinner is almost done.”

Louis walked into the house and Harry followed. Louis was barefoot, in black denim and a cool, light blue sweater that made Louis’ eyes sparkle even more than usual and made Harry feel very serene. Louis’ hair was quaffed in a soft bouncy way that Harry had seen before but still thought he was seeing it for the first time, every time. 

“Are you cooking?” Harry asked as he surveyed the house quickly so as to keep up with Louis.

“You ask like you would be shocked. Remember, I’m practically a chef now Harold.”

“Oh yes,” Harry teased. “How could I forget. No, it’s just that Liam figured you would have food ordered. When do I get a tour?” He asked looking around as he sat on a stool pulled up to the island.

Now it was Louis' turn to tease. “Liam? You were talking to Liam about our date? What, trying to find some secrets? Tour after dinner.”

“No, nothing like that….never mind. What are you making?”

“I’m just having a go at you, you know that right? He looked at Harry before turning back to the stove. “Prepare to be impressed. Tonight we are having Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash.”

“Sounds delicious. What can I do to help?”

“Nothing, I am the chef tonight. All you need to do is open that bottle of wine.”

Harry reached for the bottle sitting on the island. “Jessup Cellars, never heard of it.” 

“Oh, it’s a smaller winery in the Napa Valley area. Really good wines. My sister actually works there,” Louis informed. “She’s the tasting room manager. She’s taught me a bit about wine so at least I don’t look like a total dolt when I go out.”

“Oh wow, maybe she could work with me on some wine pairing for some of my summer dish ideas?” Harry said as he popped the cork off and then poured two classes of the deep burgundy wine.

Harry currently had about 100 different ideas swimming around in his head in preparation for summer, a lot of them were versions of things he and Louis had done on Chef-Mate. His main dessert idea was, of course, Louis’ brilliant S’more. Just because they didn’t win, didn't mean their food wasn’t amazing. 

 

“Well, I’d say that was pretty good for my first meal.” Louis said leaning back in his chair and gazing towards where Harry sat, gazing back.

“That wasn’t your first meal.”

“Yes, it was. First meal I’ve ever cooked from start to finish all by myself.” Louis stated proudly. 

“Ok, I’ll give you that. and yes, it was quite good. Thank you. Do you want me to make something for dessert?”

“No, I have that planned too. First, the tour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut is coming....next chapter. I promise:)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments.

“And last, but certainly not least, the master bedroom,” Louis exclaimed.

The door was shut and Louis took Harry’s hand. “Close your eyes please,” he said in a gentle voice, almost a whisper.

Harry smiled, leaned down and gave Louis a peck on the cheek and did as he was told. When he opened his eyes again he was standing in Louis’ bedroom and the room was lit in a soft glow. 

Candles lined the windowsill, the bedside tables, and the dresser opposite the bed. The room smelled like vanilla and grass. Louis walked backwards into the room, holding his hands out around him.

“Soooo, this is the master,” Louis announced.

“Ya don’t say,” Harry said taking in the room. “Color me impressed.” 

“Do you like it?” Louis asked, genuinely. 

“Course I do Lou, It’s beautiful. The whole house is beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Harry mindlessly followed Louis towards the bed. He felt the thud thud of his heart against his chest wall as he realized what the tour was leading up to. There was a can of whip cream on the bedside table as well as a bowl of something Harry couldn’t quite see. 

Louis sat on the side of the bed and pulled on Harry’s belt loops.

“Come here,” he said, leaning up to kiss Harry.

Harry matched Louis’ movements and leaned down. Their lips pushed against each other and Harry melted into the bed, laying on top of Louis. 

“Is this dessert?” he whispered into Louis’ mouth mid kiss.

“Sort of,” Louis replied and then pushed he tongue into Harry’s mouth. He grabbed Harry’s ass and flipped them other so he was on kneeling over the top of Harry. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let out a gasp.

“Holy shit, Louis.”

Harry was an addict and Louis was his drug. He felt it in the exact moment Louis manhandled him. In an instant he was desperate for Louis to do more than kiss him. He was torn between his heart wanting Louis to whisper intoxicating terms of endearment and his dick wanting to Louis to growl dirty sex noises. Luckily for him, Louis was ready to do more than kiss as well.

Louis unzipped Harry’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. He nuzzled his face against Harry’s boxer briefs, laying kissing along the hard ridge underneath. 

Harry hummed his approval and pulled himself up onto more of the bed. 

“Stay down,” Louis commanded and reached over to the bedside table to grab the mystery bowl.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, still breathless from the sight of Louis’ mouth on cotton. 

“Dessert,” Louis smiled. He ducked down and gave Harry a fierce open mouthed kiss. Their tongues collided, they stayed locked until Louis pulled back. Harry followed and licked up at Louis. Louis smiled. He looked radiant as he peeled off Harry’s briefs. he locked his eyes with Harry and gave a wicked smile. 

Harry watched as Louis dipped his fingers into the black bowl and then brought them up to his lips, sticking them in his mouth and sucking. 

“Dark chocolate,” Louis smirked. “Does that make me a bit of a masochist?”

After sticking his fingers back in the bowl he pulled them out and ran them, sticky, up and down Harry’s dick. Louis put his fingers up to Harry’s lips and Harry sucked them clean. 

“Mmmm, tastes good.” 

Even though Harry couldn’t see him, Louis preened from the praise like a cat leans into their owner when scratched behind the ears. Louis then responded by licking Harry from the base of his cock to his tip, lapping up the chocolate along with some precome. He licked his lips and dove to Harry’s mouth. 

Louis’ senses were in overdrive. The sexy dessert in bed was his idea but now that he was experiencing it he was hyperaware of everything. The smells, chocolate and musk. The sounds, slurps and moans. The textures, satin and flesh. The tastes, sweet and salty. The sights, his dimly lit bedroom and Harry in ecstasy. Needing to regroup, Louis pulled away from Harry and Harry groined, gabbing at Louis still fully clothed ass. 

Louis grabbed the can of whip cream and came back to Harry’s hungry mouth, sucking in Harry’s bottom lip and giving in a little nibble. He pulled away again and smirked.

“Want some?” 

“Sure,” Harry replied and opened his mouth. 

Louis tipped the can upside down and watched the white foam as it frothed out of the can with a deep throaty hiss. He licked inside Harry’s mouth before Harry closed it and got a taste of the whip cream then took off Harry’s shirt.

“Mmmm. Best dessert I’ve ever had.” 

 

 

 

Another drizzle of chocolate here and a blast of whip cream there and before long Louis had lapped, sucked and licked every inch of Harry’s front.

“Turn around.” he commended, straddling Harry’s hips.

“What about me? Don’t I get to eat off of you as well?” 

“Turn around.” Louis said in a sultry voice. “You’ll get your turn.”

Harry sat up and Louis watched his abs clench. He leaned into Louis and they kissed passionately before Harry did as he was told and flipped over.

Louis ran his finger down Harry’s spine and stopped at the cleft of his ass. Harry shuttered in response. 

“So beautiful, Babe. Your skin is so soft.”

Harry’s hard on was pushed into the mattress and he was gaining friction on the satin sheets. Louis voice, tongue and fingers weren't making it hard to come but he wanted his turn at dessert and he wasn’t sure how long Louis wanted to go. 

Harry focused his energy on the melted chocolate he felt on his back. It followed the path of Louis’ finger, also stopping right at the top of his ass. Next, the sssshhhhh of the whip cream can being sprayed on his left and right cheeks.

“Louis, Lou. Please.”

Louis reply came from his tongue, running down Harry’s back, licking up the drizzle of chocolate. He was going as slow as syrup dripping from a spile of a maple tree. Harry let out a guttural moan and shoved his hand under himself to reach for his throbbing cock. 

Louis’ tongue continued on its path, licking up the last bits of chocolate before his mouth arrived on Harry’s ass. He leaned to the right and sucked up the whip cream, leaving faint kisses along the cheek as he made his way over to the left side, devouring that whip cream in the same fashion. 

Harry wiggled and was making shameless, carnal whining noises as Louis spread his cheeks and leaned in to lick his tight, pink hole. Harry pulled his hand out from under him.

“I’m- I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet, Babe.” Louis instructed. 

He continued to rim Harry and felt goosebumps form on Harry’s legs and backside from trying to hold back his climax. He pulled back and away. Harry looked over his shoulder, his pupils wipe from seduction.

“My turn?” 

“Your turn.” 

Harry flipped over, picked Louis up and threw him, with ease, onto the bed. He shoved Louis hands over his head and stripped him of his shirt. 

“Take of your pants,” he ordered. 

“Yes sir,” Louis replied and saluted. 

Louis peeled his own pants off and watched Harry staring at his crotch, ready to grasp and devour his cock as it sprang free from behind the zipper.

“No underwear,” Harry said in primal whisper.

“Just wait.”

“Wait for what.”

Louis turned over, presenting his sinful ass suggestively to Harry. 

“Are- are you…..do you have a butt plug in?” Harry asked reaching down to his own cock and stroking it languidly. 

“Well, technically they are Hula Beads but…”

“Holy Fuck! That’s so fucking hot.” Harry marveled. “You’ve had that in all night?”

Louis was blushing and squirming a bit. “Yes but I’m ready for the real thing now please.”

Harry conceded and slowly pulled on the string and stainless steel half-sphere. “Turquoise huh?”

“Do you want to talk about my color choice for my sex toys or do you want to fuck me?”

“Fuck you, for sure.”

“Well then, get to it. I’ve been half turned on all night and I’m ready. I want you to rock me.” 

“Turn over, want to look at you while i’m inside you.”

Louis obeyed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Harry opened the condom with the fervor of a fifteen year old about to lose his virginity and slathered it with lube.

He grabbed his cock and pressed it to Louis’, already gaping, entrance. He moved slow, hoping the moment was as sublime and erotic to Louis as it was to him.

Louis clenched his teeth and let out a fierce hiss. He craned his neck upward and opened his mouth. Harry met him half way and kissed make, tongues pushing against each other. Louis bucked his hips up and Harry moved deeper, dick rigid and thick. Harry hit Louis’ prostate and pulled back.

“Fu- fuck, yes.” Louis whined.

Harry pounded back into the same spot. He continued to pound into Louis, good and hard. Each thrust only reassures him that he is completely in love with the beautiful, blue eyes, soft haired, football star staring back at him. He watched Louis’ mouth fall open. Louis gasped and that noise says enough, sending them both crashing into their orgasms. Louis coming all over his own chest and stomach and Harry filling the condom. 

 

Harry collapsed on the bed next to Louis after pulling off the condom.

After they came down, Louis turned to Harry. “You are so beautiful.”

“You already said that.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Well, watching you come is the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen.” Harry replied. “And I’ve seen a lot of things.”

“You didn’t get much dessert,” Louis smirked.

“Don’t need it, you're sweet enough.”

Louis groaned. “Oh. My. God. That was so cheesy.” He rolled to his side and leaned onto Harry’s chest and looked up at him. “Hey, you know what?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

There is was. Three words that could send this thing they had going all backwards and tumbling down the Hollywood hills. Somehow though, Louis knew that it wouldn’t. He knew Harry was almost in the same position if not already. 

“Ditto.”

Louis gave him a playful slap on the chest. “What is this? Ghost? Just say it.”

“God, ok ok. I love you too. I’m so in love with you and I have been since you laughed at my Alpacalypse joke. Also, Liam maybe mentioned you were ‘practically in love with me’.” Harry said with air-quotes.

“That little shit! Looks like I’m looking for a new agent.” Louis joked, placing his head on Harry’s chest.

“How are we going to do this?”

“Do what?” 

“Stay away from each other until Chef-Mate airs?”

Louis lifted his head and looked back up at Harry. “We just can’t be seen in public together. We’ll make it work. Plus, we both have the same agent. I feel like we might have meetings at his office at similar times, maybe even around lunch time.”

“I think you might be right.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. I know I said I wanted to have this completed before April. Obviously that did not happen. Thank you for bearing with me on this and as always. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving comments.

Three weeks after the ‘I Love Yous’ and two days before episode three of Chef-Mate was set to air, Louis got a phone call from Niall inviting him out to lunch. Of course, he agreed. He liked Niall and hoped this lunch wasn’t business related. He’d wanted to be friends with Niall and this lunch might be the start of it.

Louis arrived at Cafe Habana and found Niall already sitting at a table on the patio, tucked away. 

“Not the most subtle place for lunch Niall.”

“Innit,” Niall chuckled. “Well, the paps don't care about me. And you getting snapped just adds to the Chef-mate buzz.”

“Ahh, so this is a business lunch.”

“Well, yes and no. Oh look, the rest of our table.” 

Niall was looking towards the entrance and Louis matched his gaze. Nike trainers and baggy gym shorts accompanied long legs in black jeans with tan boots. Louis smiled before his eyes even made it to Harry’s face. 

Louis teased, “Didn’t I see you this morning? Can’t get enough, Haz?”

“Something like that,” Harry replied smirking and leaning down to give Louis a short, hopefully platonic-looking hug. “Although you snuck out pretty early.”

“Practice love, plus everyone knows paps hid when the sun is about to come out, seeing as their blood suckers and all.” Louis laughed at Liam. And where have you been, Mate?” Louis asked, looking Liam up and down.

“Obviously, the gym.”

“Oh yes, obviously.” Louis joked.

If Niall’s Yes and No answer to lunch had been the truth, Louis wasn’t sure when the No part of the lunch would begin. It was pleasant enough but all very formal and mostly consisted of Niall and Liam discussing Liam’s most famous clients. Yes, plural. 

Since the first episode had aired, Harry was hit and Louis already drew in the crowds no matter where he went or what he did. Niall and Liam talked shop about how to get the most out of this rise in popularity both for his clients and for the show.

“Well, that’s part of the reason I asked you all here.” Niall said in response to Liam very candid question about when the romance aspect of Harry and Louis’ storyline would be presented. 

Niall went on the explain that the third episode would start to hint at more than friendship and Louis and Harry were allowed to be seen in public alone together now and that this lunch was a trial run of sorts.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked glancing at Louis hopefully.

“Well, you guys can go to lunch or golfing or…ya know, anything friends do.”

“Friends don’t kiss me like he does,” Louis smirked at Harry while directing his words towards Niall.

“Hey now! What Niall is offering is very generous. Up until this point you guys have been hiding away together anywhere that you can. This is a good thing and starts getting people talking.”  
“Oh, people are already talking,” replied Harry.

It was true. The target demographic had taken the bait on the Chef-Mate reboot and was already blogging, tweeting, and instagraming about the teams and challenges, specifically Harry, Louis, Xander, and sweet, dim teen heartthrob Jacob.

Niall explained that the next few episodes would introduce ‘the ideas of romance’ amongst some of the chef-testants. Louis cringed when the word hit his ears. The team at Chef-Mate wanted to amp up the gossip that would eventually turn to be truth by the last few episodes by allowing Louis and Harry to do activities together in public that might cause question. Give some milk without giving away the whole cow.

It all sounded so formulaic to Louis. ‘Do activities’. ‘Things friends would do’. The more they spoke the more Louis realized how difficult it would be.

“How am I supposed to eat lunch with my bro-pal Harry in public and not show affection. That is going to be very difficult.” 

His tone was mocking but inside he was serious. He didn’t want it like this. He and Harry had decided that they were all-in, taking this step felt like a step backwards even though they were more secret now.

“Lou, it’s fine. We can do it. Any chance I get to be with you, even as a bro-pal,” Harry said in his best frat boy voice, “is worth it to me.”

Louis conceded, of course. The smile, the dimples, the eyes, the…everything. It all got to him and in that moment and future moments yet to come Louis knew he would do anything for Harry.

Once the outings were agreed to and the first one planned for lunch without the chaperones, the conversation went from business to pleasure and lunch continued at an enjoyable pace. Two different groups from other tables on the patio approached theirs throughout the meal. 

One group was four high school girls dressed in Catholic school uniforms who stopped dead in their tracks on the way to their table when they saw Louis and Harry. They informed Harry and Louis they had a half-day today and “Jessica drove us here to see if we could meet any famous people.” Louis jabbed the blunt end of his fork into Niall’s leg behind him as he and Harry posed and smiled with each girl, individually, for a picture, as well as the group photo.

Niall laughed and reminded Louis that the not-so-subtle celebrity of the restaurant itself was part of the reason they were here now. 

Group two was two women, one blond and one brunette, who looked to be in their forties and were dressed in business attire. They paused at the table on their way out of the restaurant. The blond leaned down to Louis and introduced herself as Sue.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. I have lived in the LA area all my life and I really try never to bother celebrities but I just had to come over here and say thank you.” She continued on before Louis could reply. “My son is a soccer fanatic. He’s been playing since he was three years old and he’s fifteen now. For a while in middle school he was really depressed and though about giving up the sport all together. He really looks up to you and just a few months ago he found the courage to come out. He says it’s because of you and I just,” the woman named Sue paused, stood up, and held back tears. “Just, thank you.”

“Wow, that’s wonderful. Thank you. Thank you so much for telling me.” 

Sue was crying now, unable to hold back. Louis stood up.

“Ah, don’t cry love. Don’t cry. Happy days yeah?” He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sue regained her composure and nodded before thanking him again, nodding goodbye to the rest of the table, and exiting with her colleague. When Louis sat back down he noticed a mist over Harry’s green eyes.

“You sap,” He teased.

“Come on, let’s go,” Liam announced. “I need to change out of these gym clothes. I think I stink.”

“You do,” the other three said in unison.

As they said their goodbyes in the parking lot, Harry and Louis made arrangements for Harry to come over after closing down The Chapel for the night, which meant after 2am. Louis didn’t mind.

 

When the doorbell rang at 2:30am Louis jumped up the answer. He felt like a thirteen year old girl whose bestie was coming over for a slumber party. Even though he had seen Harry a mere 13 hours ago it felt like too long and he needed his fix. Louis was horny. He opened the door with a huge smile on his face. 

“Hello, lover,” he mimicked in his best Phoebe Buffay.

Harry laughed but it wasn’t his all out blurt of a laugh that Louis loved to coax out of him HE was tired. Harry entered the foyer, slouched, chef coat still on and hair in a sweaty bun.

“Oh babe, rough night at work?” Louis asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, just really busy. Which is a good thing, I’m not complaining,” he paused. “But it’s tiring.”

Louis led them upstairs and into bed. Harry was definitely tired but agreed to a shower to wash the kitchen off of him before falling into bed. Louis assisted in the shower per Harry’s request and it only worked him up while winding Harry down. As soon as Harry’s body hit the mattress he was prepared to fall asleep. 

Louis came up close behind him on the mattress, spooning him while starting to rub his back. Harry groaned with gratitude at the backrub. As he continued, Louis felt himself swell from touching Harry’s soft, creamy skin. He moved down to rub Harry’s bare ass. Harry giggled a bit.

“Lou, what are you doing?” He whined.

“What, you don’t like it?”

There was no more talking. Harry did like it. Louis knew it. Harry turned over onto his back and spread his legs, allowing Louis to kiss his growing cock before moving to his nipples and then to his mouth all the while massaging Harry’s ass, getting closer and closer to the entrance. 

Louis slowly tickled his finger around Harry’s rim as they made out. Harry was breathing heavily. He made short muffled noises every time Louis teased his finger at the entrance and pushed in and out ever so slightly. 

Their mouths were moving in rhythm and Harry started to rut into the air at nothing. Louis pulled away. 

“So hot Babe,” he said as he grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him over on all fours.

Harry obeyed without question and moaned as Louis slowly continued to finger him. Louis spit down at the ass presented to him and rubbed his saliva around the rim, inserting his finger ever so slowly, again.

“God this is so hot.” 

Harry could say nothing. He just whined and moaned before splaying his knees out from under him and pushing himself down of the mattress, ass up. He started to rut against the sheets while letting out light whimpers of pleasure. 

Louis grabbed for lube and rubbed it along his shaft. He started to press inside. Harry bit down on the pillow at his forehead. Louis was about halfway in when he slowly pulled out leaving Harry wanting more.  
“I can’t, I can’t do that. I’ll come right away of I do that.”

Harry continued to rub his cock against the sheets and nodded when Louis asked “just the tip?” Louis eased the head of his cock back inside Harry and they both moaned and hissed, savoring this new moment together. 

Sweaty and panting, Louis glided slowly in and out of Harry. He was able to hold out long enough for Harry to come all over the sheets before pulling out and coming around Harry’s hole. The only words Harry had said during the entire experience were ‘fuck’ and ‘God’, both said during climax.

Louis reached for the towel beside his bed and wiped himself up. Harry flipped over and attempted his best clean up on the sheets. The both fell asleep fast, spooning and spent. Tomorrow they would be just friends meeting up for lunch.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes, soccer and dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's update time! Thanks for sticking with me. And, of course, thanks for kudos and comments.
> 
> If you don't know what shoes I'm talking about in this chapter (when I refer to Louis' shoes) avail yourself:) Sexiest shoes in the world!

Tonight was their fifth outing as ‘buddies’ and the public suspicions were mounting, especially since the episode that had just aired included the field trip to Bus 1. So far, all outings had been during the day, breakfast at The Griddle Café, brunch at Dudley Market, lunch at Birch (good to have some traditional English fare). There was lots of eating.

Their most recent friendly adventure had been golfing. Louis agreed, begrudgingly, only because Harry had promised him an amazing time in bed – and he had delivered. Louis was so sore (from using muscles not often used in football) and exhausted (from the bedroom activities) that he slept in till seven-thirty and missed morning practice the next day.

So, now it was date five and they were given permission to go out in the evening. Actually, they were not _really_ going out, yet. The Galaxy had a scrimmage game against The San Jose Earthquakes. It was in the evening and the Chef-Mate producers wanted Harry to attend, so said Niall. Once the game was over they could go to dinner somewhere. The game was in two hours. Louis was already at the stadium, press conferences and warm ups taking up most of his afternoon.

Harry was staring at his closet looking for something to wear. He knew it was just a footie match and most people be in Galaxy or Earthquake colors but he also knew his presence would equal more pap pictures and, while he was used to that, especially lately, he still made an effort to looked pulled together. Usually not a difficult task for him and he wasn’t sure why it was such a difficult choice now.

He surveyed the contents of his closet and picked out three shirts, laying them on the bed behind him, after changing the sex sheets, of course. The options: a shirt from somewhere in France from when he was living there which seemed like forever ago, a shirt he bough when his sister was last in town, and a shirt Louis bought him just a week ago. Which one to wear? Only one shirt seemed to be shouting ‘pick me, Harry!’ ‘Wear me.’ ‘Choose me!’ So, he did.

It was only they second time he had put the shirt on – the first time being just to try it on for Louis. If he was honest with himself, he was kind of nervous about wearing it out. It’s just that it was probably – no, not probably – it _was_ the most expensive shirt in his closet. He was a chef not a rock star, after all. The only thing he really spent money on were his boots, which were still knockoffs. But this, this was a real, true Marc Jacobs shirt. 

He slid the white cotton shirt around his shoulders and buttoned it up. It was printed with a black, bamboo-style leaf pattern and had piping down the button placket. It felt glorious. He added his black skinny jeans and a pair of shoes he’d just bought, blue Adidas sneakers. Subtle. He tied his hair up in a bun and was ready for the match.

 

The scrimmage was intense. Louis was purposefully (in Harry’s opinion) tripped twice and had to sit out for a while because of one of the falls. However, he did score a goal and the Galaxy won the match so all in all it was a victory. Harry was photographed a few times by sports photographers and fans. He even posed with a few. So, from the Chef-Mate side of things, mission accomplished. Now, off to the dinner. 

They went to Piccolo Venice off the Venice Beach boardwalk. A delicious and surprisingly tucked away Italian restaurant that Louis had been to before and knew Harry would appreciate for their homemade pasta and rotating menu. Even though this was a planned outing as part of the Chef-Mate promotion, it felt more like an actual date than a business decision.

Paparazzi were not alerted to their dinner location. Instead, the producers were relying on fan interaction and photos to get the buzz going. It might have also had something to do with Niall and Liam arguing with the producers that the pictures from the match would be sufficient. 

“The finale airs soon,” Niall had said. “Let them have this one.”

“Contact with a fan or two should be enough for the dinner. Plus, it might help introduce the couple idea a little better. Not as forced.” Liam had suggested.

Luckily the producers agreed which meant they snuck in the back entrance to the restaurant. Most of the wait staff kept going about their business, not paying much attention to them. However, there were a few waiters and waitresses who smiled wide and whispered to each other as they walked through the kitchen.

They sat in a booth towards the back and, as Louis slid into the booth before him, Harry realized they had become one of _those_ couples. Those couples that sit next to each other in a booth instead of across from each other. He used to hate those couples, dismissing them as too clingy and/or not really interested in talking to each other. Now that he was part of one of those couples he knew that that wasn’t the case, at least not for them.

The night was quiet and slow. However, throughout dinner they could feel eyes on them. While it felt awkward to know people were sneaking photos with the camera phones, it was still much better than paparazzi photos. Somehow less invasive even though the setting was more intimate. They shared a dessert and Harry teased Louis about spilling it on his ridiculously overpriced red and white striped t-shirt. Their waitress, Sarah, obviously knew who they were but didn’t make a big deal about it, a plus of most places in LA. Wait staff were used to celebrities and usually remained professional and courteous. The only comment Sarah made was when she dropped off the check and it was a simple “I’m rooting for you two.”

The plan was to leave through the front. “More opportunities for photos with fans,” said some producer Harry couldn’t remember the name of. But that plan was long forgotten by the time dinner was over. The bottle of merlot with dinner and the bottle of champagne with dessert led to flirty touches and giggles into each other’s shoulders. When Sarah asked if they wanted to leave back the way they came, they both nodded and slowly (so as not to stumble) exited through the kitchen.

“Thank you for a lovely dinner,” Louis said sweetly once they were outside. He leaned into Harry’s side as they waited for their car from the valet. 

“You’re welcome, Love. Thank you for being such a wonderful date.”

The bubbles from the champagne were fizzing throughout his whole body. He was ready to get home. Louis looked so…. so…. pretty. Louis, with his soft hair and sleek yet adorable features. Louis, with his silly stained shirt and black denim. Louis, with those shoes. Those black, patent leather oxford shoes with the brown sole. Harry wanted to lick those sexy-ass shoes almost as much as he wanted to lick Louis’ sexy ass. He was driving Harry crazy. If the car didn’t arrive soon he was going to start snogging Louis against the back wall of the restaurant. 

“Where’s the car,” he barked impatiently at no one.

“Um, we’re not waiting for the car”, Louis responded. “I called Liam when you went to the loo. Neither of us can or should drive.”

“Good call,” Harry said, impressed as Liam pulled up.

They both toppled into the back seat, Harry attempting to help Louis in first, gracefully. 

“Hey, who said this was a chauffer service. I am your friend and manager. Someone has to sit up here with me.”

“Oi, just let us sit back here, yeah?”, Louis answered drunkenly while trying to buckle his seatbelt.

“No, it’s not my fault you two got too drunk to drive home. Plus, you’re not even following the plan, which was to leave out the front, I might add. Someone is sitting up front!”

“It’s fine, Lou. I’ll sit up front,” said Harry. 

He pulled himself from the backseat of Liam’s Mercedes. Louis, moving faster than he had all night, unclipped his seatbelt, scooted from behind Liam to the passenger side and reached out the car to grasp at Harry’s wrist. He yanked Harry back down to the door opening. 

“Let me taste you first,” he whispered, leaning up and out as Harry leaned down and in to press his lips against Louis'.

The kiss was passionate but short. A flash was blinding against the night sky and reflected off the back window of Liam car. Harry looked up in the direction of the light and saw some college-aged girls standing together facing them. The one in the denim jacket and brown boots, much like Harry’s knockoffs at home, was pointing her iPhone in their direction. She smiled and waved. Harry knew what that flash meant. Maybe nothing, but more than likely it meant a social media explosion. Liam must have seen the flash because just as Harry reached up to wave back, dumbstruck, Liam was shouting.

“Get in the car, Harry!”

They drove home in silence. Harry could tell Liam was too mad to converse and Louis was asleep, folded over on himself like a little hedgehog in the back seat. They would deal with the consequences of that photo later. Harry flipped on the radio and started to sing along as Liam drove through the Hollywood hills.

I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time  
'Cause when you're standin', oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind

It's not the perfume that you wear  
It's not the ribbons in your hair  
And I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time

I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep  
It doesn't matter where you've been  
As long as it was deep, yeah

You always knew to wear it well and  
You look so fancy I can tell  
I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep

I guess, you're just what I needed  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess, you're just what I needed  
I needed someone to bleed

I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time, time  
'Cause when you're standin', oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind, yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help it! I was literally finishing this chapter when he tweeted. It was just too perfect. I had to add it. Sorry it's indulgent:)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was almost a month between updates. Thank you for sticking with me! I really appreciate all the feedback, kudos and comments!

Coach was yelling on the sidelines. Louis could hear the throaty bark coming from the coach’s mouth but couldn’t make out the words. It was muffled, like a PEANUTS teacher with marbles in his mouth. He stared at coach trying to read his lips to make out the words. The ball zoomed past him and he missed the block. He tore his eyes from the sidelines and sprinted after the ball. He slid into the opponent to try and kick the ball away. The opponent toppled to the ground and the ball skidded away. The crowd roared to their feet. The lights of the stadium seemed to get brighter as Louis chased after the ball. He looked up as he caught the ball with his foot. Harry was standing on the sidelines jumping up and down and holding a tray of escargot which somehow wasn’t moving along with the person they were attached too. Perplexity got the better of him and he continued to run towards Harry to find out why the tray of food was not moving. Suddenly, Louis realized he and the ball were out of bounds. The ref came running down the side of the pitch blowing his whistle. Only….why didn’t it sound like a whistle?

“Ring ring ring,”

“Ring ring ring,” As the ref got closer and closer the ringing got louder and louder.

Now the ref was right in his face. Blowing the whistle so hard Louis could feel the spit hit his cheek and upper lip.

“Ring ring ring.”

Two violent shakes of his shoulders and he was awake. Harry was leaning over him, curls falling around his face with his phone pressed to his ear.

“Yes, he’s awake. We are both awake. Ok. Yes. I understand. We’ll see you at eleven.”

Harry hung up the phone and tossed it behind him on the mattress.

“Good morning,” he grinned quietly to Louis.

“Good morning, Beautiful.”

“How are you feeling?”

Louis felt a dull pounding in his head and realized his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

“I’ve been better.” He said, leaning up to give Harry a closed mouth kiss. “But I’ve been worse.”

He dropped his head back on his pillow, his new wonderful pillow, and dozed off again. Harry had presented him with his new pillow on their second date. He’d brought it over along with dinner from the restaurant and given it to Louis with a big red ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow. Louis was endeared of course. But then he slept on it and swears he fell even deeper in love with Harry after that.

“Get up,” Harry announced rising from the bed and walking towards the bathroom. “We have to meet with Liam at eleven.

“Yes ma’am.,” Louis said rolling over and pulling the covers over himself. He knew what this meeting was going to be about and that “Liam” really meant “Liam et. All”.

“Hey Mister! I mean it.” Harry shouted from the bathroom. He poked his head back out into the Master “If you get up now we can have sex in the shower,” Harry teased.

Louis perked up and tossed the covers off his body. He followed Harry and scratched at his tummy. Harry was at the sink brushing his teeth, naked. Louis slapped his ass as he walked by to turn on the shower. He peeled off his pants and stepped into the already steaming shower. 

He adjusted his showerhead to the massage setting and turned his back to the stream. The water felt like thousands of bristles scrubbing and scratching at his skin and he loved it. He moved his body back and forth and up and down, hitting everywhere from his shoulders to low back, trying to release tension and cure his hangover. Harry opened the shower door and stepped in.

“Ouch! Ouch! How can you like that setting?” Harry asked moving out of the stream of water. “It feels like I’m being assaulted.”

Louis just smiled, leaned up and gave Harry a peck on corner of his mouth and adjusted the setting back to regular, full-body setting.

“Better baby?” He asked.

Harry hummed his response and grabbed the green loofah hanging off the shower caddy hook. Louis took it from him and squeezed the banana coconut body wash onto it before swiping it along Harry’s chest. Sweet smelling bubbles foamed up on Harry’s skin as Louis scrubbed him clean. Harry’s skin was creamy and now smelled like sunscreen from Hawaii. Louis let him do the same with the blue loofah on his own sun-kissed skin. All his outdoor footie time meant his skin was continuously some version of tan. Since the first splash into the pool at the Chef-Mate house Harry would comment on Louis’ different shades of tan. Sometimes it was something like bronze or golden but most of the time it was something food related like honey, caramel or Dulce de Leche.  


After Louis was clean he dropped to his knees and took Harry slowly in his mouth. Harry’s head fell back and he let out a low moan that started Louis touching himself. Louis worked his mouth to bring Harry to full hardness. Then, while swirling his tongue around Harrys cock, he lightly dragged his fingers across Harry’s balls from front to back before teasing a finger at his rim. Harry was panting now and grabbed at Louis’ hair. Louis hissed around Harry’s dick and let himself be used as Harry mouth fucked him to orgasm. When he came he let Louis swallow some before pulling out and letting cum hit Louis chin and chest. Louis licked his lips, smiled up at Harry.

“Damn babe. You’re pretty good at that,” Harry said as Louis rose to his feet. 

“Thanks. I’ve had some practice over the years.” 

Louis kissed Harry hard on the mouth and his tongue asked for entrance. Harry parted his lips and leaned into Louis. They French kissed, hot and wet as Harry reached down to Louis still hard cock. He began to slowly and rhythmically work his hand along Louis’ shaft. They continued to make out through Louis cries and shutters as he orgasmed. 

After Louis had come down, Harry washed off his hand and gave Louis three short kisses in rapid succession before stepping out of the shower. Louis could hear him starting to go about the business of getting ready for the day, namely the impending meeting with a bunch of people Louis didn’t want to see to discuss something Louis didn’t want to discuss.

“Hurry up Babe. I want to go get some coffee and a scone before the meeting.”

Louis sighed, shut off the water and begrudgingly followed Harry’s lead to get ready for the day.

 

They arrived at Liam’s office in separate cars and attempted to look inconspicuous entering the building. The hoodies and sunglasses helped, they hoped. Upon entering Liam’s conference room they saw Niall sitting at the large table along with Perrie, Liam, and a handful of suits Louis assumed were related to Chef-Mate in some way or another. 

“Gentlemen, sit down please.” The bald man in gray gestured to two chairs opposite Niall. “We need to discuss the events of last night and what’s happened since.”

“Perrie love!” Louis exclaimed and walked up to Perrie giving her a big hug completely ignoring the suits request to sit. “It’s been so long. How are you darling?”

“Fine, thanks. How are you?” Perrie replied after giving him a small peck on the cheek. 

“Wonderful, even if I am in this ridiculous meeting right now.”

A man in navy stifled an indignant cough and made a face. Harry smiled politely and grabbed Louis’ hand as he sat down, bringing Louis along with him. Louis settled into his seat next to Harry and placed his hand on Harry’s knee. Harry looked at him, smiled, and placed his hand on top of Louis’s. The calm that Harry was radiating drifted to Louis and he settled quickly, annoyance turning to acceptance.

“So, last nights planned outing seemed to get a little out of control,” The navy suit stated. “Care to explain what happened.”

“No.” 

Harry patted Louis’s knee silently telling him to stay quiet. “We both had a little too much to drink and called Liam to come pick us up.”

Louis smirked at Harry’s non-answer and didn’t say anything more.

“Yes, we understand that,” said the man in gray. “What we don’t understand is why there are people all over social media sharing and discussing a somewhat grainy photo of you two kissing outside Liam’s car?”

“Technically only one of us was outside of the vehicle,” Louis corrected and received glares and pursed lips in response. “Why does it matter? Isn’t the episode with Xander kissing Harry about to air? That’s when all this comes out anyways, right? It’s not like Preston didn’t do his job, right?”

The suits exchanged glances at each other and then looked to Liam for assistance. Liam took the cue and spoke up. “Well, yes. Actually the episode airs tomorrow night. But this is not the controlled ‘reveal’ that the producers were hoping for.”  
“With all due respect,” Harry chimed in. “I don’t think what they want really matters. I mean, it’s _our_ relationship that plays out on camera. You’re not personally affected by it are ya?” 

Louis sat silent; secretly beaming with pride for the way Harry was standing up for him, them, and their relationship. The meeting continued as a formality in order to allow the suits to feel like they were getting something in return for Louis and Harry ‘outing’ themselves to their fans. They drafted the studio response for the media, if needed after the airing of the episode and were halfway through figuring out how to respond to the plethora of tweets @chef-mateCelebrity was receiving when Louis finally stopped holding his tongue. 

“Can’t you just not say anything?” he asked. “I mean, like Harry said. It’s our business. Nobody has to know anything. We’ve instructed Liam to stay silent, why can’t the studio as well.”

The suits looked at each other as if Louis had just spoken a foreign language. There was some whispering amongst them and Louis heard the words hate mail mumbled from one suit while another distinctly said praised. Niall must have heard it too because he looked from the suits, to Louis and Harry and then decided to interrupt.

“Oi, Can everyone be quiet for a second!”

The room silenced.

“It doesn’t matter how much hate mail or how much praise Chef-Mate and the studio receive. This is Harry and Louis' life. It’s their decision what they want to do and what they want to say,” Niall said trying to sound confident and instead sounding a little forlorn that it had come to this.

“Thanks Niall,” Louis said giving Niall a small smile and a reassuring head nod. 

He stood up and gestured for Harry to come with him. Harry stood, gave everyone a quick ‘thank you’ and they were out the door before anyone could protest. Louis wasn’t worried. He knew Liam would handle it. They had already had this conversation with him... how they wanted to handle everything that might come with them being public. Hell, if Zachary Quinto and Miles McMillian could do it so could they. Louis wasn’t worried. He’d already been a trailblazer for the wide world of sports, what was one more audience to him. Tomorrow night viewers and subsequent reaction shouldn't mean anything to him. And they really didn't. He just wasn't so sure about what it all might mean to Harry. Sure, Harry put on a brave face but the lime lights burn the brightest for the ones who bring about change or controversy. And this was going to bring about both.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. Summer is my busiest time at work and I have not been disciplining myself to work on this story (partly because I was writing three stories for the H/L Spring Fic Exchange 2016 but also because I had some writer's block and procrastination issues that I was battling). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments!!! We're in the home stretch.

His feet were tingling, numb from the tightness of his shoelaces or from the speed at which he was running, he couldn't tell. Sweat ran down his forehead and he wiped it with his wrist before it slipped past his ear. His mind wandered to Louis…what was he doing? Where was he? Was he thinking about Harry? Shaking the lovesick thoughts from his head he focused on work. Jeff had called to let him know they were completely booked again tonight and he was already at the restaurant getting ready for service. 

He realized how much he appreciated Jeff and how much he had done for Harry and the restaurant while he was filming Chef-Mate. Jeff had been a wonderful sous chef all these years. Forgoing a social life to be wth Harry, planning menus, trying new techniques, and coming up with crazy ideas that sometimes worked. Harry hoped that one day Jeff would find an executive chef spot that he could make his own, or even be able to find investors like Harry had, to invest in him and his idea. 

He let out a rough breath and slowed his treadmill to a walking pace before finally conceding that it was time to get ready for work.

While heading to his car, he snapped a sweaty selfie and included it in a text to Louis. He knew he would see Louis soon enough but that wasn’t until he was done with work and 2 AM was still 17-ish hours away. He pouted silently to himself.

Harry was one of those people that, once they were in an established relationship, liked to spend time with that person, a lot of time. It was distracting, which is probably why he hadn’t had a boyfriend in a long time. Work had been the most important thing for a while. It was strange to now feel like it could take a back seat to his relationship.

 

 

The extremely white veneers of the talk show host were glistening on screen. “Suspicions were confirmed last night on the newest episode of Celebrity Chef-Mate when LA based chef, Harry Styles and and his celebrity chef-mate partner, soccer star Louis Tomlinson, kissed on screen during the meal planning for the finale,” the nondescript Gossip show host said smiling to the camera before the clip from last night’s episode played.

Harry was just getting out of the shower when he heard the host mention his name. He walked into Louis’ room and stood in front of the TV watching the clip after twisting his towel on top of his head. It was at a different angle than Harry remembered but he didn't remember much from that day besides Louis and cooking. He watched the scene unfold as a bystander and laughed at the different shots of shocked (Padma) and smug (Judy) faces that the editors decided to use. 

Normally he would not have even changed the channel right after the news finished, forgoing such rubbish in the first place. Plus, he knew Louis hated it. Hated seeing himself and his friends splashed across the screen with stories and lies being spread to all the masses who would believe. Once, a month or so back, Harry asked him if he ever payed attention to what was said or written about him. 

“If it’s something related to work, I’ll already know about it or hear about if from Liam. If it’s that shit that gets spewed through gossip sites and talk shows, I couldn’t care less. Most of that shit is made up and doesn't mean a thing. In fact, I try to never even pay attention to that crap. If, it’s something I really need to know about, Liam will tell me. That’s part of what he’s there for.”

“Yeah but, how…how do you block it out. Isn’t it hard to ignore?” Harry had asked.

“It was a first. When I was younger and really getting noticed a lot for my off the field activities, but I’ve learned to block it out,” He paused, looking thoughtful. “Actually, I’ve learned to stop caring.”

“Man, I don’t know if I could do that. I mean, I’ve always wanted to be one of those people who didn’t really care what people thought about them…But I just don’t think I am.”

“Maybe not yet, but you will be. I’m here for you.”

In that moment, Harry had leaned over and kissed Louis hard on the mouth. Louis later joked that his lips had been bruised from the force. Harry re-bruised them a week later when Louis gave him keys to his place.

 

Mr. Smile had reappeared on the screen. 

“The pair shared a kiss during the planning of their meal for the finale which airs next week. Many fans have been speculating since the show started that Louis and Chef Harry were secretly an item while others merely thought it was good teamwork. 

“The duo have been fan favorites throughout the season and their chemistry on the show has been a major contributor to the success of the celebrity revamp of Chef-Mate. And, it seems these two may still be kissing. The duo was spotted by fans just the other night, supposedly kissing outside a restaurant not far from Harry’s restaurant, The Chapel. A fan shared this blurry photo on social media, causing some fans to rejoice and others to naysay.”

The photo flashed on screen. Harry squinted to distinguish what he was looking at.

“Did she take this with a potato?” he asked himself, laughing at the blurry photo.

The photo was grainy and very ambiguous. He had seen the girl quite clearly at the time the photo was taken. She had a nice phone, no reason for such a shit photo. He laughed at how worried the producers had been about this. It seemed so silly. Especially now that “THE KISS” episode had aired. 

Mr. Smile was back again. 

“Tune in next week to see if the duo can beat their final competitors, actress, Judy Quick and her chef partner Xander Ritz. Check your local listings for showtimes.”

Harry clicked off the TV and flung the remote behind him. It landed with a light thump into the bed. He realized he was happier than he’d been in a long time. Probably happier than when he’d opened The Chapel. And it didn’t scare him one bit.

 

 

As Harry approached The Chapel he eyed a tall, thin man wearing faded jeans and a white shirt with a cartoon taco on it, standing on the corner. He was holding a camera with a giant lens that looked like it cost more than the man’s entire wardrobe. Harry took a deep breath and braced himself for a camera in his face as soon as he parked. 

A camera wasn't in his face as soon as he parked. It was more like three. there were three different paparazzi photographers outside his restaurant and they charged at him like lionesses to their prey as soon as Harry got out of his car. 

“Hi Harry. Hi. How are you? Where’s Louis? Are you guys together?,” Taco shirt asked in succession without letting or expecting Harry to answer. 

Avoiding the prodding questions, Harry pushed through the cameras and stumbled onto a few younger people asking for pictures with him. He smiled politely, not saying anything and giving them the selfies they requested. Jeff was waiting at the back doors and ushered Harry inside the kitchen.

“They’ve been here all morning. I tried calling to warn you but I your phone just kept ringing and ringing. Is it on silent?”

“Shit, yes.” Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. “I forgot to take it off silent after working out. Thanks for trying to warn me. It’s kind of freaky, huh?”

“Yeah man. I’m not sure how Louis would even put up with this,” Jeff said.

“I mean, he says he just blocks it out and obviously we’ve had scheduled paparazzi following us around when we were finally allowed to be seen out together but that was different. They kept their distance and I knew about them. This his much more….just….more.”

It was more. More scrutiny, more publicity, more everything, and it was more than Harry could handle. He called Louis right before service officially started and prayed Louis wasn’t at afternoon practice yet. Huddled in the corner he tried to make himself as small as possible so as not to draw attention from his staff. He’d held it together all day and he just needs to hear Louis’ voice in order to make it through service. Louis picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, Haz. Alright?”

“Um, yeah. Sort of.” He paused, squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of relief flowed through him and regrouped. “I just needed to hear your voice. There were a lot of paparazzi here today and it just—“

“Wait. What?” Louis questioned. “At The Chapel?”

“I mean, yeah. Yeah. At the restaurant. They were waiting for me when I got here today.”

“Shit. That is not ok. I mean, I knew they would be waiting for me before and after morning practice just like they have been since the show aired but I figured they would leave you alone. I need to talk to Liam.”

Harry stood up from where we was curled and beached his forearm against the wall, leaning his forehead against it. 

“No Louis. You don’t have to do that. That’s not why I called. I just needed to hear your voice. That’s all. All this seems so much easier to handle when you are with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Please don’t call.”

“Ok, well… how about I skip evening practice and come hang out with you and your staff all night?”

“Can you do that?”

“I’m Louis Fucking Tomlinson. Of course I can do that.”

Harry let out a burst of a laugh loud enough that most of the staff startled from what they were doing and looked at him. He made a nonsensical gesture with his free hand as if to say ‘nothing to see here, move along’ and staff quickly went back to work.

“Ok, If you are sure. I would love for you to come hang out all night at The Chapel.”

“I’m on my way.”

Harry was about to hang up, huge grin on his face, when he heard Louis back on the line.

“Oi, and Harold?”

“Yes?”

“After dinner is over I expect some dessert. At your place. Maybe I’ll finally see this supposed condo you haven’t lived in for a while now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said before hanging up. 

He felt better already.


	28. 5 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 5 years later. Sorry it took me (what felt like) five years to finish this! Thank you for reading:)

Louis threw his oversized gym bag on the wood floor of the foyer. Wet bits of grass and half dried clumps of mud scattered off the bag and onto the black walnut. 

“Bullocks,” he whispered, as he lightly kicked the flecks and clumps back to the Adidas bag. 

Harry had fallen in love with the wood floors and Louis knew he would get shit for leaving a mess in his post-coaching wake. He could practically hear Harry running towards the front door with a broom. Surprisingly, he did hear Harry. Just not in the way he expected.

Harry was shuffling and scuttling about the kitchen like a Fiddler Crab performing his mating dance. Except, Harry was doing his chef dance, prepping and cooking dinner for both of them on a rare night off. 

Actually, come to think of it, Louis was sure Harry wasn’t supposed to be home tonight. He was sure Harry mentioned something about a large party of sixteen celebrating some sort of special occasion like a graduation or an engagement or something. 

“Harry?” Louis asked. “What are you doing home, love? I thought you had that large party tonight, on top of your usual busy dinner service.”

“I did,” Harry replied, twirling around and giving Louis a quick peck on the cheek. “I left it to the sous’ to come home and make dinner for you.”

“While I’m flattered and this is all lovely,” Louis stated, waving his hand around the kitchen where the stove, oven, and microwave all appeared to be on. “Um… why?”

“Does there have to be a reason?” Harry sing-songed.

“Well, no…..” Louis contemplated. “Only….Yes. You love your restaurant, possibly even more than you loved The Chapel. Sometimes I feel like I literally have to pull you away from that place. What are you doing home?”

“Oh, just be quiet and enjoy my company.”

“Oi, don’t get testy,” Louis teased and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, embracing him with a light squeeze. Harry was deep in concentration, stirring something delicious smelling in a sauce pot. Louis kissed his shoulder and smiled.

“Shall I just wash up then?”

“Yes please,” Harry replied. “You stink!” 

“Hey Curly. I don’t remember you complaining after morning practice yesterday. I believe the exact words were ‘fuck, your sweat is so sexy’ before you pushed me onto the bed and licked my neck.”

“Yeah yeah Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry answered, snapping the dish towel at his waist towards Louis who was running backwards out of the kitchen. He stuck out his tongue before turning on his heel and running up the stairs to shower up. 

When he came back down, Harry was putting the finishing touches on dinner. There was a bottle of wine on the table and Harry had somehow found the crystal candlestick holders Louis inadvertently inherited from his great grandmother over ten year ago. “As a memento,” his aunt had said. Louis’ mind immediately rushed to the little black velvet box tucked away in his bedside table. 

“Oh god,” he thought. “He’s going to propose. He can’t propose. I’m supposed to propose. I have the damn ring and everything.”

Louis took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. “What’s all this then?”

“I just wanted to have a nice ambiance for our nice meal,” Harry replied, smiling like a proud toddler who just cleaned up their toys. “It’s quite picturesque.”

To describe the meal as ‘nice’ was a gross understatement, it was one of the top five meals Louis had ever had in his life. He wiped his mouth with the cream linen napkin Harry insisted on buying from Crate and Barrel and place it in his lap. He smiled at Harry, silently waiting for the other shoe to drop, the reason behind such a meal. 

“Thank all that is holy that I agreed to be on Chef-Mate,” Louis gushed.

Harry smiled, finished sipping his glass of wine and placed it gently on the table in front of him, looking up and meeting Louis’ eyes. He was stalling. Louis could tell, but he didn’t know why. It wasn’t out of fear, fear of telling Louis what he needed to tell him. Louis knew that. Harry was too jovial and excited for the news to be something of concern. Louis’ only concern was that his reason for the dinner was the same reason Louis had planned for next month, their anniversary.

No matter, Louis could stay silent all night in this unofficial staring contest with Harry. They had somehow gotten into said contest now that dinner was over: Louis smirking and slowly taking sassy sips of his wine and Harry grinning in the same sexy and yet boyish way he did when they first laid eyes on each other the first day of filming Chef-Mate. 

Harry finally lost, muttering “Oh for Pete’s sake,” and rising to his feet. 

His chair scraped the wood floor as he disappeared fetch something from the living room. This was it. The moment of truth. Only, the moment wasn’t going to be what Louis thought it was. Harry arrived back to the table with a shirt box, wrapped in blue paper with a green bow. He placed the box in front of Louis and sat back down. 

“Alright, babe. I’ll bite…..What’s this?” Louis asked taking the present in his hands. It was light, as light as if nothing was in the box at all.

“Open it and find out,” Harry said excitedly.

Louis grinned and looked down at the ribbon. It looked too perfect to unwrap. Harry had obviously been very precise and spent some time on the wrapping.

“It looks to perfect.”

“Trust me. It’s not as perfect as what is inside. Just open in.”

Louis did, and when he tore off the lid he was a piece of paper. It was a piece of mail. More precisely, it was a letter. From the agency. Someone had chosen them. It had been nearly a year. He could remember the last time he’d seen the adoption agent in person. It seemed like just last month, not 11 months prior.

 

 

Cecilia Wentworth was a slender, short woman who looked like she ate too many salads and not enough burgers in Louis’ humble opinion. Alas, nobody asked him and he had promised Harry he would be on his best behavior. This was the home visit with the agent, Ms. Wentworth, and they had just spent the better part of two months making their new house a home. 

The actual moving from LA to London was easy but the unpacking…well, that was a different story. As luck would have it, Louis’ new bosses let him take some time to get settled in and Harry’s restaurant interior was still a work in progress. So they had time on their side, at least in terms of daily routine and commitment to outside activities. 

The house was immaculate with all potential hazards and possible not-parent-material materials put out of sight. Cecilia rang the doorbell promptly at 10:58am, ensuring a sit-down at exactly 11am. Louis answered the door while Harry straightened the couch throw pillow. 

The visit went better than Harry had hoped and Louis was pleased he felt so. They had laughed about how over prepared and nervous they had been. Ms. Wentworth had told them, in no exact terms, that they would be the perfect couple for someone to pick. Both Harry and Louis were on cloud nine and joked about how they would be getting a call or a letter before they even had time to baby-proof the house. 

By month three, the joking about getting a call from Cecilia had worn off and been replaced with a dull longing that neither of them discussed but both knew was there. 

 

 

For Louis to now, finally, be holding a letter explaining the baby boy was expected in two months and they would have to travel to Cardiff to pick up their son and finalize everything.

Tears welled in Louis’ eyes and he looked up at Harry. Harry had a huge smile on his face, dimples on display, and streaks of tears running down his cheeks. He let out a mix between a sniffle and a laugh. Louis’ tears spilled over onto his face and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

“We’re getting a baby?”

Harry nodded his head, too overwhelmed to speak.

“We’re getting a baby!” Louis exclaimed. 

He smiled a little, imagining what type of first meeting they would have with the little one, when the time eventually came. Would the boy automatically bond or would he and Harry have to do a bit of ‘convincing’ that they were truly, madly, deeply in love with him and they would be his parents forever and ever?

What kind of person would he grow up to be? How would he laugh? Thunderous and full on, or reserved and quiet? How would he cry? Hushed and pained or in loud, heavy sobs? Would his smile be tender and true or a little mischievous, more like a smirk? Louis’ mind couldn’t stop racing with all the possibilities. The rest of the night happened in a blur and neither he nor Harry fell asleep until after 1:00am due to overwhelming excitement. 

 

“A person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.” — Tom Bodett

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [my tumblr](http://jovialchildalpaca.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow me and stuff.  
> [fic post](https://jovialchildalpaca.tumblr.com/post/172668011924/my-fics) :)


End file.
